


One Bitten, Twice Shy.

by Lass_Kicker



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, Distrust, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, Harold Pinter Betrayal, Infidelity, Past Infidelity, Trust Issues, one night stand goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lass_Kicker/pseuds/Lass_Kicker
Summary: Paige Winters is a writer who returns from meetings in the US to turn her books into a movie only to find her fiance in *HER* bed with another woman. Tom Hiddleston is due to begin his stint as Robert in Harold Pinter's Betrayal and realises that a good friend of his best friend's wife Sophie is the perfect woman to discuss his character's heartache with. The only issue is, their night of discussing the character turns to a simple one-night stand, that doesn't stay quite so simple. Due to other people's ideas, the pair allow themselves to be forced into a fake relationship which teaches them a lot about themselves and one another.Can Tom find something he always felt was missing and can Paige learn to trust another man after her past betrayal?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dumb piece I thought of and decided to finally write. If there is interest in further chapters, please, let me know.

Paige sighed as the cab went through the streets of London. It was raining, surprise, surprise; it was March, after all, it was practically the default setting for Spring in England. It simply seemed all the more cold and wet as she had spent the previous two weeks in LA sorting the last of everything needed to turn her book series into a movie. They wanted her there for that, the production team had plans they wanted her to look over with them. The last book was due to be released before the film was completed and they wanted to know how to end it. So with NDA’s, quiet meetings and hard work, she had sorted everything. It was a long and tedious time but it would be worth it in the end, or so she told herself ad nauseam when she was suffering jetlag and repeating herself constantly to people. 

She looked at the ring on her hand, the diamond gleaming in the streetlights as she passed them, causing her to smile. She thought of Derek as the car made its way closer to her home. He liked to relax for a period after cooking dinner and watch TV or play the PlayStation before going to bed early. He worked odd hours, part-time, a mix of days and overnights but it meant that she could focus on her books when he was gone and enjoy his presence when he was home. Her income meant he could work sporadically whilst going back to college to get a degree, something she had assisted in, wanting him to achieve the goals they had spoken of in their early courtship. With her book deal, she bought a beautiful two bedroomed home in Archway, a solid investment as the area had been cheap when she bought but had been on the up since. All this allowed them to maximise their home and work/study life as best they could when she suggested he move in with her. The wedding had been set back because she wanted to get the last book sorted but as she was on the home-straight for that, she had started paying for different things for the wedding; the dress, deposit for the reception, it was all coming together. 

The car came to a halt outside the address she had given and seeing the dim lights of a lamp downstairs, she frowned. Clearly, Derek was on an overnight shift and had let the light come on automatically on a timer. She had hoped he would be home, with two weeks without him, she felt somewhat in want of her significant other, as she had hoped they could spend the evening in bed, getting reacquainted after their forced time apart. Sighing, she paid the cab driver, took her suitcase and dragged it up the steps. She went in and frowned when she was not greeted by the warning to deactivate the alarm, she threw her eyes up. More than once she had argued with Derek about putting on the alarm when leaving for safety reasons, and that was in the last calendar month alone. She put her keys in the bowl, locked the front door and dragged her bag to the utility room to put her clothes for a wash, she rather do it now and not face it the following morning. Weary, she contemplated just ordering a takeaway and going to bed soon after but knowing that she would appreciate it far more the next night watching TV, she instead went to the freezer and took out some lasagna she had frozen, just for convenience. She walked into the kitchen and placed it in the microwave, the appliance beeping as she pressed the different buttons before the hum of it working sung throughout the room. Deciding to treat herself, she turned and went to the glass cabinet and reached for a wineglass, pausing for a moment when she realised there were only two rows of glasses and not an incomplete three since she and Derek had caused the set to lose one the previous Christmas when they celebrated his asking her to marry him by being amorous on the sitting room couch. Frowning, she looked around and realised there were a few things she should have noticed when she came in. 

Derek’s phone was charging on the countertop. That told her he was home but it was only eight in the evening, surely he had not crashed out at such an hour, she thought. She walked into the living room and her stomach clenched, her body temperature seemed to shoot up several degrees at once and she felt her hairs stand on her skin. 

There were the two missing wine glasses from her cupboard, as well as a black coat from A/Wear she had seen on a mannequin only a month previous that she had thought to perhaps purchase herself, knowing that Spring in England was as likely to be cold as it was wet or dry or warm, she inhaled deeply, noting the shake in her breath as she did so. All of a sudden, the idea of wine or dinner didn’t seem so appetising. She took the two glasses and brought them into the kitchen, placing them by the sink. They had been a gift from her brother when she moved in. He had been there to help her that weekend, Derek had been out of town, and they sat back and admired their handy work with a bottle of wine in paper cups, both siblings laughing at the lack of glasses of any manner in the house, as a result, he went and bought her a set. There was never a time she looked at them without smiling at the memories they invoked with her and her brother, until now. They had two sets of glasses in the house, the cheaper ones and her favourite for special occasions, for Derek to use her good ones, that stung. 

Looking at the microwave, still rotating her meal around, she decided to have a tea instead. She went and made it, slowly stirring as she thought of what was going through her mind. The clang of something hitting the floor above her caused her to be forced to say to herself what was occurring in her home at that moment. The sensation of dread grew within her as she did so but she remained where she was and continued to make her tea, noting that Derek didn’t even have the decency to get full-fat milk for her supposed return the following day like she had requested, in fact, there was nothing she had asked for him to get in the house and she very much doubted he had planned to rush out and get it in the morning, especially if his lady friend remained for the night, surely he would have been more concerned with organising everything for her return to prevent her getting suspicious. She had asked specifically would she order a Tesco delivery or something but no, he said he would get everything, yet here she was, without even a Viennese biscuit to have with her tea as her relationship crashed to Earth above her. There were a few more noises before she focused on the clink that occurred every time her teaspoon hit the side of her cup. In the end, even the sound of that caused her to feel irritated. With her tea in hand, she sat and she waited. 

How long Paige sat there, she was not entirely sure. The microwave had declared that time was up and to retrieve her meal, the tea was half drunk, the rest cooling as she sat there, on the stool, facing the hallway, unsure of what she was even waiting for when the door upstairs opened and she heard footfalls go through the landing of her home before descending the stairs. Inhaling deeply, she prepared for the oncoming conflict. A moment later, a very startled looking woman wearing only a pair of panties and an open shirt belonging to Derek was looking at her. “Oh...I...Paige, right?” 

Paige could only scoff at the woman knowing her name and acting so nonchalantly. “Yeah, Paige.” She confirmed coldly. “And you are?”

“Nicola, I’m Derek’s girlfriend. He told me all about you. He said that you were in flitting between France and Canada for work. Where in France are you based, I studied in Lyon.” 

Paige had been prepared for a lot of different interactions with the woman that would be in bed with her fiancé, she was not prepared for this particular one though. “I...I’ve never been to France or Canada.” 

Nicola looked at her in confusion. “I...why would Derek say otherwise? He has that picture of you two and your brother Phillip on his phone?”

“Phillip is his brother, yes. And I am sure the picture you are referencing was from his thirtieth, but…”

“Love, what are you up to down there?” Came Derek’s voice from where Paige suspected to be the bedroom door. 

“I’m talking to your sister.” 

“Sister?” She wanted to laugh at the sheer confusion in Derek’s voice at Nicola’s comment. A moment later, he descended the stairs and turned to see who she was referencing. Seeing Paige, he physically stepped backwards. “I…”

“I think you’ve been caught,” Paige completed the sentence for him. “And in spectacular fashion.” 

“Paige…” He stepped forward towards the kitchen, wearing only a pair of boxers. “I can explain.”

“I very much doubt it.” 

“Look, I know that this is not ideal for a first meeting but it’s not that bad really, is it? I mean, you’re around my age, you know how odd meeting family can be, surely, it could be worse if your Mum was here too,” Nicola asked, trying to defuse the situation. 

Paige looked at the other woman, the one she loathed entirely as she awaiting Derek to come downstairs but at that moment, she realised that Nicola was genuinely ignorant as to the significance of the situation. 

Derek seemed to realise also and stepped towards Nicola. “Why don’t you go upstairs for a moment while I deal with this, okay?”

“I think she deserves to know the truth too, Derek. Don’t make any more of a fool of her,” Paige suggested to him. She toyed with the ring on her hand before walking forward and handed it to him. “I think it is safe to say I don’t need this anymore. Hopefully, it will get you a deposit on a new place to live.”

“Oh, God.” It was at that moment that Nicola realised all was not as she had been made to think it was as she watched the ring go into Derek’s hand.

“Paige….” Derek walked towards her. “It was an accident.” 

“I am not sure what constitutes an accident to you, Derek, but fucking another woman, having her believe she is your girlfriend while your fiancée is working on getting everything sorted so we could have a nice wedding is definitely not an accident in my eyes. There is no way what you did constitutes such.”

“You…” Nicola looked at Paige in shock. 

“That picture you saw, of him, myself and Phillip, he lied. I assume he forgot to change his screensaver and came up with that story to placate any worries you may have had. I’m not his sister, I was his fiancée.” She looked at Derek. “Get your things, and get out of my home.” 

“It’s my…”

“I bought it, the mortgage is in my name.” Her voice was sterile and even. “Get your things and get out of my home.” 

“Paige…”

“Now, Derek.” 

“But I can’t get everything now.” 

“Then enough for the night then, I will have the rest outside the door for you at noon tomorrow. And don’t you dare waste time arguing, Mark’s on his way.” 

Derek swallowed. Paige was slight enough at a mere five foot six but Mark was somewhat more sturdy built at six foot three and, as Paige often joked, the same in width. He had played rugby in school and could have gone professional but his passions were another path and he left it in school. He still worked out and was formidable looking. He had joked to Derek before that he would crush him if he hurt his sister, Derek did not want to test that threat. “Nicole.” He went to take the other woman’s arm but she pulled away from him. 

“So what, you cheat on her, she says get out and you think I will take you? You lied to me.” Her hurt was more vocal than Paige’s. She turned and faced Paige, who was looking at her stoically. “I am so sorry, I swear, I never knew. He never said. If I had known...”

“You didn’t, I can’t blame you. I want to. I want to be angry with you but you didn’t cheat on me, he did. But thank you and I’m sorry he hurt you too.” 

Nicola nodded slightly, startled at Paige’s consideration for her in all of it. “I...I better get dressed.” She turned and walked up the stairs leaving Derek and Paige alone. 

“Paige…”

“I don’t want to hear it.” She stated. “I gave you everything I had, Derek, time, effort, me, money to help you achieve your goals, and you throw it all back in my face. How long?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“I didn’t ask did it matter, I asked how long?”

“A couple of months.” 

That stung. “Is she the only one?”

“Yes.” She stared at him analytically. “No.”

Paige nodded slightly. “I mean it, get what you need and get out. Noon tomorrow, your things will be outside, Mark will be inside here with me and I don’t want to hear or see you again.” She stated before shaking her head. “What did I do wrong, why?”

“You’re always so busy. Books, LA, movies, book tours, writing, you spend more time writing than with me.” 

“It’s my job to write, Derek. This wasn’t news to you. I had ‘The Swords’ published when we met. We met because of it. You asked me how much work I did for my books before you even asked me out. I worked my writing around your work schedule, taking into account your overnights to do so.” He gave a slight glance to the side. “You didn’t work overnights, did you?” He said nothing. “You...that long?” She thought of the day he told her he was taking some night shifts at weekends so to assist him through his course financially over a year ago. She had been somewhat upset that it meant they would rarely have a weekend night together anymore, but she had accepted it as she thought that he had accepted her work schedule. 

“I am too young to sit in on Friday nights watching documentaries and reading like some old fart.” He argued. “You’re too boring, even the sex is boring, you don’t even try to spice it up.”

His words felt like sharp daggers to the stomach, but Paige stayed strong, not wanting him to see the hurt. “Then why stay? You would have been far happier as a single man, why stay, why ask me to marry you?” He didn’t answer. In her heart, Paige knew. “I was just a financier to you, wasn’t I, an ATM? Use me to fund life and get your kicks elsewhere.” She huffed slightly. “Fine, bigger fool me.” She heard the sound of shoes upstairs. “I said no shoes upstairs, is there anything you respected while you acted as you did?” Again, no answer. “Unbelievable.” 

Nicole descended the stairs looking shameful as Derek went up without a word. “I’m sorry, again. I never would have…”

“It’s not your fault, you don’t owe me an apology. The one who does has remained silent.” She indicated to the kettle. “Tea?”

“I…?” Nicola looked at her in bewilderment. 

“It is too late for a bus and a cab will be a bit so how about some tea while Shitbag gets going and then we get you home safe and sound.” 

“You really don’t hate me?”

“I hate what happened but I can’t hate you, it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know. You thought you were in a loving relationship too.”

“I thought it was weird, his work schedule, how we usually came to mine but it’s far smaller and I have a roommate. It’s clear now, he was avoiding us coming here to keep us away from you.” 

“Most likely, yes. My schedule is messy at best.” Paige acknowledged as she boiled the kettle.

“How are you so calm? I feel like Hell.”

“I will probably break down crying when I am by myself or when my brother comes.”

“Does he live close by?”

“Oxford.”

“So he won’t be too long.”

“I will contact him when Derek is gone.”

“I thought you did already?”

“If he came while Derek was still here, I would be trying to prevent a guy nearly twice my size from murdering the man I just found out cheated on me, more than once. I don’t think I would be overly inclined to stop him.”

“Me either.” Nicola agreed. 

The pair said very little as they heard the footsteps above them and the sound of different wardrobe doors and drawers slam closed. 

“You’d swear you just said you found someone else and wanted him gone, not the other way around,” Nicola commented. 

 

“Yeah, mature, he is not being.” Paige agreed. 

Not long after, Derek walked down the stairs, a suitcase in hand and looked at both women for a moment. “I…”

“We don’t care. Have a nice life, Derek.” Paige walked forward and opened her front door. “Mark is just getting some takeaway in Mario’s so I would be hurrying up if I were you. He’s not best pleased.” 

“My PlayStation…”

“MY PlayStation. I bought it, my card is the one on the account, I bought the games. I am not giving you any more money. It was meant to be for my loving fiancé, you lost the right to anything I bought here. If you want it, you can buy it off me, a hundred and fifty, if not, fuck off.” 

Derek said little else as he walked out the door of the house, but Paige was certain there was an utterance of the word “Bitch” as he did so but she left it go. She only wanted him to leave. When his cab beeped to inform him it was there, she closed the door, not even waiting for him to get into it. 

“I will call mine now.” Nicola took out her phone. 

 

“I can drive you if you want. It’s not safe at this hour.” Paige offered. 

“I have ruined your evening enough at this stage.”

“You ruined nothing, you never knew. Please, let me bring you home. I don’t like the idea of leaving anyone out alone. Give me a second to contact my brother, he can be on his way while I bring you.”

“Okay, sure. Thank you.” Nicola gave a weak smile. 

Twenty minutes later and with a promise that Mark had his girlfriend Fiona with him and they were on their way, Paige indicated out into traffic again after leaving a grateful Nicola to inform her flatmate of her eventful evening and head back to her home, grateful that Fiona said that she would deal with Paige’s bedroom so she did not have to clean her bedsheets after everything. 

Within the hour, Paige was in a hug from her brother who insisted on forcing her to eat. All the time she ate, she swore to herself she wouldn’t allow herself to be made a fool like that again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is badgered by Benedict to go to a little social gathering at his house where he meets a woman he has been in the company of in the past, though never paid much heed to. With that, he learns that his slight dismissiveness of her in their previous meetings meant he missed the company of an interesting individual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, I am very chuffed at the comments and interest in this :D

Tom sighed. It was the day of another invitation to the Cumberbatch’s for dinner with them and a few other friends. He hated these things, he always seemed to be the only one without a partner and as much as he loved the relaxed atmosphere of speaking to his friends and meeting new people in a private setting, he hated that he was perpetually the only one that was there alone. 

Ever since his disastrous last attempt at a relationship that led to worldwide ridicule and even a song to add insult to injury, he didn’t want anything to do with certain types of woman and as much as it hurt, he did like the feeling of having someone by his side in bed at night, someone to come home to, leaving him in the depressing situation of being wary of trying to have another relationship. Everyone he met seemed to either be in a relationship or outside the age range deemed suitable to a man his age these days. He felt incredibly lonely and having other people’s happiness thrown into his face or questions regarding his lack of a partner was not exactly how he wished to spend an evening. 

He thought through different excuses he could give for not going. Rehearsing, for his new play? No, he had used that before. Feeling ill? No, that was inviting bad karma. Tired? That would not really be acceptable though and he knew it. He couldn’t even pretend that he had not received the invite, Ben had asked him face to face. There was no escaping it without insulting one of his closest friends and he knew it. Sighing, he went to get a shower and see what to wear, wishing he had not been caught to go to it. 

As he fixed his hair to not allow it to look so utterly wild and made sure his glasses were clean before putting them on, Tom sighed and grabbed his jacket. “Here I go, Boy.” Bobby snorted from his crate, relaxing after the jog he had joined Tom on earlier. “Wish me luck, who knows, I might not be the only lone stag tonight, there’s no harm in hoping, is there?” He was doubtful but there was a chance, however small. 

* 

“You’re late,” Ben commented as Tom walked in the door of his friend’s home. 

“You said eight.” He checked his watch. “Two minutes past, really, are you holding that against me?” 

Ben chuckled before embracing his friend. “How are you?”

“Tired.” 

“I love theatre productions, but they are exhausting, both to do and the run-up.”

“I am, really, Zawe and Charlie are wonderful people, they really are and I loved working with them but it is draining,” Tom confessed. “How about you?”

“Nothing much really, being a father and a husband mostly of late, getting organised for future work, spending time with Mum and Dad, it’s all really family stuff for the most part. This is the first real chance I have had to actually see people outside of that in a bit so needless to say, that’s why I couldn’t listen to excuses for you not to be here. You missed the last two and that’s not right.”

“I literally was out of the country for one of them.” Tom’s tone was slightly defensive. “Besides, I am the only one to ever turn up to these things alone, I am awkward to seat in it all.” 

“Well, Paige will be glad you’re here, she has been the only one here alone the last two times.”

“Paige?” Tom frowned before recalling the name. “Paige Winters, the author, right?”

“That’s her. Sophie was finally able to convince her to actually come to one. She used to come before. You may have seen her at the wedding, I’m not sure. She’s something else.”

“I don’t recall her to see but I recall you mentioning her. I thought you said something about Sophie helping her with her wedding?”

Ben’s face fell slightly. “Yeah, don’t mention that. She came home a day early from dealing with a discussion to do with making “Time to Fly” into the movie in LA, that one with Gerard Butler, yeah, that. She walks in, and there’s her fiance, Derek, fucking another woman in the bed she paid for, in the house she paid for and then to add insult to injury, the fucker tried to sue her because she was paying his college course and cancelled the payments after and he thought she should continue to do so for some unknown fucking reason.” 

Tom tried to process what he just heard. He simply nodded slightly and decided to say nothing on it as there was nothing he could say. “How long ago was that? That movie is in cinemas now I thought.” 

“About two years ago. Yes, we went with her to see it at the premiere. Not as good as the book, but hey, they rarely are, right?” 

Tom nodded slightly, grateful to at least have someone else there that was not shoving a happy partnership in his face, however sad it was that it was because of the reasons it was. A thought suddenly occurred to him. “You’re not trying to set us up, are you?”

“You, and Paige? That would be an exercise in futility if there ever was one.” Tom’s brow furrowed at the manner in which Ben scoffed at the mere thought of such a thing. “Paige seems to think that her experience with one utter shitbag is enough to last her a lifetime, she’s not the least bit interested in another relationship, so no, no one is playing matchmaker tonight.”

Relieved that he was not going to be embarrassed or made feel awkward by someone who had the idea of something more, Tom relaxed considerably. “Well, who else is here?” 

As it turned out, there were three other couples there, Robert Rinder, who Tom knew from Ben’s wedding, and his partner, Sophie’s bridesmaid Rhian and her husband, Patrick, who he had met a few times and Gerard, another of Sophie’s work friends, and his wife Joanne. Relieved, Tom noticed that in fact, Paige was alone also. The manner that the table was set, she was on his left with the table’s corner between them, Ben to his right. She assisted Sophie with the food, and according to Ben and Sophie with the cooking, as Ben’s veganism did not lend well to the cooking of some of the parts of the meal. When commended by the hosts for her assistance, she merely shrugged and stated it was no issue, she was doing nothing during the day anyway, merely browsing shops. Not wanting too much attention on herself, Paige simply took the praise and said nothing as she drank a large gulp of wine and gave a polite smile. 

The talk was pleasant through the meal, Robert telling them of shows he was having to do, leaving the table laughing more than once at the madness he was forced to oversee. Sophie and Gerard explained to Ben what they had planned for a show, it was interesting to listen to it all. Tom was asked what was on the cards for him now. 

“A play, in Harold Pinter’s, one of his, Betrayal,” He explained. There seemed to be a momentary pause at the table, with everyone knowing Paige in some manner and Derek’s actions, they seemed to all wish to say something or look at her but they decided against it. “So that will be exciting.” He decided to continue as though there was nothing in what he said that could be construed in any other manner. 

“I always found his work boring on paper, perhaps the play will be better,” Ben commented. 

“The same can be said for most plays, in all fairness. Often the actions required to animate it are not written so it lends sterility to it. In books, you are not writing for it to be seen physically, but in the mind’s eye, so you add more actions in the writing.” Paige added. The table nodded in agreement. “But yes, of Pinter’s works, it’s not his finest. But that is probably because it is written by an adulterer from the perspective of the one of whom is being cheated on, so his thoughts are not truly in line with that of the one he is attempting to be.” 

“You’re biased,” Gerard dismissed, having known Paige through Sophie for a few years. “You compare most things to Shakespeare and Yeats.” 

“It’s not my fault there are better playwrights.” She shrugged. “We are all compared to our contemporaries, as well as the greats before us, regardless of our field. How many times have you two been compared, even in the same films though you both have different acting styles.” She indicated to Tom and Ben, who both nodded. 

Tom studied her for a moment, realising that as much as he had met this woman from time to time, as well as heard her referenced more than once, and paid little heed to her. He had heard her partner at the wedding reception in the bathroom complaining about not being able to do something more “entertaining”, that he had to be at a “stuffy wedding”. He had, by extension, assumed that though Paige was happy to be there for her friend, by being with a man of such a character and seeming happy with him, she had been of a similar opinion. The manner in which she spoke was far more educated than he had thought her to be before. Feeling a pang of slight guilt at dismissing her previously, he remained silent and waited for the conversation to alter to someone else, which it did soon after. 

The rest of the evening was incredibly pleasant. Tom listened more than once to Paige speak and realised just how intelligent and well-read she was. Wanting to get to know her better since Ben swore her to be an incredibly trustworthy confidente for Sophie and by extension himself, as well as a wonderful friend. In a world filled with so many pretenders and such for people in his position, a true friend was always something he wished for. He had a select few friends, that circle had not seemed to grow much since he rose to fame. There were a few people he thought he could trust, he was wrong, sadly. Paige and her pleasant demeanour and interests were something he would like to see more of. 

He assisted Ben in cleaning since most of their friends had left already. He felt it a good idea to assist as he usually did. “So?” Tom raised his head to look at his friend as he spoke. “Did you enjoy the evening?”

“More than I thought I would,” Tom confessed. “Thank you.”

“I worry about you sometimes.” Ben looked Tom in the eye as he spoke. “I know you don’t need babysitting, and I am definitely not the one to do it if you need it but as your friend, I think you don’t socialise as much as you should. I know you suffer from the same as us, trust issues. But that’s why we only allow certain people here. I mean, Gerard, Rob, their partners, Paige, we could admit anything to them, same as with you, and it stays with them.”

“It’s good to actually not have to worry about talking for a change.” Tom acknowledged.

“It’s a rare occurrence these days.” Ben looked at the dishes. “I better bring these into the kitchen.”

“I’ll get these, you grab the other lot.” Tom took a pile of plates and made for the kitchen, pausing for a moment when he heard Sophie talking inside. 

For a moment, he had thought he was the only one to remain behind, but the voice to answer his friend’s wife told him he was wrong. “Thanks for helping today.”

“You didn’t give me much of a choice.” Paige scoffed. 

“I asked were you busy.”

“No, you did that ‘are you busy?’ in a way that says bar dying, you need to get here now.”

“You said you were just shopping.”

“It was an important shop.” 

Sophie laughed. “Dare I ask?” 

“I was in Ann Summers, looking at toys.”

“For goodness sake, Paige.” Sophie laughed more. “I thought you were not interested in relationships these days.”

“I’m not, hence purchasing other ways to get an itch scratched.”

“You are so vulgar, sometimes. I don’t even know what to say to that.”

“I’m not apologising for it.” It was clear from her tone, Paige was unashamed to declare her actions. 

“Get a guy, it’s far more fun than that, he’s also some company.”

“How about I get a toy and a dog, that seems to cover those bases? Dogs don’t cheat. Look, Soph, I tried after Derek, I told you that, but all the decent guys are taken.”

“Not all of them could possibly be, it’s mathematically impossible.” 

“Well, I sure as Hell can’t find them and if I’m honest, I am better off this way.” 

Tom didn’t know Paige well enough to say he could tell how good a liar she was, but the manner in which she declared her being “better off” was by no means convincing. Not wanting to wait any longer for fear that Ben would arrive and think him eavesdropping, something he would try not to admit to himself he was actually doing, while also waiting to rescue a clearly less than happy to be discussing her personal life Paige from Sophie’s concern, he walked in nonchalantly into the room. “Where do I put these?” 

For a moment, it was clear the women were wondering how much he had been privy to of their conversation but with him acting as though nothing was out of place, Sophie moved some dishes out of the way and indicated for him to put them there. “Thank you, Tom.”

“Of course, anytime. I could hardly walk off and not assist after you lovely ladies did so much to make it a pleasant evening.”

“I think he’s trying to charm you,” Paige teased to Sophie as she walked over to the plates to rinse them before placing them in the dishwasher. “Ben will have to be careful.”

Seeing that she was clearly jesting, Tom chuckled, “Guilty, you caught me.” 

“Don’t encourage her,” Sophie warned. “Have we all the napkins?”

Tom frowned as he tried to recall whether he had seen anymore. “I think so but I cannot say for certain. I can check if you’d like?”

“No, you’ve done enough, I’ll check.” Sophie walked out of the room without a second thought. 

“Thank you, for the food, I mean.” Tom didn’t know what to say to Paige and did not want her worrying over a strained silence.

“It was their dinner, not mine.”

“But Sophie said you helped. I know Ben’s attempts at cooking, you did us all a great service.”

Paige snorted as she tried and failed to prevent herself from laughing. “He makes some nice food….for rabbits.” Tom laughed in response. “It’s great to see them though. I try to avoid these things. I think Sophie is trying to mother me slightly, force me into human interaction.” 

“Well, a writer is probably prone to forgetting society sometimes, I would imagine.”

“Not really.” Paige shook her head slightly for a moment before pausing. “Okay, on occasion….fine, a lot. Yes. I went one week once without seeing anyone bar the Tesco delivery guy. But in my defence, I was finishing a book, so I did need to concentrate.”

“I could well imagine. I am the same learning scripts. It’s half the reason I got Bobby, it forces me out of the house.” The confused look she gave him reminded him she had no idea who Bobby was. “My dog, Bobby’s my dog.”

“Ah, that makes sense. It’s also not a bad idea. You can’t ignore society if you have to walk him.” 

A silence fell over them again for a moment before Tom thought of something. “Listen, I know this sounds odd and to be honest, probably not a topic you wish to discuss, considering, but for this play, I play Robert and I know I may sound like an utter fruit and nut case but I have never been cheated on, thankfully.”

“Lucky you.” 

“Yes, thankfully. But I want to get it right. You stated earlier that performance is required to bring a role to life in plays, how Pinter could not get it a hundred per cent right because he does not know the perspective. I cannot give that experience to this role and I was wondering if...fuck this sounds so peculiar, I am sorry, please, forget I said anything.” Tom could not believe what he had just attempted to ask of her. 

“No, it makes sense. I mean, you are a great actor because you invest yourself into roles. You have brought weak roles to prominence. I remember watching ‘I Saw the Light’, the film was not the strongest but you nailed it, a hundred and ten per cent.” She paused for a moment and thought to herself. “Yeah, if you’re asking what I think you’re asking, the answer’s yes. You can pick my brain over it.”

Tom could not believe she both understood what he was asking but his reason for doing so. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Well, it is quite late right now, so how about we meet up and discuss it soon? Nothing untoward, we can meet in a cafe or something?”

Paige’s face scrunched slightly in dislike.“I am not a fan of public appearances. I know that sounds weird but with the movie and everything, I just...I don’t want to be tabloid fodder.” 

“I completely understand. Perhaps we could discuss this at mine? I can make you something...I swear I am a better cook than Ben.” 

“That wouldn’t be hard, milk and cornflakes would make you seem gourmet in comparison.” Tom snorted in response. “Well then,” she took out her phone. “What’s your number so we can arrange this?” Tom gave it to her and a moment later, his phone starting vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and looked at it to see it was an unknown number. Looking back at Paige, he realised she had dialled him. “So now, you have mine and I have yours.” 

“An efficient woman.”

“You have no idea.” She smirked before her phone beeped. “Oh dear, I better go.” She declared as she read the message to just come through. 

“Everything alright?”

“My friend’s daughter is sick and she’s asking me to help her with it.” She went to walk out the door. “Text or call and we will arrange to discuss that matter.” With a small smile, she turned and left to explain to Sophie and Ben that she was leaving.

A moment later, Ben walked into the room looking at Tom. “What happened here?”

“Nothing, I was talking to Paige for a minute, then she got a text about her friend’s daughter and rushed off.”

Satisfied that Tom had not caused Paige to flee and that their stories matched, he placed the dishes in the dishwasher, making a comment that Paige was a bigger person than he was to help with that child before talking to Tom about other matters, not expanding on it in any way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige goes to Tom's home to assist him with his role but instead ends up in bed with him. 
> 
> No smut

If Paige thought that Tom would delay in discussing the role, she was wrong, a mere forty-eight hours later, she was on his doorstep, holding a bottle of wine and wondering why she agreed to this. 

She didn’t mind talking about her past with him, she was completely past Derek and his bullshit and when someone so dedicated to their work wanted assistance, she was only too happy to help. Sophie and Ben trusted him, he was Ben’s groomsmen, he had been in the Bridal Party, he seemed incredibly nice, someone that was no Bullshit and that was a person she was happy to be around. She loathed the pretentious and the pretenders, Tom seemed to just be Tom and Ben and Sophie seemed to confirm that too. Inhaling deeply, she knocked on the door and waited. 

It was only a moment later she heard a peculiar sound behind the door of a small scratching noise before recalling Tom mentioning his beloved dog. Sure enough, the next noise was a bark before a muffled human voice before a blatant curse word and the door opening. “Paige, I am so sorry, I never heard you knock.” Were the first words out of Tom’s mouth. It was clear from the way he was standing, he was attempting to stop the dog from rushing out. “Are you alright with dogs? I didn’t think to put him in his crate.” 

“I love dogs, actually. I just don’t have time for one with work and juggling everything.” She walked in and handed him the wine as Tom kissed her cheek politely before she turned to see an excited chocolate silky-haired dog in front of her. “How do you want me to act with him?” She asked, indicated to Bobby. 

“Not until we are sorted and he has his butt on the floor,” Tom explained. “You’re actually one of the very few people to ask me. Usually, people play with him first.”

“I have been to too many homes to know never to assume what is acceptable in them.” Tom gave her a confused look. “When I write, I tend to go to the areas I am referencing and speak with the people in them, that has led to so many cups of tea in random living rooms when people realise you want to capture their world correctly. In that time, I have met countless pets also and have had everything from a snake chill on my shoulders, to cats hissing at me across the room, to cats not letting me get up as they sleep on me, dogs barking at me, jumping on me, sitting on me, humping my leg, that’s happened more than once, so you learn to check.”

Tom chortled at the experiences she had endured before looking at Bobby who was still smelling her with intrigue. “Well, this boy is fixed so hopefully no humping, it would be the first case for him if he did.” He explained. “Please, here, may I take your coat?”

“Thank you, though I am not sure if it will fit your shoulders.” She jested playfully as she followed him through the house. “Sorry, that was terrible.”

Tom felt more at ease every moment in her company. Paige was relaxed, everything she said was not forced or an attempt to impress. Her joke had literally just been something she thought funny and decided to share and he liked that, she truly was just being herself. “Actually, it is quite good, and yes, my frame is far bigger, it’s true. Please, make yourself comfortable, the food will be another ten minutes or so.” He indicated to the island worktop in the centre of his kitchen and the seats there as Bobby, deciding that Paige was not going to give him the attention he wanted, went to his crate and relaxed in his bed with the door open. 

“Your home is incredibly beautiful. Did you have it designed recently, it seems new?”

“About a year ago,” Tom confirmed. 

“You have impeccable taste, Mr Hiddleston,” Paige commended as he poured them both a glass of wine. “Now, tell me, what are the plans for this evening? What is the itinerary?”

Tom had to laugh at her efficiency. Sophie and Ben had mentioned more than once of Paige’s need for organisation. “Well, I was thinking about some relaxed chatting now and whilst we eat, and after that, we discuss how I can improve the character by adding to it, if that is alright with you?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Paige raised her glass. “I have to say, whatever it is, it smells delicious.” 

“It’s Duck a l’orange.” Tom gave a proud smile as he recalled her comment to Sophie at the wedding about how she loved the duck and Sophie had stated they had thought of her specifically when it was an option for the menu. 

“I...That’s terribly fancy.”

“Well, considering how I am hoping you can assist me with this very particular request, it is the very least I can do.” Tom kept his tone casual, not wanting to speak too much of the matter pre-dinner, so he decided to keep things light. “What is your next book about, may I ask?”

“I was actually thinking about that very topic today. At this moment, I am unsure, I am terribly worn from the film and everything related to the last book. I suppose I wait and see if it is to standard then get into talks about another again. I was told I am being requested for another tour.” She sounded more bored than anything at the idea. “I hate that side of things. I love meeting people, talking to them about what they thought of my work, but the travelling…”

“Preaching to the choir, I fear.” Tom nodded. “What is the tour about?”

“Why, are you trying to fall asleep?”

“I have read all your work actually. I went to Fiji a few years ago and I brought one as my relaxing read, long story short, my vacation was reading that and ordering the next one online and wanting to go home and get it. You are incredibly talented.”

“You are too kind, sir.” 

Tom smiled again at her tone. He could see clearly why Ben had embraced her more than a few of Sophie’s other friends. “Now, I better get this food plated.”

“How can I assist?”

“You are my guest, please, stay seated and relax.” Tom urged. He walked around and did as required to get them their food. In that time, Bobby came over to see if Paige would give him some attention. She got off her stool and knelt down to scratch his ear as Tom watched. “Be careful, he’ll be begging for that for the rest of this evening.”

“It’s fine. We had a golden one when I was growing up. They’re a great breed.” 

A few moments later, the food was on the table and the pair discussed some more light topics. 

“So, how long have you known Sophie?”

“She was involved in some drama work with Oxford after her graduation. A few of the alumni were there and she was of course, more a fan of running things, I was the scriptwriter, so she came and spoke with me and the rest, as they say, is history.”

“You studied in Oxford?”

“I did, how I got in, I am still trying to ascertain but yes, I did. You?”

“Cambridge.” 

“Ah, rivals.” She smiled. 

“Don’t hold it against me.” 

“I’ll try not to, no promises.” 

Tom could not help but smile, enjoying the playful manner in which Paige acted, though it was clear she was not being flirtatious, it was the same manner she had when they were at the Cumberbatch’s, funny and relaxed. 

After the meal, and compliments on such by Paige, Tom made a pot of tea and the pair made their way to his living area to discuss the matter at hand. 

“I truly appreciate you doing this. I keep telling myself that I should never have even asked such an absurd thing of you but clearly, by your demeanour, I feel as though you would give the bluntest and most honest answers and you are by no means still hurting from the situation.”

“That, I am most certainly not.” Paige concurred. 

“I also feel you would simply tell me to 'Fuck myself' if I was out of line.” 

“I feel like you actually know me some bit.” Paige nodded. “So, Mr Hiddleston, how can I assist.”

“Well, as you know from reading the play, you know it goes in reverse chronological order. We start with Robert knowing about Emma and Jerry’s affair and work backwards. His confrontation with them.”

“Yes.” Paige nodded. “I can tell you a lot of the emotions, but I have to admit, I ended it the moment it happened or very close to it. I suppose the best I can do is tell you what happened to me and we see how we can assist your characterisation of Robert with it?”

“Yes, that could work.” Tom was unsure how to deal with being told this woman’s story, but she seemed more confident about it than he would probably be, so he let her call how it would take place. “Whatever makes you feel most comfortable.”

“Well, let’s see.” She sat back. “I came home from a hellish two weeks dealing with the movie, the final book was due to be published during filming so they needed the ending from that to complete the story, so I was there discussing that. Derek, my ex, was a man that worked odd hours, so I was not too shocked to see that there was little sign of him there when I arrived back. I didn’t give exact dates for my return, just a general few days, merely that I would be home for a party we were due to go to a fortnight later, a month after my leaving. So I arrive in, I am hungry, so I pop a frozen dinner into the microwave, I think nothing of it all really. I went to get a wine glass and realised two were missing. I looked into my dining area to find them, one with lipstick and two sets of plates looking at me, as well as a beautiful coat I myself had admired from A/Wear not long before, I made a decision to buy it on my return actually whilst I was away.” She explained. “I became almost numb. But before that, I felt this horrible sensation, as though a heavy weight dropped in my stomach. My heart pounded in my chest, it was almost like my ‘fight or flight’ had activated. But then the numbness came, it only lasted a few minutes, my hunger was forgotten. I could not even hear the microwave any longer. Anger ensued. You know, you think about all the effort you put into something. The sacrifices you willing made, you accepted them because you were so sure you were doing that for a good reason, you know? I gave up a lot for Derek but I did it because I was so sure it was for the right reasons. I had actually planned on taking more time between books, but he needed to finish college and we had plans that as soon as he did, he would work in his field and I would take time from writing to have children but as he would only be starting his career, his pay would be less than the cost of living in London, so we needed a good nest egg for that, that is where my working my ass off came in. I sacrificed going to my brother’s graduation, he went to Yale for his Masters, I was due to go but I said no, I was on a roll with the book and knew that would not have a deadline that would guarantee us more money for when I needed it to come. So I did it and I lost out for it. Derek’s actions...they showed me how much I invested in it and he just obliterated them, like that.” She snapped her fingers. 

“I could not imagine.” Tom shook his head. “I loved my girlfriend from when I was becoming famous but it was becoming strenuous, so after talking, as much as it hurt, we decided we were on different roads and bade farewell to everything.”

“That is a level of maturity I can only commend you for. It hurt you, yes, but there were no lies, no deceit, you were honest with yourselves and one another,” Paige raised her teacup as though toasting him. “I waited, downstairs, I could hear them upstairs but I waited. I don’t think I could have handled going up there and seeing the act of betrayal in itself, so for a short time, I thought over the action. She was not a friend of mine as Jerry was Robert’s in the play but at that moment, I did not know that and it didn’t matter as much as the man who asked me to marry him to do such a thing. Anger and sadness grew in the time I sat there, I thought of the situation, my options, I even thought it was my fault, that I had my part in it. I was so busy, did he feel unloved, maybe if we talked it through, we could move forward, I would be a better partner...that died a quick death, the “needy” part of me thought that; the part that was trying to hold onto the love and work I put it. The logical part was already planning what new bed to buy and how I would get back some of the money I had paid for the wedding.”

“That is not a pleasant feeling.”

“It was not. I decided I needed tea, so I made some and waited. She came downstairs, he told her I was his sister. She had seen pictures of me with him and his brother, some with just him and I and made up that I was his sister. So anything female in the house was actually mine but you know, it was only because his sister left stuff there.” 

“That was ingenuitive,” Tom scoffed. “What about your personal attire like underwear?” 

“He relocated the majority of my clothes to the spare room, I found that out when I went upstairs again after. He had been seeing her for eight months, his ‘night shifts’ were not night shifts, he admitted. I lay in my bed thinking that he was working, instead, he had a whole other relationship with this woman. She was as shocked as I was, though they were only eight months to my three and a half years of investment in the farce. He admitted she was not the first either.” 

“I am so sorry he did that to you.”

“I will say to you what I did to her, you owe me no apologies, the man that owed me one never gave it.” Paige gave a sad smile. “So, I told him to pack his things and leave. I spoke with his little play toy while he did. She felt so terrible, I felt sorry for her.”

“You didn’t blame her?”

“How was it her fault?”

“So many would, she was the other woman.” 

“She thought she was the only woman, she didn’t know, she was hurt too. In the long run, she was hurt far worse than I was. Unlike Robert and Emma, Derek and I did not have children. I was not forced to have this permanent connection to him. Nicola and I spoke afterwards, I dropped her back to her home. She and I spoke more, I think we looked to each other somewhat to heal from the shared experience. We knew the pain the other was experiencing. But after four weeks, she came to me and cried. I thought at first, since she mentioned his name, that Derek had come to her and she made a terrible decision and slept with him again in her loneliness but no, through the cries, she told me. She was pregnant, and it was Derek’s. The friend who’s daughter was sick I went to help the other night? That was Nicola and her daughter Alannah. Derek’s daughter. She told him and he said that babies were not something he wanted, that it would get in the way of his study and that he didn’t want to have to “fork out” for his child.” That was the only time in her retelling her experience that Paige gave off even a hint of anger. “She is battling him for maintenance now, he tried to sue me for not paying any more of his fees, he failed, needless to say, but he is making life hard for Nicola. I help however I can, she is just a single mum that suffered two bad low blows and it’s not hers or Alannah’s faults. Most people, Sophie and Ben included, cannot understand how I do it. But I cannot leave them to suffer his actions.”

“You are bonded by the experience, you said that yourself. Nicola knows exactly how you feel and that is understandable, but as I stated, many would feel anger and resentment for her part and that is understandable too.” Tom explained. 

“Yes, I know it’s not the usual approach,” Paige acknowledged. “So, how can we use my shitfest of a relationship to assist you?”

“Have you seen him since?”

“Yes, a few times, mostly to do with the legal stuff. He had the audacity to try and ‘make it easier’ for me by taking me to the side to just offer me the chance to just pay it and be done with it and not risk my name. I felt anger but mostly insulted. I mean, it was a huge slap in the face. He put the blame for his cheating firmly on me. I was too boring, the sex was boring, my interests were too boring, he needed more and yet, as, with the relationship, he was there for the money.” 

“That really is a slap in the face.” Tom agreed. “That also surely causes long term effects in you, trust wise?”

“Probably. Everything we do, however mundane, affects us in some manner.” Paige agreed. “No doubt it would affect the character of Robert also.”

“You’re right, it would. Can I ask for more details on the emotions you had, if not, I understand.” 

“What more do you want to know?”

*

It was close to midnight when they ceased talking. Tom asked specific questions relevant to the role but from time to time they got sidetracked by interesting things they were learning about one another also. 

When Tom looked at his watch, he cursed. “I am so sorry to have kept you this long.” 

“It’s fine, really. I don’t mind. I have stayed up far later.” Paige brought her teacup to the sink. “I will ring a cab and be home quick enough.”

“Good, I will be back to you in a moment.” Tom smiled before going up the stairs to the bathroom. 

Paige took out her phone and went to ring the cab company. Her call was immediately rendered obsolete after the cab office asked one question, ‘Postcode.’ She swore and told them she would ring back in a moment. She had grabbed a cab in the street to get to Tom’s and gave the address, booking one was slightly more strict and she had no idea of the postcode so she decided to check with Tom on his return to the living room and try again. As she waited, she looked at the different titles that graced his bookshelf. When she sensed his presence in the room again, she smiled. “You have the most eclectic variety of books I have ever seen outside of my own.”

“I am not sure if that is a compliment or an insult.” Tom jested, having seen throughout the evening that Paige had that sort of sense of humour. 

“Nor do I,” She laughed. “I forgot to ask your postcode, the cab company need it.” 

“Of course, how silly of me.” Tom self-scolded before looking at her and biting his lip. through the evening, he had become somewhat aroused by her alluring personality. “If I may be so bold…?” He hoped she would not reject him, but prepared for if she did. 

Her brow furrowed as he leant forward, realising that he was seeking permission to kiss her. A moment later, without really considering she pressed her lips to his and allowed herself to ignore her thoughts on why it was not a good idea. 

Tom, between fevored kisses, led them up the stairs and to his room. He had thought nothing of the consequences of these actions, like Paige, he was caught up in the moment as they both pulled the other’s clothes off until they were on the bed in only their underwear, neither fully sure how they got there. 

For a moment, Paige’s thoughts went to Derek’s comments of her lack of ability in bed, she felt herself become self-conscious but as Tom rubbed against her in a manner that caused her to gasp and lean into his touch, she thought of the severe lack of intimacy she had since Derek and allowed herself to enjoy his attention. When she started to enjoy herself and reciprocate on Tom’s actions, he moaned lustfully, Paige could not help but think that perhaps the issue had not been her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before and when Paige hears Tom's front door open and a woman enters, she is left realising how much she regrets the night before.

Paige woke in the middle of the night to the sensation of someone getting into the bed behind her. Looking around slightly, she recalled what occurred just as she felt an arm snake around her waist. “Sorry I woke you, go back to sleep.” Part of her wanted to leave, she felt it was wrong to stay, the other part was too comfortable and tired so she curled up slightly and did as he suggested. 

When she woke again, Paige groaned. Her body did not appreciate the workout she had put it through. Beside her, she felt Tom’s warm body against hers. She felt slightly awkward. She had never slept with a man in such a manner before, she had always been in a relationship with them before going to bed with them. When she felt him move, she looked around. 

“Sleep well?” Tom’s voice was heavy with sleep. 

“Yes.” 

Tom chuckled slightly at the somewhat uncertain look on her face. “I think I should apologise to you, Paige.”

“Why?”

“For last night. I had not asked you here with the intention of that happening, I simply allowed myself to do as I felt I wanted to, which resulted in that. I hope I did not make you feel obliged to allow me to do so.” 

Paige processed his words for a moment before snorting. “You didn’t. I wanted to as well. I have been a tad highly strung sexually of late and being honest, I actually…” She gave a small smile. 

“Was he the last time you had sex?”

 

If she was honest, Paige was startled with the bluntness of the question. “No, I tried after him, but his comments about my lack of repertoire meant I tried things I wish I didn’t. So I haven’t been with anyone in a considerable time.” Tom nodded slightly. “You?”

Tom grimaced. “I, as you and the world know, went out with someone for a short time and it was not a pleasant experience overall, after that, I have not been with anyone per se, it’s difficult when all you worry about is what they want from you.” 

“I understand that.” In truth, she did. Paige had met a man or two that were of the opinion that with her income, they could live a less intensive work life. 

“Of course you do.” Tom toyed with her hair as he smiled. “You’re not boring, in case you’re worried.” 

“Maybe we’re both boring?”

Tom chuckled. “To some, I have little doubt we are, but to me, you very much are not, or has the fact I was so enthusiastic eluded you?”

“Maybe you were just suffering blue balls and anything was better than nothing?”

 

Tom immediately erupted in laughter at her statement. “Well, it did, what was it you said, ‘scratched an itch’?” 

For a moment, Paige tried to recall when she had said those words to him before she realised the meaning of the statement. “I knew you were eavesdropping.” She swatted his arm. 

“I didn’t mean to, I just didn’t think it was appropriate to interrupt you.” 

Paige groaned and sighed. “Well, it did that.” Tom tilted his chin out proudly. “You are so terrible.” She chewed her cheek. “I don’t want to get serious, but…” She paused as she heard Bobby bark. “What?”

 

Tom paused for a moment before he heard the front door close and a pair of heeled boots on the floor. “Shit.” He sprung up and threw on his jog pants in one fell swoop. “Stay here a minute.” 

Paige’s heart pounded in her chest and she felt a familiar pang in her stomach, one similar to the one she felt when she realised what Derek was doing. She got to her feet and looked around for her clothes. She heard two voices downstairs, one very much Toms, the other, a woman’s. She felt sordid and used, angry and hurt. She had told him specifically the sensation of how it felt to be on the receiving end of such treatment and she was now the one causing pain. She realised at that moment why Nicola said sorry so often for what happened. She began to get dressed and forced herself to stand tall when she heard soft footfalls on the stairs. 

When Tom came back into the room, he was clearly red-faced with some form of embarrassment. “I am so sorry, usually they ring ahead when they are visiting.” 

The use of the word “they” confused Paige. “Who?”

“My mum and sister.” Tom inhaled deeply. “Listen, I know this is going to sound even worse than my asking you to help me with Betrayal, but could you pretend to my Mum you are my…”

“You’re what?”

“I can’t ask you to do this.” Tom shook his head. 

“Do what?”

“Tom, I know you have a friend up there, I can hear you mumbling to someone and Mum’s noticed the dishes, so stop making an arse of yourself, it’s embarrassing.” A woman called. 

Tom groaned. “Could you please act as though you know me for more than three days?”

“I do know you for more than three days.” Paige retorted. If she was honest, Paige was uncertain what he was going to ask of her and she was startled that he was actually asking her to play them off a something more. “Sarah or Emma?” She recalled him mentioning his two sisters, she had seen their pictures, along with those containing one or both of his parents in his home. 

“Sarah, the older.”

“The journalist, married, one daughter?” She double checked since Tom had told her of his two sisters the night previous. 

“That’s her,” Tom smiled. “Come down when you feel comfortable.” He grabbed a sweater and left the room, grumbling to his sister down the stairwell as he did. 

“Well, this is different,” Paige commented to herself, she had no idea why she was doing this, but she knew that if her parents walked in on her after a one-night stand, she would very much not want to deal with either. So warily, she came down the stairwell to hear Tom speaking in the living area with two women. She had barely gotten to the doorway when Bobby trotted over to her happy to see the new human that spoiled him again. She did not acknowledge him, as per Tom’s instruction and waited for a moment. 

Looking somewhat coy, Tom walked over to her and brought her to the couch to where his mother and sister were studying her carefully. “Mum, Sarah, this is Paige. Paige, I told you about my Mum and my sister.”

“A pleasure to meet you both, Tom will not stop singing your praises.” She smiled as she sat beside him. She looked at the table in front of them before frowning. “Did you run out of tea since last night?” She scolded before shaking her head. “Tea, Ladies?”

If Sarah and Diana were uncertain of this woman in front of them, it dissipated immediately at her scolding Tom and the manner she seemed comfortable enough to do so. She walked into the kitchen and recalled where Tom had retrieved everything from the night before and rinsed the teapot, all while Bobby sat in the doorway between the rooms, watching everyone. On her return, she felt Tom’s apologetic glance as well as the studious ones from his family. 

“Thank you, Sweetheart.” Diana leant forward and made herself a tea. “I like it weak enough, myself. Ever since the doctor insisted I cut down on milk.” 

“Ten years ago they’d have sworn blind you couldn’t drink tea without it.” Paige nodded. 

“Exactly.” Diana agreed. “I get confused from it all, one minute, it’s good, the next, it’s bad, it is farcical.” Paige nodded. “So, Tom has not mentioned you to us in any manner,” Dian gave her son a disapproving look. “So I fear it falls upon you to tell us a little about yourself.”

“What would you like to know?” Internally, she wished she did not agree to this at that moment as she was scared of what this woman would ask her.

“Well, Tom has only given us your forename, I didn’t get any more than that so there is very little you can say that I already know.” 

“I just didn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable,” Tom explained. 

“Well, obviously, as previously mentioned by Tom, I’m Paige, I’m thirty-three, from not far outside Abbington in…”

“Oxfordshire, we know it. We grew up there.” Sarah commented before clearly scolding herself. “Obviously, Tom would have said that to you already.”

“Yes, it was how Ben and Sophie introduced us actually, I think the words were ‘I think she’s from your neck of the woods’ or something to that effect.” It was entirely true, that had been how Ben had introduced them. 

“I think that was it, alright,” Tom confirmed. 

“So you met through the Cumberbatches?” 

“Correct yes, I know Sophie with at least ten years, I know it’s more but I don’t want to calculate how many because I start feeling old when I do.” Again, she seemed to be saying the right things as far as Tom’s family was concerned. “I live over in Archway these days.” 

“And what do you do with yourself?”

This always made Paige feel uncomfortable, she either had to underplay her work and seem falsely modest or overplay it and seem arrogant. “I write, a bit.”

Diana said nothing for a moment but nodded, Sarah, on the other hand, seemed somewhat uncertain. “What sort of writing?” 

“A few books, nothing major.” 

“You have a movie out on it, don’t be so modest.” Tom scolded. He looked at his sister with almost a sibling-like smug look on his face. “Have you figured out who she is yet?” Sarah looked at him with confusion before looking at Paige again. “Sarah was the one to give you one of your books for the first time,” Tom explained. 

“For your trip?” Paige questioned. 

“Yep.” 

Sarah’s eyes widened. “Wait, Paige Winters, THE Paige Winters. You’re Paige Winters?” Paige bit her lips together and nodded slightly. “Oh, that’s amazing. I love your work.” 

“Thank you.” She didn’t know what else to say. She always liked speaking to people about aspects of her work, but this felt different. Sarah was analyzing her brother’s supposed partner and it felt awkward for her. “I hope the movie is as satisfactory as the books for you.”

“Please, a movie will never be as good as your work, but it’ll do until you publish something else. What are your plans next, are you starting something else?”

“I was saying to Tom only last night, I am not sure where to go next, we can only wait and see.” She smiled. 

“So, you are an accomplished woman in your own right?” Diana asked. Again, nervously Paige nodded. “Can I ask, is that your real name, or a pen name?”

“No, my actual name. Yes, I know it sounds naff.” Paige laughed. 

Diana, seeing Paige could see the irony herself and joked about it, laughed also. “What did your family make of it when you went into that line of work?”

“My father insisted I had to understand a career before dedicating my life to it, so I didn’t get a gap year, I had a year working in a publishing house as a receptionist. It was terrible pay and crazy hours, but it meant that when I got through my degree, I was so certain of what I wanted. The degree was my mother’s stipulation, she always said my brother and I were more than welcome to do whatever we wanted in life, so long as we had a degree to fall back on. They saw the funny side of it also. My father was the one to name me, so he takes pride in his foresight.” 

“You’re close to your family then?”

“Yes, Mum and Dad have always done everything they could to keep us somewhat close, they never like us being without contact too long. Mum tends to ring about twice a week for status updates even though I try to go home on Sundays for dinner with them and then tells me what Mark is doing, as though we don’t talk every other day. Same as Tom with you and Emma.” Paige indicated to Sarah since Tom had told her of his closeness to his sisters.

“Well, we do talk a lot, yes, but Tom has left the whole ‘seeing an accomplished author’ part to himself.” Sarah gave her brother an irked look. 

“I didn’t want to go too fast, considering…” Tom swallowed as he thought back to the time he actually did introduce a girlfriend to his family. He hoped the shame and embarrassed look on his face would cease the current line of discussion. He could see Paige was not entirely comfortable with what was occurring. He felt guilty for having asked her to play along somewhat. He also felt guilty because it was clear his mother and sister approved of her and it would lead to their disappointment when this meeting would not be repeated. He was so busy in his own mind for a moment that he had not realised his mother had asked him a question. “Sorry?”

“I said, had you asked Paige about coming to Aunt Geraldine’s party in a fortnight?” She repeated, clearly not happy that she had been forced to do so. “I think Paige would like to have as much time with you as possible before you start the show, as soon as that starts, she will hardly see you from one end of the day to the next. I know you cannot decline your aunt, so it is a perfect opportunity to do both at once.”

Tom’s eyes widened at the question before he looked to the understandably startled face of Paige. “Mum, I literally just stated I don’t want the world and its mother seeing this as another farce and I do not think it is fair to subject Paige to the media, first and foremost, because it will happen, and two, I don’t think anyone would appreciate being all but forced into an awkward position like this, it’s not fair on Paige.” Looking at her, he could see the grateful look on her face but so so too could he see his mother’s hopeful one. “We will discuss it in private later.” 

It was clear that this was not an acceptable answer for Diana, who seemed to be on the edge of asking again, causing Tom to be fearful of leaving Paige alone with his mother, knowing how much she would try to persuade her to go to the blasted event. If he was honest, Tom would love the company to such a thing and of all the women to choose to go with him, Paige would certainly be someone he would consider, intelligent, outgoing, confident, she was ideal but she was not his partner. The night before she was simply in want of some company, like himself, they were not dating and it was clear, as much as she was over her prick of an ex, she was, as Ben had stated, clearly not interested in risking herself again. 

Tom took the cups to the kitchen when his mother started asking Paige more about her degree, knowing that there was no way to slip Aunt Geraldine into that particular situation, or he hoped, at least. He knew his mother loved a challenge. As he sorted the dishes for washing, he was joined by Sarah, who he looked at suspiciously, knowing she would say something regarding everything. “Yes?”

“She’s even nicer in person than she seems in interviews,” Sarah smiled. “I can see how you two clicked, she reminds me of you, more outgoing though.” 

“She is confident in who she is. Paige is an amazing woman.”

“I cannot believe you didn’t tell us. I specifically asked you if you had anyone at Christmas and you said no.” 

 

“I didn’t want to repeat past mistakes.”

“You will have to bring her to Aunt Geraldine’s, Tom, she is amazing.” Sarah urged, causing Tom to internally groan at how much his sister, and clearly his mother liked Paige, a woman, who, against her better judgement, agreed to help him with this embarrassing moment and do as he requested. It was backfiring spectacularly, his family usually disapproved of most women he seemed interested in, especially Sarah as the oldest, he thought this would be the same, but alas, they adored her, of all the women, the one that was not one he even could stand a chance with, was the one they liked. “Emma will adore her.” 

“Perhaps, just don’t be overbearing, it is scary enough for me and I know you’re just a pain in the neck.” He tried to play it off as a jestful comment but internally, Tom was hoping his request would be heard. 

“Last I read, she was engaged to another guy, she was wearing a ring at an interview, what…?” Sarah’s question died a quick death in her mouth as she saw the look on her brother’s face. “Not good?”

“No,” Tom stated. “He’s gone with about two years, in case you think I was anything to do with it too.” 

“I never even thought it.” She stated defensively. 

Tom was about to say something else when his mother entered the room looking like a peacock with its feathers displayed. “Mum…?” He knew immediately to be frightened. 

“As you two have not had breakfast yet.” His mother looked around the kitchen which did indeed suggest no one had eaten. “I think we should go get a bit of brunch in Laurents.” She stated. 

“Oh, yes.” Sarah’s face lit up. 

Tom, on the other hand, knew that this could lead to potential issues with Paige. “I…” He looked behind them to see an awkward look on her face. He tried to portray his apologies to her for dragging her into everything. “I don’t think…”

“Nonsense, it will be fine.” Diana ignored her son and swatted him towards the doorway. “You two get sorted and we’ll head.” 

Tom rushed out the door before his mother started physically pushing him, as she had done in his youth when he was reluctant to do anything. He gave Paige a very apologetic look as he walked towards her. She, for her part, realised she could actually speak to him for a millisecond without anyone hearing if she did as instructed and walked towards the stairs too. When they got to the room, Tom closed over the door. “I am so sorry. She is never usually this bad.” 

“I can see by your shock. What’s different this time?” Paige asked curiously. 

“I think she actually likes you.”

Paige looked at him for a moment before a small smile of disbelief came to her face. “Did you plan for her not to?”

“No, it’s just...no one is good enough for Mum, usually. The women I have met since becoming famous, she was not overly fond of. She is never rude, but she is standoffish, but with you... the irony of fucking ironies, I think she actually approves of you.”

“I am not going to lie, you are implying that to like me is an act of madness.” Paige pointed out. 

“Please, this is nothing on you, I am just shocked at the irony of the way she chooses to like the woman that there isn’t actually a relationship with.” Tom sighed. “I am sorry she is overbearing.”

“She’s exactly like my Mum,” Paige confessed. “I think they would either love or loathe each other. I can’t tell which yet.” 

“I thought it would be tea and then them wanting to go see my sister and I just get you to slip off without much issue, I didn’t think she’d suggest this, I swear.” 

“I can see,” Paige could see he was being genuine. “I guess it is better than being barely tolerated.”

“Did his family…?”

“His father believed he was punching above his weight, his mother was lovely to me, until I ceased funding her precious boy’s life and of course, it was all my fault I wasn’t there for him.” She scoffed. “I found that hilarious, I laughed in her face at that.”

Tom nodded. “My sister remembers your engagement, by the way. I should warn you.”

“I have nothing to hide, I did nothing wrong, so if she asks, I see no issue in telling the truth.” 

“No, of course not. I just didn’t want you getting blindsided.” Tom gave her a smile that was equal parts respect and sadness. He couldn’t fathom how someone would cheat on a woman so well rounded, yet here she stood. “I better get washed and changed, I am not sure what we can do for you though, considering.”

“It’s fine. I got caught crashing on friend’s couches more than once, I also keep spare panties in my bag.” Tom gave her a confused look. “Hey, a girl has to be prepared.” she shrugged. 

Tom said nothing and went into his en suite bathroom leaving Paige in his bedroom, doing everything she could to try and tidy herself so to not look like she had simply used the same clothes as the night before and not had anything at the home. By the time he finished in the shower, Paige had cleaned herself up somewhat, relieved to see that the small compact makeup and eyeliner and eyeshadow she had brought in her bag to Sophie and Ben’s a couple of days previous were still in her bag, giving her the ability to make it seem she was more prepared that she had been. Tom gave her a warm smile as she presented herself to him. “I will never be able to repay you for this.”

“I don’t think so,” she agreed, laughing. “It’s a good thing I am not running a tab.” 

“I wouldn’t blame you if you did.”

“Darling, you could not afford me.” She put on a Marilyn Monroe-esque accent, causing Tom to chuckle. 

“But still, it is hardly something you want?” 

“It’s fine. Your mother seems lovely.” 

“She is an amazing woman,” Tom stated proudly. 

For a moment, Paige studied and smiled. “You have respect for your mother, a good way to be.”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

Paige scoffed. “No, not really.” 

“Do you?”

“I love my Mum, she’s incredible, my brother does too, though he is the first to roll his eyes when she is overbearing.” She smiled at the reference of her mother. “My ex, he had no respect for his mother, that should have been a warning in itself for his lack of respect for women.” 

“I cannot imagine not respecting my mother.” Tom shook his head at the mere thought. 

 

“Tom?” The sound of his sister’s voice caused both of them to recall the situation at hand. “Are you two ready?”

“Yes.” He confirmed, very much unsure of the situation. Looking at Paige, he felt his guilt at what he was asking her to do rise again. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s half my fault.” Was all she stated as she walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. 

Tom sighed as he sprayed on a splash of cologne and joined them, never realising that one simple night of fun could result in such ridiculous consequences.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Paige endure his mother and sister for a meal before Tom is informed by Luke that it was noticed by the media.

 

The meal went incredibly well. His mother and sister adored Paige. There was nothing she seemed to say that they could find f ault  with. She was, like the night of the gathering in the Cumberbatches and in Tom’s own home the night before,  wonderful company. She spoke on a large range of topics, literature, history, politics. When they learnt she had studied in Oxford, it seemed yet another box regarding a worthy partner for Tom was ticked. All the time throughout the meal, Tom watched with trepidation that Paige would finally have enough of the situation and admit the truth, or something would rattle his deception, but nothing did. Paige was the most incredibly patient woman, giving his mother and sister her full attention. Laughing and joking with them as though they knew each other for years. It was a wonderful meal , part of him wished for it never to end, Paige was everything someone could want in a partner as far as he was concerned. He remembered her commented the night before, of how her ex had called her boring. Having been in her presence and, also having been in bed with her, he could very much confirm with complete certainty, that she was not boring in any manner, and the man that had done what he had to her, was nothing more than a selfish prick. 

 

When the time came to pay, Tom could see the determination in Paige’s eyes. He gave a slight shake of his head, hoping to convey that it was his treat, as she had been forced into the situation because of him, but the slight shake she returned told him she would have none of it. He sighed, not sure what way to argue it when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He ignored the device, knowing his mother would scold him for checking it at a meal, something she had practically forbidden but when it kept vibrating, he became worried. He took it out and carefully noted who was calling. 

 

“Thomas.” His mother gave a warning. 

 

“It’s Luke and he has rung four times and sent three messages to pick up,” Tom explained, apologising and walking to a quiet area to see what his publicist wanted. 

 

“My brother is an utter twat sometimes, what is someone like you doing with him, honestly, you could do way better.” Sarah declared as soon as Tom was gone.

 

Paige, seeing the smile on her face, laughed. “Tom is amazing, honestly, I love just talking to him. He is so animated about his passions, he is so respectful, one of the few men I have ever even gone to dinner with that actually is respectful of women, Mrs Hiddleston, you raised the most incredible man, I genuinely hope you know that. But it’s clear you did that with all three of your kids. The respect he speaks of you and Emma,” She looked a Sarah. “And even how he  references the women he has done projects with, or even simply met in passing, honestly, he is a credit to your family.” 

 

Diana gave a proud smile. “I am very glad to hear that. Tom has always been incredibly well behaved on that front. I mean, he had some boyish mischief, but thankfully nothing with regards women, so many men have so little respect.”   
  
Paige did not even register that she was nodding, Derek very much front and centre in her mind. If only she had not been so foolish as to waste her time with such a prick, she wished she had met someone more like Tom, considerate and fun. She loved talking to him and she loved his family, but the feeling of rejection, betrayal and heartache came to the fore once more and she shook the idea of perhaps trying to find someone new from her mind once more and instead refocused on merely enjoying some company for a short period. Tom’s family, like him, were lovely people, so she wanted to enjoy their presence. 

 

Tom returned to the table a few minutes later, looking incredibly sheepish. The three women looked at him expectantly. “We’ve been spotted.” He stated. He looked directly at Paige when he spoke next. “Your battery has died, I assume?” Frowning slightly, Paige took out her phone and looked at the screen, pressing the side button only to have his words confirmed when it failed to light up, a red light flashing for a moment, she looked at him and nodded. “Apparently, Oscar is trying to get through to you, after failing, he has instead gotten on to Luke, they are working out what is the best thing to say.” Paige felt her eyebrows raise at his words, Oscar, her PR officer/manager rarely needed to worry about these things with her. “They’re not overly bothered, merely annoyed we said nothing about going out in public and them having nothing prepared. 

 

Paige knew what Tom was saying, she could see it in his eyes, he was pleading and apologising with his eyes for her to go along with it. Internally, Paige swore never to help another person again. It really was true what they say, ‘no good deed goes unpunished’. She looked at Tom, sighed and nodded. It would do her no favours to go against what Oscar was asking her to do on this, she knew that. He only had her best interests at heart, he had ever since the beginning, so she would trust him on this. Tom was a lovely guy, no drinking too much, no drugs, no abusive behaviour to anyone, he was the ‘internet’s boyfriend’, a gentleman, and the only person she knew of that was an ex of his was not going to be bothered by her, so she said nothing more and just nodded slightly. No doubt she would have to talk to Oscar about it later. “I guess we better pay up and deal with the real world again.” She got to her feet, her phone case in her hand, her card in it, adamant that she pay for the meal. 

 

“No,” Tom stated firmly, knowing what she was doing. 

 

“Try and stop me.” 

 

The smirk on her face made it all the more fun for Tom. “You shouldn’t, it’s my family and after everything…”

 

Paige leant up and whispered into his ear, “If you think this makes up for what I’ve put up with today, you have another thing coming, ‘Hiddles’, You owe me big time for this.”   
  
“I thought you weren’t keeping a tab?” He smiled back, loving the clearly playful mannerisms she was displayed. 

 

“I reconsidered.”   
  
Tom licked his teeth, seeing the playful look on her face. “I don’t blame you.” He was going to apologise again when the waitress came over. He went to give her his card when Paige took out hers and a twenty-pound note. The waitress took hers and place it in the machine. “But…”   
  
“Yeah, you’ve got to speak the language of the working person, they don’t teach you that in Cambridge.” She took the machine and put in her pin number before handing it back to the waitress. 

 

“Did you pay extra for it in Oxford?”   
  
“No, actually, that one came from the School of Mum who came from a single parent home, who never got past her GCSEs and who worked her ass off to have fuck all. She married my dad, who went through the bottom rung up way of work to own his own company thanks to some very smart choices and when my brother and I were young, my mum went to night school and learnt how to do accounts and secretary work and with a good loan and the happenstance of the global rise in the economies, my parents lucked out and were able to give me and Mark everything we could ever want, but with respect for people in the position my parents had been in. I did my A-levels having never had to know a part-time job because my parents wanted me to focus on school, but Mum educated me what people on the life of a struggling to get by waitress, including, tipping.” She took her card back and said her thanks to the waitress. 

 

“I tip.” 

 

“But to get your card to be the one taken, you need to tip well and show it from the start.” 

 

“It’s nice to let someone treat you from time to time.” Paige gave an almost scoffing face in retort. “When was the last time you let someone treat you to something?”   
  
“I don’t need someone to treat me, I treat me.”   
  
“That’s not a valid answer to that particular question.” 

 

“Does it matter?”   
  
“Yes,” Tom studied her face curiously. “You see, I think this is part of your issue, you are so used to not being treated that you don’t realise you are not obligated to pay for things.”   
  
“I am fully aware I do not need to, but I wished to. I enjoyed this and since we are being honest, be honest with me, when was the last time a woman did not expect you to pay for something without ulterior motives for it?” Tom’s brows rose for a moment before he cast his mind back. In all honesty, Taylor had her own money, but looking back, with her actions with her songs, she made it back tenfold in the end. “Exactly. Allow yourself to be treated, Tom. the fact it is not expected of me is a very pleasant change. I never get cooked a homemade dinner quite as you made.” She turned and went back to the table, satisfied none heard their quiet exchange. 

 

Tom went to the bathroom for a moment, startled by the allure of such an incredibly independent woman, and one so unapologetically so. He liked strong women, it was something he always found attractive, but Paige was unapologetic about it in a manner unlike many others, would make it a point of principal to declare, ad naseum, that they were independent in a manner that seemed to them to be their only defining feature, not simply a part of their overall person. 

 

Paige returned to the table, his mother and sister having seen but not heard the slight argument for who would pay and having seen Paige rise victorious from the situation. 

 

“Thank you.” Sarah smiled. “You know, from your books and your interviews I have read, I knew you were amazing, but meeting you, you’re even more so.”    
  
“I’m not perfect.”    
  
“No one is,” Diana replied. “It’s the ones that do not admit that who you should be wary of.” Paige nodded, she had met so many like that since she began her career. “So, you will consider going with him to aunt Geraldine’s?”

 

“I will check my work schedule.” She smiled diplomatically.

 

When Tom  arrived back to the table, he could see from simply looking at Paige that his mother had badgered her more. He gave another apologetic look and suggested they leave. 

 

Diana requested that he bring her and Sarah to Oxford Street so they could go shopping, which he did without complaint. The women said goodbye to the pair quickly, with comments that they would see them again soon and once more suggesting that Paige join the family at the aunt’s event in the coming fortnight. Tom pulled away from the curb and drove off, Paige sitting in the passenger seat, saying very little. 

 

“I don’t even know where to start apologising,” Tom confessed. 

 

“I have learnt a very valuable lesson from this,” Paige commented plainly. 

 

“Don’t say ‘yes’ to me?” Tom hampered a guess, half joking. 

 

“Don’t say yes to anyone. Don’t help anyone.” Tom looked at her, startled, her face was not showing the smile of earlier, instead, it was almost sad. “I try to be nice and I end up getting into a mess.” 

“I am genuinely sorry.”

 

“It’s my own fault. I am a big girl, I have to take responsibility for me.” 

 

Nothing more was said between the pair as the car went through the streets of London until they got to Archway.

 

“Left at the traffic lights.” Tom glanced at Paige, who was instead focusing on the streets going by. “Anywhere along there is good. My place is down a narrow enough street so I don’t want to be a bother.”   
  
“It’s fine, honestly.” Tom stole another glance and felt his guilt rise, she clearly felt awkward. He did too, but clearly, she was more so. He indicated and went left. 

 

“It’s on the right.” She barely spoke above a whisper. 

 

Tom indicated again and waited for further instruction. After a moment, one house stuck out to him. “It’s that one, isn’t it?” He pointed to the second last building from the end. Paige stared at him, startled at his accurate assumption. “It screams ‘You’.” He explained. 

 

“How?”   
  
Tom shrugged. “I’m not sure, it just does.” 

 

Paige did not know what to say to that. “I hope I was of help to you for your part.” She went to open the door.

 

“Paige, I cannot apologise enough to you.”   
  
“It’s fine, honestly.”    
  
“Evidently not. I have no idea what my Mum said when I went to the bathroom but you have become almost downtrodden since and I feel terrible for that.” 

 

“It’s not something negative. You have an incredible family Tom. I see with Ben that getting to where you want to be in your business is hard, keeping who you are while doing it is even harder. Your Mum is incredible, she is so caring and wants nothing but the best for the three of you and it shows, and honestly, I can see why Sophie always goes on about how incredibly good and how much of a gentleman you are and it is clear your mother is a huge part of that.”   
  
“Then why are you so down?”   
  
“Because I don’t get the pleasure of doing it again.” She confessed. “Thank you, Tom. I will let you get back to normality and I better get on to Oscar before he terminates our contract.”

 

“Luke would take you in a heartbeat, I dare say he would love to get rid of me sometimes, I am nothing but trouble when I get started.”

 

Paige laughed. “Yeah, you’re definitely an undercover Kurt Cobain or Liam Gallagher type personality, aren’t you?”

 

“I hide it well.” Paige laughed again. “You are by far, one of the most incredible women I have had the pleasure to meet, and I genuinely mean that.”   
  
“That’s very kind of you, Hiddles.” She smirked, seeing his reaction to the nickname. “I will hopefully talk to you soon.”   
  
“I hope so. Perhaps at one of Sophie and Ben’s dinners.”    
  
“Perhaps.” She opened the door, got out and walked towards the house. As soon as she did, a somewhat fat looking ginger cat rushed out from a garden to meow at her. “What?” It meowed again. “Are you seriously on my back about what I do?” Another meow. “You see, this is why she leaves you outside, you are too much of a damn Busybody.” 

 

Tom could not help but laugh at Paige’s interaction with the feline. It was silly but funny to see her act in such a manner. He had, more than once, reacted to animals in a similar manner, it was a good way to be in his opinion. With a final wave to one another, she went into her home and he drove away. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige deals with her manager regarding the situation and Benedict rings Tom for an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter of this for today I'm afraid.

“Oscar, I am so sorry. My phone was dead, I had not planned on the brunch.”

Paige started with her manager/publicist. She knew she would have several people to call, going by her messages at least. Oscar would be on damage control, that was paramount, Marks ‘eh, what did I just read?’ could wait. 

“Paige, if I’m honest, I am not entirely sure what you are apologising for.” He stated jovially. “I mean, it is brunch with a man that is quite frankly, the male equivalent of you if what Luke is telling me is true, that is hardly something to apologise for.”Oscar dismissed. “Though, that is some manner in which to announce it.”

“There is nothing to announce. Tom asked me to assist him with preparing for his next part, because of Derek, so we had dinner and discussed it and that’s it.” 

“So how does dinner become brunch with his mother and sister then? You were spotted going into the restaurant as one group.” Oscar asked. 

“I…” there was very little Paige could reply to that without admitting her him she just slept with Tom the night before. “We’re not a couple.” 

“Look, Paige, you know I don’t involve myself in your personal life so long as you don’t drag it around in public like dirty laundry, but you are not going to be able to play this down. I know that weasel Derek did a number on things with you so I know you don’t want people talking again but you chose the wrong guy if you want privacy, Hiddleston is big news, he has the fangirls and looking around online, I don’t think you are aware, but for the most part, you are very much being liked. I mean, there are the few that seem heartbroken, I won’t lie to you but for the most part, you are being adored. You are trending on social media. I wouldn’t be surprised if you saw an increase in the sales of your books solely because of this.”

Paige rolled her eyes. Of course, as her publicist and her manager, Oscar would see that side of things. To Paige, she could not see how they would happen, but she rarely bothered to challenge him on that. “Look, don’t get ahead of yourself.”

“Well, Luke and I were talking, he worked for me for a while at the beginning of his career, Luke, great guy. Good solid head on his shoulders. When I realised it was him managing Hiddleston, I knew it would be alright. Anyway, we were talking and he said that from their side, this is the best manner to deal with it, casual, being yourselves, simply relaxed. 

“Honestly, Oscar, you are getting ahead of yourselves, there is nothing to this. Look, Tom and I both know Ben and Sophie Cumberbatch, we were at their house this week, got talking and he asked if I could help him with his play, nothing more.” The scoff from the older man told her he did not believe a word, so she sighed in defeat. She knew he wasn’t going to listen but it was not particularly important. Tom would continue with his life, she would continue with hers, and at best, they could possibly bump into each other in London some time or most likely, if either of them had the courage to go to Ben and Sophies’s anytime in the future, something she knew she was not feeling particularly confident about herself. While hoping to get Oscar to stop going on about Tom, she realised her phone was telling her of another call trying to get through. Looking at the screen all of a sudden, Oscar’s rambling seemed far more appealing. “Oscar, I’m afraid my Mum is trying to get through to me over and over, I better see if everything is okay.”

“Oh yes, very good. I will call you about the book deal tomorrow.”

“Book deal?” Paige scanned her mind for a moment, trying to recall what interview Oscar could be referring to. 

“Yes, the meeting with the publishing company, on Thursday you know about this.”

Paige winced. She did know about it, she had simply forgotten and with only a mere two days to it, she most certainly could do without it. “Yes, sorry. Yes, I just need to talk to Mum now, Oscar, so I will speak to you then. Bye.” She hung up and immediately called her mother back. “Mum?”

“Paige.”

Paige pursed her lips together at her mother’s tone. “Mum, when you ring me three times in the space of about a minute, I think there’s an emergency, not that you want a chat, you had me terrified. I literally all but threw Oscar off the phone.” She scolded, putting on her kettle, knowing she would not have her phone away from her ear for at least twenty minutes. “So, what is it you rang to tell me?”

“Nothing at all, Darling.” Her mother’s voice told her there was something.

“Mum, I know you thirty-three years, whatever it is, just say it.”

“Well, after everything with that absolute scoundrel, I knew you would not rush off to meet someone else, but to hear you are seeing Tom Hiddleston, not from you but from the radio...honestly, Paige.” Her mother seemed genuinely bothered. 

Paige sighed. “Mum, I am not seeing Tom, I just was helping him for his new play.”

“And to go for a meal with his mother and sister but not me. I feel very hurt, Paige.”

 

“Mum…Look, I did not plan to meet his mother and sister today, they just turned up to his house unannounced and his mum badgered us into getting something to eat and it all snowballed from there, you know I don’t keep things from you, or Dad.” Paige explained. 

There was a moment of silence, as though her mother was processing what her daughter had revealed to her before she spoke again, her tone far chirpier. “So, what is his mother like, does he speak to her with respect? You know, I always said Derek treated Helen with no respect.” 

Paige feared she would roll her eyes back into her skull if today continued as it had done, thus far. “He is an utter gentleman, Mum; to his mother and his sisters, and indeed every woman.” She did not reference Derek or his mother Helen, though it was true, her mother always commented on his lack of respect for his mother. “She is amazing, by the way, Diana. She reminds me a lot of you.”

“Wonderful. So, when are you bringing him to dinner?”

“Mum, please listen, it’s not like that. I was just helping him with his show and the next thing you know, it is blown completely out of proportion.” 

“Your father thinks him a little thin, but he is very handsome.”

Paige scoffed. Her father was always blunt, she loved that about him. He was born to a working-class family and even with affording his children good educations and such, he never lost his roots as he worked his way up. “I doubt Dad called him ‘handsome’.”

“I did nothing of the sort.” Her father growled in the background. “It’s your mother thinks him handsome.” 

“Put Dad on Mum,” Paige asked, knowing her father would speak through her mother if she did not talk to him directly. 

“Paigey, you got back on the horse finally, I see.”

“Dad, not you too.”

“You are too beautiful and good to be single, Paige, you need someone.”

“Dad, life is not about needing someone. I am perfectly happy.”

“No, you’re not. Other people can be alone but not you, you want to have someone otherwise you would never have said yes to Derek.” 

Paige said nothing. She had wanted to get married, she did want someone, before. Now she was too scared to try again, once was painful enough. “People change, Dad.” 

“Not too much, Sweetheart.” 

“Look, I met him at Sophie’s, he’s doing a play where he is being cheated on, he knew what Derek did, he asked me to give him some personal experience to work into his performance, he made me dinner and we discussed it and then today, his mother and sister turned up at his and before we know it, they are dragging us to lunch.”

“Well, I don’t need a rundown of everything, but sounds like you two are getting on well. Has Mark met him yet?”

“No, no one has met him because there is nothing for anyone to be meeting, why is no one believing me on this?” Paige thought of her parents, her father would at least have some chance of listening to her. 

“You just admitted to going out with him for brunch, and that he is cooking dinner for you. At least he knows how to cook, that’s one up. We just want you to be happy, Paige. You will have to bring him to dinner on Sunday. We need to see if he really is good enough for you. I heard you say he treats women right, that’s a big step up from that sack of pus.” 

“Dad…”

“Now, I mean it. I want to meet him.” 

“Dad, put Mum back on.” All of a sudden, her mother did not seem too bad. 

“See you soon, Paigey.”

“Bye Dad. Love you.” A moment later, the line was switched to her mother again. 

It took twenty-five minutes for her mother to finally come off the phone, but that was only because a friend had called around to talk to her...specifically regarding Paige’s new famous boyfriend. Paige hung up feeling frustrated regarding her parents’ ignoring her on the matter. 

She sent Mark a quick message, telling him she would talk to him later, she was just recovering from a call to their mother first. 

*

Tom sighed as he threw his car keys in the bowl he kept them in beside the door after returning home. He did not know what to think of the madness that had become his past twenty-four hours. 

He never intended to do anything with Paige, just dinner in return for picking her brain to better his role as Robert, to give him some credence. When he heard her confess to Sophie she was sexually frustrated, he thought nothing of it. He had suffered it himself, in fact, he was suffering it last night, hence his eagerness to seek a willing partner. She had spoken so eloquently and passionately. Her intelligence, like her demeanour, was incredibly alluring and he had fallen for her somewhat, he could not help it. When she kissed him back, when she had been so willing, he lost any modicum of control he thought he had. When his sister and mother had come, he asked Paige to play along and she did, better than many women he knew that acted for a living. She took everything his mother threw at her, and goodness knows she threw most everything, and she did not falter. Paige was an incredible woman. 

He also thought of how she paid for brunch. She did not like men doing things for her, she could do it for herself. That was incredibly sexy. A woman that controlled a situation. The cheating pig that threw her aside was an idiot of the highest order in Tom’s eyes. 

When he heard his phone begin to ring, he was not in much of a mood for whoever it was, seeing Ben’s name, the fact that he had apparently rung two other times and a message from him stating to answer the phone, Tom did so. “Ben.”

“What the Hell have I just heard on the radio?”

Tom, having not had the radio on, did not know what Ben was referencing. “I don’t know? Is this some sort of weird guessing game?”

“Don’t get smart,” Ben warned. “I had the radio on to listen about actual news only to get the entertainment news special that Tom Hiddleston brought his new girlfriend, Paige Winters out to lunch with his mother and sister, that is the news I am referencing. Why, in the name of all you believe in, are you and Paige, of all bloody people, going to lunch with your family?”

“I was speaking with Paige with regards Betrayal. She very kindly was giving me insight so I could portray Robert better and Mum and Sarah showed up and got the wrong end of things.” 

“You’re leaving out some of the story,” Ben declared. “I think you forget that I actually know you.”

Tom said nothing for a moment. “So, we may have…” For a simple exhaling of breath, Tom could hear the disapproval in it. “We are both adults, Ben. Nothing bad happened. She’s an incredible woman and she just helped me out with this.” 

“Of all the people to break down Paige’s wall, why am I not surprised it’s you? Honestly, I told Sophie before you’d get on well.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the world talking about Tom Hiddleston and his writer girlfriend, it becomes clear the talk is turning profits for the pair and their professional endeavours, enough to give publicists and managers ideas.

“So when are you meeting him again?”

“I’m not.” Paige looked at the coffee cup in front of her. 

“Paige, of all people, I think you need to hear this from me. You need to start seeing people again. You looked like you genuinely liked him.” Nicola fought with her daughter to eat her food. “I know Derek did a number on the two of us, and I haven’t rushed out the door to find someone else, but I, at least, have gone out with a few people a couple of times, and I have a daughter.” 

Paige said nothing more on the matter. She did not want to discuss it. “How is she now?” 

“Her temperature is normal, she’ll have to stay on antibiotics for the rest of the week and the doctors want me to consider putting her on the lists for grommets.”

“Will they help?”

“Yes, now, stop changing the subject and explain how you ended up staying the night with one of the most eligible bachelors in London.” 

“Even if I wanted to discuss it, your daughter is in the room.”

“My daughter is not old enough to understand what we are talking about.” Nicola pointed out. “How does helping with a character turn into you two in bed?” 

“He's really well read, well spoken, respectful, everything.” 

“So, the opposite of Derek then, that's a good start.” Paige gave you an unimpressed look. “Hey, I went out with him too, I know it's insulting to both of us. It doesn't make it any less true though, does it?”

Paige could not argue that. “I don't want to open myself to that again. You remember the way it was when you realised what was happening, why subject myself to that again?”

“You're not. Sure there is a risk of that. There always will be, but there's no guarantee. Why risk never being happy with a man again just because one asshole made us feel bad?”

Paige just looked at Alannah and said nothing. 

*

“Mark?”

“A text wouldn't have killed you.” Her brother growled. “So, when is Mum having you drag him to dinner?” 

“She wants that to happen at the earliest convenience. It will not be happening at all.”

“Why not?”

“Because there is nothing happening for it to happen. Tom and I are not in a relationship so there's no need for it to.”

“Then why were you having lunch with his family?”

For a moment, Paige did not know what to answer. “Because the other night, he asked me to help him with a character, I went to his home because I didn't want people to get the wrong idea.” Mark scoffed. “Shut up, I ended up staying the night, yes, I know. And the next morning, his mum and sister showed up and he asked me to pretend it was more than it was because his mum is like ours only she insisted we go out to eat and it all snowballed from there.” In truth, telling him everything actually felt good. 

There was silence on the other end of the phone or a few seconds, which worried Paige before the sound of her brother erupting in laughter filled her ear. “You're lying, you have to be lying. Please tell me it's true, Paige. I'm begging you, please tell me this actually happened.”

Paige scoffed. Of course, Mark would think it was hilarious. It was part of the reason she loved him so much, he was so relaxed about most everything and tried to see the light side of any situation. “It's a hundred per cent the truth.” He started laughing again. “It's not actually that funny.” 

“It's not funny, it's hilarious.” Mark countered. “Honestly, that's the funniest shit I've ever heard. Brilliant.”

“Thanks a lot.” 

“Honestly, Paige. I love you, I really do. No other sister could be this funny.”

“Thank you. You know your amusement is paramount in the going ons of my life.” He chuckled again. “And what's worse is his Mum was lovely and so nice to me, which is made worse because apparently, she doesn’t like any woman he has introduced to her.” He laughed. “Mark!”

“Honestly, Paige. This is better than telly.”

“You're no help.” 

“In what way do you think I could help you with this? So, what, you're not going to see him again?”

“Not like that, no.” 

“Can I ask why?” 

“You can ask, yes, that doesn't mean I'll answer.”

“Paige...you really need to stop holding onto that prick and what he did.” She did not respond. “He's off now, with someone else and he left you, and Nicola, of course, messed up. Nicola now has to think of the daughter he left her to care for and you...you won't even leave someone in.”

“I don't need someone.”

“No one needs someone, but you are risking not being happy for a guy who never cared if you were, you are letting him rule your life. I mean, I know this guy is an actor and you really could be one too, but you seemed to genuinely enjoy Hiddleston's company in those pictures and vice versa.”

“He is great company, I wouldn't deny that. I don't need to be seeing him to enjoy and want to be in his company.” 

“Yet in two years, he's the first guy you seem to have not instantly regretted being around.” 

“I regret it, believe me.”

“It, or the joke of the day that it caused? Because those are two entirely things.”

Paige said nothing more and contemplated her brother's words. 

*

For the next week, including the following Sunday’s obligatory dinner with her family, that, even with constant mentions of Tom joining them, Paige really did enjoy, mostly because Mark spent the majority of the day making her laugh by laughing at the situation she found herself in, made all the funnier by their mother then mentioning Tom again, which caused Paige to warn her brother with a glare to say nothing, causing him to laugh, and her again in turn. 

It was Wednesday, she had just cleaned the living room, cleaning and not paying too great heed to anything when her phone went off. Hearing the ringtone she kept for Oscar, she walked over and picked it up. “Good afternoon to you, Mr Richards, how are you today?”

“I am wonderful, Ms Winters, absolutely wonderful and do you know why?”

 

His even more dramatic tone than usual startled Paige somewhat. Oscar was a naturally jovial man, but this was very excited, even for him. “I have no idea.”

“Guess who has two of her books in the top ten of the week again?”

“What?”

“I told you, your little relationship coming out has caused his fans to be interested in your work, you have increased sales, fourteen thousand copies is the least you have sold of your books and the sales are global, not just here in Britain and the only reason that one is not selling as well is it is the sequel, so predicted sales for that are expected to increase also.” silence was the only response. “Paige?”

“I...I don’t know what to say.” 

“I told you that your relationship with Mr Hiddleston would reap benefits.” 

“But we are not in a relationship Oscar, I told you already. I was merely assisting him with his work and people got the wrong end of the stick.” 

Finally, Oscar seemed to be listening to her. “You’re being honest with me?”

“What reason have I to lie?”

“I see.” Oscar’s tone was low and pensive. “Paige, I will ring you back in a while, alright?”

“Sure fine. I will talk to you then.” The line went dead immediately after. 

Thinking over what Oscar had said, she got up Google on her phone and typed in the ten best sellers of the week. Sure enough, her name glared through the phone screen back at her, not once, but twice. Two of her books were on it. It was not a coincidence, there was no way for it to be. She went onto Amazon and typed in the name of her best seller. Sure enough, the reviews had skyrocketed and the 4.0-star rating now was at 4.5. She did not know what to think or say. 

A short time later, her phone rang again, Oscar’s tone. She answered it, anxious to see what he had to say. “Are you busy?”

“At present, not particularly, why?”

“Come to my office.”

“Now?”

“Please, Paige.”

“I can be there in about an hour.”

“Faster, Paige. Please.” 

Paige tidied herself up, then went and retrieved her jacket before going out the door, wondering what it was Oscar wanted. 

*

Paige’s confusion was only intensified when she turned up at Oscar’s office to see none other than Tom looking at her, awkwardly. “Hello.” 

“Hi.” She gave a forced small smile back. “Why are you here?”

“I am not sure, if I’m honest.” He confessed. “Luke told me to come here and when Luke uses that particular tone, it is best to comply. Why are you here?”

“Oscar is my manager and PR agent. He told me to come in ASAP.” 

Tom nodded as he thought over her words. “How are you?”

“Good, you?”

“Fine. My mother is very much asking for you.”

Paige could only laugh slightly at that. “My mother is livid I met yours and is all but insisting I bring you to dinner. Your name came up at her dinner table more on Sunday than all other names combined.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Honestly, I caused you nothing but pain and misery.” 

“That’s a tad overdramatic. My brother thinks this is completely hilarious.”

“You told him?”

“Yes.”

“And he is okay with it?”

“Why wouldn’t he be?”

“What we did…”

“My brother is a fully grown man, he knows what we did, why we played up in front of your mother, and he is laughing at me any time he sees me or gets a call from me and I am about this close to kicking him in the balls.” She showed her index and thumb to Tom, both about a millimetre from one another.

“Oh dear.” Tom winced slightly at the idea. “So, your manager/publicist, my agent and my publicist are in that room without us, that is a tad concerning.”

“Only a tad.” Paige looked at the door. “Has your week been affected?”

“Excuse me?” Tom did not know how to comprehend that particular question. 

“Your week, has it been affected by our being seen together last week?”

“I...don’t know. I mean, Ben gave me the questioning of a lifetime, but other than that, no.” 

“Okay.” She went back to thinking. 

“Can I ask why you would ask that?”

“I don’t know. I am trying to make sense of this.”

 

Tom was about to respond when Anja, Oscar’s secretary since before Paige had hired him, came out of the room. “They are asking for you to join them now.” She held the door open for them, Tom standing back and allowing Paige to enter first. The manner in which the three men were looking at them concerned both Tom and Paige. 

“Luke, Christian, what is going on?” Tom was the first to speak. 

“We just want to speak to you both for a moment,” Luke explained. “Ms Winters, I am Luke Windsor, I am Tom’s publicist, this is Christian Hodell, he is one of the partners of Hamilton Hodell and Tom’s agent. Tom this is Oscar Richard’s, Paige’s publicist and manager.” 

“Hello.” Paige gave an apologetic smile. “I fear I can only apologise for the work last week caused for you all.” 

“Yes, honestly, we did not mean for it to happen,” Tom added. 

“No, that was nothing.” Oscar dismissed. “But the ripple effect of it has caused us to think.” Paige and Tom looked at one another, bewildered. “As you know from our call earlier, Paige, this has had an impact on you.” Tom looked at Paige worriedly. “You’ve sold more books in the past week than you have since the movie deal and the reviews are continuing to increase. The BBC wants you to go on the radio about it. They have badgered me twice today about it.” 

 

“Wow.”

“Tom, Betrayal has almost sold out, there are only a few tickets left for most every date,” Christian told him, Luke nodded. “Honestly, this is the fastest sales they have had. Many are already sold out.”

“It’s on for nearly four months,” Tom commented. “I know we expected big sales, but that many?”

“Ms Winters holds a following of educated and well-read fans, her approval of your work, your name and sheer talent on stage, it’s a deadly duo. Going by social media, the overlap is causing significant sales.” Christian explained. 

Luke looked between the pair. “It would seem that you’re an unexpected power couple.” 

“But…” Paige began.

“Yes. I told them, you stated there is no actual relationship here.” Oscar stated. 

Immediately, Paige realised what was happening, she noted the terms and reasons being used and realised what was being implied. “You want to stage one?” 

Luke smiled, realising how intelligent she was to have figured it out before Tom, who now seemed to be on the same page as them. “I know it is not the most ideal situation, but all things considered, we think that for a short time, it may be in both parties best interests, to consider such a situation.”

“By best interests, let’s just be clear here, you are implying our work interests,” Tom interjected. “Luke…”

“Tom, after the last disaster, you really cannot afford to simply be seen with a woman once again and for her to dash off again soon after.” Tom felt as though that was a low blow and it showed. “I know this seems harsh Tom, but it is a good idea, I feel. Of all the women, Paige is so well suited, and Ms Winter’s, your sales are set to rise this week.” She looked at him curiously. “I know this is a tad tacky, I thought the same thing when Oscar suggested it, but it is an idea that is very much profitable to both parties.” 

“There’s more to life than simply money, Mr Windsor.” 

Luke chuckled. “Yes, there is, and that is part of the reasoning for this. You are not going to do a ‘sell all’, neither is Tom. You both ride this little wave, you say the publicity of the press was too much after it, part ways and nothing more. No nasty songs, media comments, nothing.” 

Tom shook his head slightly. “We’re above this.” He looked at Paige. “What happened last week caused me to force Paige into something that she did not want, I feel incredibly guilty about this, I am not doing that again.”

“The issue with last week, from what you have told me, is your mother forcing you in public, this time, should you agree, everything will be laid out on the table, no nasty surprises, for you both to agree to.” Luke countered. 

“What would be expected of us?” Paige asked, not because she was seriously thinking of considering it, but to see what was the lie of the land. 

“Going to dinner, getting coffee, walking Tom’s dog, going to the play, just being seen to be two regular human beings, very ‘normal’ things really.”

“Tom doesn’t need a ‘girlfriend’, he is portrayed fine by himself.” Paige pointed out. 

“Not really.” She looked at Tom, startled to hear it was him that was answering, not his team. “I took a hit for the whole Taylor Swift thing, I am seeing as a bit of a joke now.” She looked sadly at him. “I accepted that it was my own doing. But I am not subjecting you to it, it’s not fair.” 

“I just don’t understand why we would fake a relationship.” 

“This is the era of such things, sadly. One’s own merit is not everything anymore.” Christian stated. “I know this is odd, and you are both highly professional and inoffensive people, but that is part of it. Katie Price sells more books than most serious female writers, which is wrong, as of course, they are ghostwritten, but she is more famous and for that, she profits.” 

Paige paused and thought over what he said. She had no quarrel with Katie Price, she had not even met the other woman, but yes, her chick-lit did outsell Booker Prize Winners and that never sat fully with Paige, she felt more serious work deserved more praise. “So, if we cannot beat them, join them, is it?”

“Fuck no,” Oscar growled. “No drugged out of your head, no dirty laundry in public, just you two, acting like two normal people just enjoying a healthy relationship, nothing more.” 

“That won’t sell for long, though.” Tom pointed out. 

“No, but that is why we just go with it for now while it is selling,” Christian argued. “Think it over, it will very much be worth your while, I think you’ll find.”

Tom and Paige simply looked at one another again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige and Tom, against their better judgement, decide to go ahead with the fake relationship, so they start with one of Paige's family Sunday dinners, where Tom learns a bit more about the woman.

Tom felt slightly wary of the man sitting across from him, smirking into the back of his hand. Neither he nor Paige were entirely sure why they agreed to this, but they had, and that meant pulling out all the stops, starting with dinner on a Sunday with her parents. 

Her mother, he realised, was a lot like his own but she was a tad more eccentric. She was elated that they had thought to bring him to dinner whilst Paige spent the entire journey to her parents’ home apologising for how her mother was about to act. Tom was relieved to see it was not as bad as Paige had led him to believe. In fact, her parents were very much pleasant and jovial people. Her father, he likened a lot to his own, a man who did not let his own less affluent childhood affect his ability to make his way in the world and who very much educated himself via avid reading. The discussion he had with the man regarding Harold Pinter and his work was very much pleasant and insightful. 

Her brother had been delayed on his arrival, so they did not get to speak to him before the meal was on the table. But Paige had informed him that she had told her brother of what was happening and told Tom that he would literally laugh for the most of the meal at the ridiculousness of it all. Her warning had been accurate. Mark did seem to find the entire thing utterly hilarious and to her credit, Fiona sat beside him trying to get him to stop. 

“Mum, please, stop.” Paige pleaded as her mother discussed some menial matter of little importance. “Forget not boring Tom, don’t bore all of us.” 

Her father chuckled at his daughter’s statement. “Paige, be nice to your mother.” His wife gave him a grateful look. “She can’t help it if she is bothered by useless information.” 

Paige, Mark and Fiona erupted in laughter as Violet looked at her husband in annoyance. “Thank you, Martin.” 

“Anytime, my Dear Wife.” He winked with a grin. 

Tom looked to Paige who, like her brother and his fiancée were laughing. He realised this was entirely normal for the family to just joke in such a manner. He chuckled and embraced it, envious of the way the family clearly were close with both parents. It was something he always felt was missing in his home. His parents respected one another, never speaking ill of one another in front of their children and they loved their significant others, but they were not together. Violet and Martin clearly had a loving and pleasant relationship even after almost forty years of marriage. When Paige looked back at him, she simply rolled her eyes and smiled brightly at him. 

The dinner was followed by tea and talking. Violet and Martin getting all of their children’s news from the past week, asking for further information on the different things they had informed their parents about through the week and discussing anything that could be construed as an issue in their lives, anyone with any idea of how to assist was given a chance to talk. He realised then why Paige had been so calm and respectful to her ex’s side piece, she was from a home the likes of which he thought not to actually exist. What he also noted was how Fiona was just as much part of the conversation as her partner or his sister. 

Paige explained that Mark had met Fiona in college. He was friends with her for over a year before they drunkenly kissed one night. After a small awkward time of avoiding one another, they were forced into a situation where they had to talk about what happened and realised they liked each other more than they thought and had been together since. Thirteen years together and they would be getting married that summer. Paige was Fiona's bridesmaid and everything as they had become close over the years. 

“I'm not sure.” Martin conceded. “What do you think, Thomas?”

Tom felt himself come up short. “I'm afraid I have never had the honour myself. I have played groomsman a few times and truthfully, renting seems the most done thing.” He stated. “I use suits all the time and if I'm honest, I would never use a suit like that outside of a wedding setting and at the cost of such things, it seems mad to pay that.”

“I agree, a damn waste of money,” Martin growled. “We did ours for almost nothing and though it was hardly a large affair, we had everyone fed, dressed and looked after for the cost of the damn flowers these days.”

“We should go to Mrs Evan’s and pick some of her flowers while she’s on holidays.” Paige joked. 

“I dare you, and if you do, I want to be there to record it because she will probably murder you if you look sideways at them.” Mark laughed. 

“You don’t record me doing that, are you mad? That’s evidence.” 

“Paige,” Her mother tried to chastise her, but she was too busy laughing at her children’ interactions, elated that after their entire childhood and half of their teenage years, the siblings had stopped fighting practically day and night and had instead become incredibly close. “What must Tom think?”

“I think Tom is thinking of the SAS training he did for The Night Manager and is probably contemplating if he’d make the door if he dropped and rolled at this stage.” Paige shrugged. 

Mark scoffed before looking at Tom who seemed not entirely startled she would say such a thing. “There’s very little you could do to convince me to deal with one such as my sister, you’re either incredibly brave or incredibly desperate. I haven’t decided yet.”

“We’re not bloody Targaryns or Lannisters, you never have to deal with me on such a level so you never have to concern yourself with such. Maybe I am just like this with you because you’re my brother and I am nicer to the people I am not forced to be around.” She smirked and stuck out her tongue. 

“The door’s there, off with you.” Mark pointed to the side. 

“That’s the window, you idiot,” Martin growled causing Fiona and Paige to snort in laughter. “Didn't we spend a fortune educating you? Good to see that there’s truth to the saying ‘educated beyond your intelligence’, Fiona, you’re too good for him. Run, we won’t blame you.” 

“I’ve been telling her that for years.” Paige piped up. 

“Will you two ever stop picking on me?”

“You’re the first to join in with your father against Paige.” Their mother pointed out. 

“That’s different,” Mark contested.

“How is that different?” Paige asked curiously.

“Because it’s you.” 

*

Paige sighed as they got back into the car after the afternoon with her family. “Be honest, you’re regretting this agreement, aren’t you?” She looked at Tom as he indicated at a set of traffic lights, waiting for them to go green. 

“Yes,” Tom confessed. “I am.” Paige looked at him, slightly startled he confessed such so easily. “I am so jealous.” 

“Jealous?” 

“Of your family.” Paige eyed him with uncertainty. “No really. You are so close. Seeing your parents interact as they do, the way they interact with you and your brother, his fiancée, I am incredibly envious.” 

“We’re not perfect.”

 

“No one is.” 

“My family had its rough times too. Mum and Dad went through some very rough patches, Dad even went to live elsewhere for a few months, but thankfully, they were able to work through it. I was six at the time. Then, when I was fourteen, they went through a terrible patch when my Dad stopped working so much and things got awkward at home but I later realised why. I thought Mum was mad that he was under her feet or that she was fretting money, but I find out one day when I came back from school because I was in boarding, to my Dad sick, bald and drinking this weird drink and stuff. The side of the drink carton and the drip site on his arm told me what my Dad didn’t want to. He had found a lump...he and Mum said nothing to us and thought they could hide it because we were at school and the doctors gave him a good chance. The whole family put on a brave face for that, but after he got the ‘all-clear’ Mark and I were pissed off like you wouldn’t believe.”

“They didn’t want to worry you both.” 

“But they lied. Dad went for the surgery and no one told us. We could have lost him on the table but Mark was studying for A-levels and me for my GCSE’s so they said nothing. Mark and I used to fight so much, really, like two dogs for a bone. We really didn’t see eye-to-eye, but when Dad was sick, we pulled together. We then realised we were similar and that we actually enjoyed one another’s humour and whatnot. Dad became far more sarcastic and such to deal with his stress and Mark and I embraced it too.” 

“Well, as terrible a time as it was for your family, I am glad you grew together because of it,” Tom stated, uncertain if he had said the right words. 

“We’re incredibly close now, hence the Sunday dinners. We used to avoid one another. Now, no matter what, I can call on Mark and when he needs anything, he can call me.” 

*

“It’s sold out, the first three months are completely sold out. They are talking about doing extra shows.” Christian informed Tom. 

“What, that’s incredible.” Tom could not believe what he was hearing. He knew the play would be popular. He wasn’t stupid, he knew why the director wanted him, but seemingly, Paige was adding to it too. 

 

“As for Ms Winters, she is most certainly seeing a notable spike too,” Luke informed him. “All of her books took places in the higher end of sales for the week and the movie is seeing more sales now that its initial DVD release.”

“But we didn’t even know each other like that, then.” 

“There’s a picture with both of you in it from the Cumberbatch wedding, leaving the church at the same time, people are likening your situation to theirs, knowing each other for years before anything.”

“It feels wrong, deceitful,” Tom commented. 

“These things are surprisingly common,” Luke stated. 

“She is too nice a person to drag around like this. She keeps her life private and I end up throwing her in front of the world. They are even dragging up her failed relationship. I mean, that’s tasteless.”

“She agreed to this just like you did.” Christian pointed out. 

Though that was a valid statement, it still felt wrong to Tom. Thinking over the trip to her family home, getting to see her interacting with her family, hearing the trials and tribulations they had been through to make them be so close, it felt wrong being deceitful, to begin with, but with the added layers of their families, it felt even more so. He decided he would discuss the matter with her. She would be at the play in a few days, he hoped she would not be too bothered by it all. 

“What we need to concern ourselves with next is her radio interview. Oscar assures me she is an adept hand in such things, eloquent and well versed in whatever she has to speak about, apparently, she has prepared for this, so we can only hope she is as well-spoken as she usually is. I have checked some of her previous interviews, she should do well.” Luke explained. 

Thinking of Luke sitting at his computer with a pen in hand to ensure that Paige spoke in a particular manner made Tom once more question why they agreed to this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige does an interview at the BBC with a host who very much wishes to see if she can pry information from Paige regarding her relationship with Tom but Paige is aware of such.

Paige tried to settle her nerves. She had done so many interviews before, this would be no different. Yes, they could mention Tom, in fact, she was sure they would, but she had prepared herself for almost anything they could throw at her. Though most of the time, her work in media had been to do with her books, something she was well versed on, she decided to study her new topic of conversation that she was certain she would have in Tom. She read his interviews, she recalled his mother's comments, his conversations with her on different matters and compiled what would be sure-to-be asked questions and appropriate answers that she would need to know to keep up the pretence of a relationship with the actor. 

She smiled as the radio station manager showed her where to sit in the studio and offered her some water. “Please, if it’s no bother.” 

 

“Of course.” 

She looked at the headset in front of her and took a deep breath before readying herself more. 

“Ms Winters?” She looked to the side to see the radio host, Davina Curren looking at her. “Hello, thank you for your time. I can imagine you are a busy woman.” 

“Please, just Paige. I am more than happy to oblige. I haven’t been here in over two years. You were in the evening slot then, weren’t you? I remember I used to listen to you on the Underground on the way home from different things. I loved your piece on Aristotle you discussed with the College Professor from London.”

Davina’s face became more animated on hearing Paige knew her work. “Wow, thank you. Yes, that was an interesting piece. Well, as Mike, the manager here would have told you, we will discuss mostly your work and if there is time at the end, some other bits and pieces.” 

“Yes, he said. We’ll see what we get through.” She smiled politely. 

“Well, we start in three so we will get ready now.” Davina indicated for her to put on her headphones before sitting in her own seat and doing the same. “You put the volume to a level that suits and please remember to speak clearly into the microphone, you can adjust it as required.”

“Okay.” Paige did so to allow her close to the microphone with comfort. 

When the light flashed for thirty seconds, she readied herself. 

“Can you hear me?” Davina checked. 

“I can indeed.”

 

“Perfect, let’s begin.” The light ceased flashing and turned on fully. “Good morning, Britain, Davina Curren here with you again on this lovely Thursday morning, and my guest today is a woman that has been in a few of the celebrity headlines of late but whose name has been gracing the more prestigious world of literature for the better part of the last decade, Britain's very own Paige Winters, author of many pieces but most known for ‘Rumour Has It’, the Costa book of the year in 2016. Paige thank you for joining us in the studio here today.” 

“Thank you for having me.”

“So, we will start at the beginning, what got you into writing?”

“Well, there’s no straight forward answer to that.”

“Surely you had some inkling, even in school?”

“Interestingly, when I was doing my GCSEs, I had this teacher who literally told me I had no right to be doing English. I could not comprehend the work and if I passed, it would be a miracle.”

“Really?”

“No, honestly. She had no faith in me. Thankfully, she retired that summer and the most incredible teacher, Benjamin Shakespeare, no relation to the playwright we checked, came in to fill the void and honestly, I would not be in this profession today had he not sat me down one day and talked to me about why I wanted to keep on English with such mediocre grades. Being honest, I loved English, I loved literature, but that other teacher drained my love of it but on her retirement, I hoped I could regain my love for it. Thankfully, he was able to see I had some potential and allowed me to remain in his class.”

“And that was it?”

“Sort of. I did a piece the summer before and sent it into a competition. I didn't think anything of it, I thought at the time I didn't send it to the right place or it was not good enough, in fact, I did and on the 8th of February, 2005, Blue Peter published my story as part of their short stories book. I knew then that I wanted to write and see my name on the cover of books.”

“That's amazing.”

“Yes, I still have the original Blue Peter book I was sent for writing a contribution to it, my mum has it safe at their house.”

“So you have a Blue Peter badge too.”

“Yes, I do. It is in my jewellery box to this day.”

“That's lovely. So, can I ask, your books, they're not conventional love stories, are they?”

“I personally don't class them as romance if I'm honest. They are stories that have romance in them, yes, it's true, but that is merely a part of it, not the entire basis of the story.” Paige explained. 

“Is that how you see life in general?”

“Well, yes. Romance is not the reason to live but an enhancement of the act of living, in my opinion.”

“And your characters are always strong women.”

“Every woman has her own strength, it's not always conventional muscles and power strength. Strength is different things to different people. A person who is kind, even when others are not kind to them. Someone who suffers some form of pain and stands straight again after. I try to display that in my work so women of differing personal strengths can relate to the situation at hand. In writing, you need to make the character relatable for it to resonate with the reader.”

“People seemed to resonate with an alien ice-being with magic more than actual human characters before.” Davina pointed out. 

Paige knew she was clearly referencing Loki. “Yes, because of the portrayal of said ice-being and how well the character was acted out. People gravitate towards characters that are well portrayed and in that case, the most relatable and likeable character was the abandoned ice baby, raised on lies who, on realising it was all a lie was acted with anger, resentment, feeling incredibly inadequate, these are things that people feel empathy for.”

Davina looked at her for a moment before returning to other questions. “What book would you say would be a personal favourite of yours that people would not usually agree with?” 

“Of my own or of another author's work?”

“Another author's.”

“People are startled when I say this though it is a very common choice but Pride and Prejudice.”

“You don't seem the type for conventional romance stories.”

“But you see, that's the thing. It's not conventional, or it wasn't, not in its day, it was groundbreaking in many respects. I was asked before at a gathering of friends if I could time travel just once into the past, when and where would I choose, and why. I said England, 1813, a week or so after that book was published and my reason being; that for a woman of no significant name, wealth or titles to decline the hand of a man of such considerable wealth and standing and citing her reasoning for such at a time where to do so was unheard of would have been an incredible experience. You know men were appalled by it, women of a certain mindset would have been scandalised by it and amongst them all, young women flabbergasted and enthralled. It would be called feminism in the modern age.”

“But she went and wed him in the end.”

“Yes, once both put aside their pride and prejudice. In it, you also see Elizabeth grow, acknowledge her own faults and become a better person too. I think a lot of people need to realise we all have negative faults we need to look at in ourselves too and Austin married it accordingly in her main characters, but also that people do change or at the very least, acknowledge themselves they are not perfect and work on it.”

“And you have faults?”

“Find me a person who claims they are without fault and I will show you a liar.”

“What would you say is your greatest fault?”

Paige thought for a moment. “I don't know which would stand over others, but I would say that I often lack social etiquette in particular situations. I don't believe in entertaining ideas of grandeur and in my world, many would argue that to be a considerable fault.”

“Many would commend that too.”

“Most people say they like an honest opinion until they receive one they do not like.” Paige countered. 

“True.” The radio presenter agreed. “You pride yourself in never having to do too much publicity to sell your books, so I have to ask, do you still feel that way now, in your current situation?”

“I don't follow.”

“Well, since you went public with your current relationship, as I stated at the beginning of the show, you are now in the celebrity news for being with one of the most eligible men in Britain, surely you've noticed the increase in sales for your work? That is mostly due to the publicity of your relationship.”

“Well, I would argue it was not as though it was decided to go public since it was a photographer taking a photograph of a private brunch that alerted the world to this information, not a conscious decision to declare it publicly that made this information known, but yes, I am aware of the renewed increased sales and I have little doubt that that has been in part due to people hearing my name for what is, to them, the first time and deciding to see if they like my work resulting in these figures.”

“Do you think you will become a charity shop book now?”

“I have no idea nor do I have a say in it. I cannot force people to like my work, nor would I wish to force it as I believe in 'a pat on the back, not a pat on the head’. I want to be acknowledged for my work and it's quality, not because of the company I keep or who I may choose to be in a relationship with.”

“So you are not upset that many of your newest followers are only discovering you by these means?” 

“Not everyone discovers the same people at the same time. Some only learn about certain authors, actors and singers after they have been around a while, for whatever reason, this is the very same. My soon-to-be sister-in-law only heard of Saoirse Ronan from her part in Mary Queen of Scots even though she has been the lead role in many movies and has been around since Atonement. That is not something to ridicule. People are only hearing of me now because of whatever reason, I am delighted they are and truly hope the like my work.”

“You are close to your family, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I consider family the most important thing in my life, my brother, his fiancée, my parents, they are so precious to me.” 

“It must also be hard being in your current situation, supporting your significant other in a role centred around being betrayed when you, yourself have a similar experience.” 

Paige shifted anxiously. “Well, I do not dwell on the past, it’s not a healthy way to live life.” 

“But you were cheated on by your fiance, weren’t you? And to be with a man now that in many people’s eyes split up a music couple, how do you marry that?”

“I am not sure if that sort of drama-fishing warrants an answer if I’m honest. The only people who need to take account of their actions are those who are the guilty parties, namely, those who elect to cheat, I am told there was no infidelity there and until such time as I am led to believe otherwise, I would not speculate to such.”

“Do you like her, Taylor?”

“I don’t know three things about her. I never really found myself listening to her music, I never was overly into pop, so that is not a slight on anyone. I know the name to hear, of course, I don't live under a rock but I don't know her in any manner that would cause me to form an opinion on her as an individual.” Paige stated diplomatically, uncomfortable with the situation. 

“And have you been to the play?”

“I have actually, yes. I quite enjoyed it too.”

“You seem somewhat startled by that.”

“I stated in the not too distant past that I did not feel it to be the best of Pinter's work due to him writing it with the aspect of the one being cheated on as a main point when he clearly cannot comprehend the sensation. The actors and actresses that put their hearts into the roles, the stage crew, everyone backstage, they put everything into this and it shows. I cannot commend them enough, they brought it to life brilliantly.”

“So what is next for you?”

“I am not sure really. I find I am asked that and indeed, asking myself that a lot of late. I still scribble a few things down, to keep myself fresh, but of yet, nothing is really coming to me.”

“Do you think it is partly because of a content home life? Having another you can depend on surely makes you complacent in many ways, I know when I got married, my husband’s income really gave me the security to try and get the job I sought.”

“I think there is a considerable difference between someone leaning on their spouse for support and leaning on those they are not so bound to. I always prided myself, since the day after my A-levels, of having my own income. My parents assisted me until then, I would never deny it, something not everyone is lucky to afford, and I don’t ever plan on that changing. I think it is imperative people have security in themselves if possible when doing something like writing a book. I wrote four pieces that were outright ignored before I ever even got a hint of interest from a publishing house. While doing that, I needed to afford to live and that meant housing that I am fairly sure dogs in a kill shelter reside in, because this is London, after all, and two jobs, one as a receptionist and one in my local all-night cafe. Even now, I make sure I am smart with my finances and this is the life of a writer, I would very much want others to understand, not everyone turns to JK Rowling with millions, or in her case for a short time, billion, in the bank. Even George RR Martin is not as wealthy as people think and though it affords him a comfortable life, writers rarely are that well off and if you are expecting others to fund you, especially in this world, you may be a long time looking.” Paige could see the presenter didn’t like her going off course slightly, but she used a technique to volley the conversation into a more impersonal and vague area. 

Davina frowned as she realised Paige would not say or do anything controversial as a guest, to which Paige smiled politely back. “Good sound advice there. What do you think of Tom’s online fans, they are enthusiastic and protective of him, aren’t they?”

“I do believe so, yes. I am not a big fan of social media myself. I don’t do Instagram or Twitter and my Facebook is dormant for nearly two years at this stage. I think personally, I am more at home in a less technological era. I would have done well back in the eighties, I think.” She laughed. “With regards fans, people gravitate towards some people. They hold your attention more than others do and some for the wrong reasons, some for some very right ones. Some people light up the room they are in, they smile and are wonderful people and of course, people would want to be around that and wish to project towards that, I cannot blame them. It is great and alluring quality.”

“You don’t seem to mention Tom by name,” Davina noted. 

Paige laughed slightly. “I don’t seem to have to really, do I? I think people will know who I am referencing, those who care for such things, those who do not will be glad not to be bombarded with it.” 

“Not really no.” Davina looked at Paige’s polite smile. It was clear Paige was studying every question before answering, making sure not to say anything that could be construed as controversial. “Finally, is there any advice you have for young aspiring people, not just in your own field, but in general?” 

“Well, I suppose the best thing I can say is not something I personally have said. But I think it is a great quote. ‘Never, ever, let anyone tell you what you can and can't do. Prove the cynics wrong. Pity them for they have no imagination’.” 

*

Tom huffed slightly as he listened to the words Paige spoke on his phone, Luke beside him. 

“What’s so funny?” Luke asked curiously. 

“That’s something I said.” Tom pointed out. 

 

“She’s done her homework. Oscar said she is thorough, I didn’t realise how much so.” Luke commended. “She handled that perfectly.”

“She’s an incredible and intelligent woman.” Tom agreed.

Luke studied his friend/client carefully, noting the manner in which he smiled as he listened to Paige speak.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Paige go to aunt Geraldine's party together and Tom realises more and more how much he enjoys her company.

Paige sat beside Tom at the table feeling incredibly out of place. 

She was at the family get together that Diana and Sarah had badgered her into going to for aunt Geraldine. She had been introduced to a lot of Tom’s family who all seemed like lovely people in their own ways for the most part and who seemed to think her nice also, not that it actually mattered. 

Beside her, Tom felt incredibly guilty. Part of him hated this arrangement, the other part hated how much he liked it. Paige was, by far, the best female company he had experienced outside of a work setting in a very long time. She seemed to almost be treating it as a chance to enjoy speaking to him and getting to know him. They loved a lot of the same things and everything she was not knowledgeable in, she asked him considerable amounts of questions on said topics, listening intently as he explained tennis and other such matters, committing the information to memory as she did so. He didn’t want to cease being in the company of this woman, she was fun and intelligent and time never lagged in her company, but behind it all, he knew she was a tad lost also. “I’m sorry for my Uncle George.” He stated when they were sitting alone. 

“How in the name of fuck is a man that rude related to your mother? She’s like, the nicest sort of person and he is a total ass-hat.”

“Every family has its black sheep.” Tom shrugged. He had asked his mother that question as a youth and that had been her response. “Don’t mind him.”

“Your family are lovely people, Tom. You are very lucky.”

“We were always close, thankfully, my Mum always spent summers with her siblings when we were growing up so we were able to grow up together with our cousins.”

“You’re lucky. Dad never got on well with his brother. Terry didn’t have Dad’s work ethic and then thought it only fair for Dad to give him a big job in the company when he made it. It brought a lot of animosity into the family, so we never got this.” She smiled politely as Sarah looked over at them. 

“Thank you, for this. For everything.” Tom waved over at his sister as well. “I know you agreed to this too but I still feel you are getting the worse end of the bargain.”

“I am still wondering why I agreed to it if I’m honest. I don’t need money, I don’t want fame…”

“So why do it?” Tom asked curiously. 

Paige looked at him for a moment before answering. “I am not sure. Do you ever get sick of people making comments about your love life, how your choices are something of comment to them?”

“Very much so, yes.” 

“I guess part of me wanted a break from that, another part of me just likes having a similar mind to converse with.” Tom glanced at her. “It is the utmost pleasure to speak with you, Tom. You are the greatest of company.” 

“Ms Winters, I can honestly say that the feeling is mutual. I have not enjoyed myself so much at a family event in so long as I can remember.” He brought her hand to his lips and gently pressed it to them. 

For a moment, Paige forgot this was a charade, that Tom was merely acting so to convince his family he was a man in love, not one in a false relationship simply because it benefitted the show he was in. She supposed the reason Derek had never been inclined to do such things was because it was a fairytale romance, real relationships were not as romantic. She simply smiled and tried to play the part back. 

*

“I never spoke to you regarding that radio interview you did.” Paige studied Tom’s face, having truly thought he would not be overly interested in such a thing. “You quoted me, and took a few questions that were less than appropriate that I feel I should apologise for.”

“What, no. You never did anything to warrant apologising to me for. She asked those inappropriate questions, not you.” 

“I’m the reason why she asked them.” Tom drove them back to the hotel they would be staying in for the weekend for the party. They took a double room so as not to arouse suspicion. Thankfully, there were two large beds in the room for them to use, so to not allow for too many odd situations. “Regarding Taylor…” His head fell in shame. “I don’t know why I did it if I’m honest. She stated she and Harris broke off a few weeks prior, we got talking and she was a lovely and flirtatious woman and, dare I say it, I felt wanted and attractive because of her, she has an allure and I fell for it. I thought, maybe, just maybe I was worth that...but I just made an utter fool of myself, and to add salt to the wound, I said nothing nasty, I was respectful, and I get made into nothing more than a song and a way to sell t-shirts.” His hands twisted on the steering wheel, turning them white. “I made such a fucking fool of myself. I have not been able to put myself out there since and honestly, I don’t know when or how I will get back to doing that. I am not ready to yet and this...thing we are doing...Do you know how you said earlier about it being a break from the comments and questions?” Paige nodded silently. “It is the buffer from all of that for me too. The only issue is...I…” He ceased what he was about to say. How she was everything he was looking for but hadn’t been able to find before. How she was incredible, intelligent, fun, funny, alluring, eloquent and everything he could want, but that he was too messed up from his busy lifestyle to know how to deal with it. He said nothing about that and instead forced a small smile onto his face instead, “I find you the greatest company, I fear I will have to contemplate Oxford women from now on.”

Paige, who had no idea of his previously thought statement, and who thought his trepidation was based solely on trying to get her to react to his comment, laughed. “You prick.” She slapped his arm playfully. “It’s a good thing you’re good looking, Mr Hiddleston, or you’d get no one to endure you otherwise.” 

“You think I am good looking?” 

“Well, I don’t go to bed with people who look like utter rubbish bag contents. Derek was a lot of terrible things, bad looking was not one of them.” She sighed. “I thought I was lucky a good looking guy to pay attention to me...I paid for that.”

“So that’s another of your rules now, help no one, avoid good looking men?” Tom guessed. 

“The old mantra ‘if it’s too good to be true, it probably is’ is very much alive and well.”

“You think good looking men being interested in you is ‘too good to be true’?” 

“I have little reason to believe anything to the contrary.” 

Tom wanted to rubbish her statement regarding holding onto past experiences, but he knew it was a tad hypocritical of him to do so. He knew he was similar, though, in many ways, they were different. He just needed the right sort of woman, she needed to avoid a particular type of man, appearance irrelevant. “Not all good looking men are wankers.” 

“Not all women are money-obsessed cunts either.” She countered. “I was always curious as to why you were single.” Tom’s brow furrowed. “Sophie spoke about this incredible man, one of her husband’s closest friends, kind, caring, a gentleman, with plans to show his kids The Jungle Book, who treated every woman around him with respect and her always saying he was single and how it was a shame. And of course, I have met you in passing before, and I always felt that she was right, you were lovely, but you not being with someone did startle me somewhat, after all, there is no way someone that nice is single, you surely would have a queue around the neighbourhood of women who would give their left arm for you, but it makes sense, considering.” Tom didn’t know how to respond to that. “Funny, how you do nothing wrong other than give yourself over to someone and yet you are the one fucked up and punished for it after.” 

*

As Tom readied for bed that night at the hotel, he contemplated what Paige had said and realised there was a lot of truth to it. They did nothing wrong in their respective relationships, they had been the ones to do the work, yet they were the ones left scarred by it all and it wasn’t fair. He thought about what he felt constituted a good foundation for a relationship and realised the similarity of interests, compatibility of character and contentment of self were very much staples in his view, and when he thought of them, he thought of only one person with them. 

When he opened the door to the bedroom from the bathroom, he looked at Paige on her bed, glasses on her nose, her book in her hand. He thought of her comments regarding Pride and Prejudice on the show she had been on, her analysis of the piece was so much more than the romance of it, but the historical significance also. She read more than the words, she read their meaning. She was incredible...if only he had the balls to do something regarding it. 

After a moment or so of him staring at her, she glanced up at him from her book. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes…” He cleared his throat. “Yes, I was just thinking. What is that book about?”

She smiled slightly and looked at the front cover. “Haven’t you heard of it?”

“I have seen it is doing well and that it is supposed to be good but I have not had a chance to look too much into it.”

“I love it. I love questioning us as a species and his thoughts are so interesting. I honestly love to read this sort of thing. It’s just a historian’s analysis of our species over the last 2.5 million years, it goes into so much detail about the different branches of the homo species, our development of mind and knowledge, everything. You really need to read it.” She extended it out to him. 

Tom took it and read the back cover. “It does look interesting.”

“Read it, I swear, you will not regret it.” 

“If it is about all humans, why is it called Sapiens, that is just one branch?” 

“There is no Sapiens without the other humans that so very much, through evolution, breeding and even competition, created our branch of humans.” She explained excitedly. 

Tom had to remind himself that this was not a real relationship, where, away from people, he could not kiss her and show her in a sexual manner how alluring and attractive her intelligence and love of learning were. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but instead, he forced himself to remain still and simply appreciate what he could of her as she went through a synopsis of the book with him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige finds herself in an internal argument with regards her feelings for Tom, who in turn is feeling somewhat conflicted himself. In her turmoil, she finds herself writing again, leading her to not answer messages or remember promised meetings, meaning Tom finally gets to see her home and how she does not hold on to feelings on ex's and partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in a new chapter, I hate having plans on where I want things to go but no manner of thinking how I want to execute said plans.

Paige groaned in humiliation. It was everything she did not want it to be. She thought they would simply enjoy the company of a like-minded soul for a Short time before parting ways again. She never planned to fall for the handsome and eloquent actor, but as she thought of the conversations they had, even as Tom read Sapiens, his passion for literature and his overall demeanour, she was forced to admit it to herself, she had. She had fallen for him, hard. He was everything any woman could want, caring, kind, sweet, animated, and the most attractive man. How was any man able to make scruff look that good, but he did, too damn good. More than once she thought back to their night that caused this situation. She had willingly gone to bed with him, partly because she was very much feeling primal urges, partly because he was very attractive. Not like Derek, Derek was broader built, heavier set, but Tom was uncommonly attractive in his own manner, far more attractive because to go with his body, he had the most astonishing mind.

She felt herself become upset. Tom was clearly not looking for anything like a relationship. This was all because he could not risk his name with the play and to get people off his back regarding his relationship status, nothing more. She knew what the deal was and as much as part of her wanted to tell him to stuff the deal and to make a stab at a real relationship she knew she couldn’t. All that came to mind was the sensation she felt when she saw the two wine glasses and plates in her living room, she never wanted to risk that feeling again. 

Tom was not likely to do such a thing, but she did not wish to risk it. He was an incredible man, intelligent, handsome and kind. She loved talking about books with him. Sometimes she felt she needed to remind herself to cease talking, that he did not want to know every last thought she had on books and their content, his face was one of schooled patience, not interest, as no one could be as interested as her, that was the issue, she always felt she was alone in that aspect. Tom was the closest she ever felt she met to a like-minded individual. He had an incredibly similar and eclectic book collection, which made talking to him all the more fun, but she could not believe them to be that perfectly suited, she didn’t have that sort of fortune. She could only enjoy what time they were together as part of the agreement and enjoy his company and thoughts, envious of whatever woman would be the one to truly enjoy such attributes in him, she hoped whoever it would be would appreciate that aspect of him. She loved his adoration of Shakespeare, she was not as enamoured with his works personally, though she did enjoy them, but the passion and love in his eyes when Tom referenced the Bard, his hand movements increased, his eyes lit up and the creases of skin around his eyes came and went as his face became more animated as he spoke. She loved that, she loved his passion, his intelligence made her want to talk to him more and more, to never cease speaking with him. When they spoke, she felt herself become happier, more fulfilled on a personal level. He understood her in ways the man she thought she would marry never did, and that startled her. It made her realise she never really would have been happy and fulfilled with Derek if he had never cheated and she had realised what they were missing. It also scared her that she may never have known such a feeling if she had never realised the difference a meeting of minds could occur. But she had to stop there. There was a meeting of minds between herself and Tom, it was true, but it was not a relationship. Holding hands with him as they walked his dog, the small kisses he bestowed on her hand as they walked, knowing the cameras were there, it was all for show. That was an odd sensation to her, but Tom schooled her in ignoring them and always did everything in his power to not allow her to feel overly uncomfortable with their presence. It was not overly common for them to be bothered by photographers, but on the occasions they were, he did everything in his power to make her feel comfortable. She was grateful for that. 

She sighed and continued to look at the blank screen in front of her. She could not write, not how she usually did. She could barely even think of a paper-thin plot. The white screen taunted her, screamed at her, even caused her to consider the contract she just signed for more books and ring Oscar and tell him to cancel everything. At that moment, she felt entirely spent of all of her writing ability. She just growled and typed a few words. 

“Why the fuck did I agree to this?”

She looked at it for a moment and thought. Before she knew it, she wrote another line and another. Before she knew what she was doing, she had an opening paragraph. When the warning came up on her screen that her battery was running low, she had over a chapter done. Looking at it is startled bewilderment, she realised she had written something she had not done before, almost something along the lines of a romantic piece, but with her natural humour in it. The most startling part was, it was something like, but not notably close to herself and Tom’s false relationship. In her writing, she had the sense to not implicate that their “relationship” being a publicity stunt, but she did imply that the main character, one that for once, she wrote from the point of view of a man, found himself in an accidental relationship with a woman of considerable power. It was fun, she found herself enjoying it. So with a scour around for her charger, a quick phone call for a delivery of Pad Thai and a trip to the bathroom, she settled down again and continued. 

It was midnight when she got a message on her phone from Tom, saying he was finished at the Pinter for the night and that Mark and Fiona had gone to the show. He had met them after in the crowds outside and had a pleasant evening overall. He hoped he was not disturbing her, but had promised Mark that when her mother came to London that Thursday, he would bring her for lunch, as she still felt bothered that they had done so with his mother. He remembered her not having anything planned as they planned on walking Bobby together, so that would sate her mother’s want for lunch. Though he was adamant that this time, he was paying. 

Paige never even realised she gave him a response of ‘sounds good’, she ate some more of the now cold Pad Thai and continued to write. She was eight chapters in and she was on a roll. Nothing but her idea filled her mind and she didn’t fight it. 

*

Six in the morning, she yawned and rubbed her eyes before she looked at the small-time on the side of the screen. For a moment, her eyes widened, but they went back to normal again soon after. She pulled all-nighters on more than a few occasions while writing. Getting into the frame of mind was hard, when she got there, nothing was easier. 

She stretched, ensured everything saved, got the mug that she had beside her during the night for coffee and put it in the kitchen with the others before going to bed. She didn’t check her phone or indeed did she think to, she simply dragged herself to the bedroom and went to sleep. 

A few hours later, she was up again and at the laptop. No housework done, no food eaten, simply typing. 

When she heard a persistent knock on her front door, she frowned and looked at the time. It was three in the afternoon. When she wondered why she would receive such a knock on her door, she recalled she was meant to be somewhere at two. She rushed to the door. “Oh my God, I am so sor...what?”

 

*

Tom wondered if there was something wrong when he got a message back at such a late hour, his follow up messages the next morning and indeed in the afternoon were not answered. He did not wish to bother her, however, he had to go to an event and both Oscar and Luke thought it best for him to bring her. He needed to alert the organisers that he would need an extra ticket, but to do so, he needed her to accept or decline the offer, so with no answer and whilst in the area, he said he would see if everything was alright. Just as he came close to the house, he noticed a woman struggling with a buggy. He went over and offered assistance. 

“Thank you.” She allowed him to lift the front up to get it onto the path. When she looked at him properly, her face lit up. “Oh.”

Tom prepared for one of the usual reactions he got on being recognised. “Yeah.”

“I guess we’re going to the same place.” She laughed. 

Tom frowned slightly, not understanding her meaning. 

“You’re Paige’s boyfriend, aren’t you? The actor guy?”

That startled him more. Firstly, he had not thought he would be referenced via Paige, and secondly, he did not think someone would call him ‘The actor guy’. “Yes, Tom.” He extended his hand before taking a moment to hamper a guess. “Nicola?”

“That’s me, I’m afraid. And this troublemaker is Alannah.” She indicated to the child in the buggy. “Did Paige triple book or double book herself today?”

“I don’t follow.”

“Did she have plans with you too? We were supposed to meet an hour ago but she never showed and she always lets you know if she forgot something or something came up or she is delayed, so I am guessing she either forgot that she planned something with the two of us or there was a third person to meet too, Oscar no doubt.” She laughed as she made it to the front door of Paige’s home and rang the doorbell before rapping harshly on the door. 

It took a minute, but Paige did answer, her hair every direction, her glasses falling off her nose and her eyes red, not from tears or other such negative situations, but of tiredness. “Oh my, God. I’m so sor...what?” She looked between the pair for a moment. 

“So, guess who I found?” Nicola smiled, pointing to Tom. “I guess you got into a flow.”

“I am so sorry.” Paige moved aside so they could get into the house. She looked at Tom and frowned. “I blew you off too?” she could not recall any plans she had made with Tom for that day. 

“No, I just sent you a few messages which you didn’t answer but I sort of needed an answer for so I said as I was nearby anyway, I would check with you to see if everything was alright and met the wonderful Nicola en route. 

“Fair enough.” She looked around for a moment. “Excuse the mess.”

 

Paige, from Tom’s time in her company, was always very clean, so that statement confused him slightly, but he nodded and walked further into her house, never having been in it due to there being little need for such. They met at his to walk Bobby, or she collected him to go to her parents, or he collected her outside her house if needed, but this was Tom’s first time in her home and being honest, Tom was curious. He looked around curiously, half wishing Nicola was not there so he did not have to act as though he knew the house in any way and allow himself the chance to really study her books and such. 

He was startled by the state of the living room, which clearly also acted as Paige’s writing area. It was messy due to her encamping there in her writing fit. It stank of coffee and he was somewhat surprised to see that there were five coffee-stained mugs on the kitchen counter as well as the remnants of last night’s dinner. “Have you eaten today?” He asked worriedly. Her shameful face told him the answer. “And Luke rides my ass about getting too engrossed in work.”

“This is nothing, this is about twenty-four hours of a Paige writing nest, you should see her after a week. I think the Tesco delivery guy thought the place needed fumigating.” Nicola dismissed as she took Alannah out of her buggy and into her arms. “Take my daughter while I go to the bathroom.” She ordered, handing her to Paige. 

Paige smiled brightly as she took the toddler. “Hey, Pretty Lady.” 

Tom watched as Paige interacted with her ex-fiance’s daughter with the woman he was cheating on her with. Most people would want nothing to do with either mother or child, but it was clear, there was a true friendship between the women. He recalled Paige referencing Nicola before and there was evidently no animosity between the women but this made it all the more clear. Looking at the little girl in her arms, he wondered was she like her father, as she did not seem to resemble her mother too greatly. He did not think it his place to ask such a question, so he said nothing of the matter. When the little girl looked at him curiously, he gave her a big smile that made her do the same. “So, what’s the new book about?” 

“I don’t know yet. I am seeing if what I scribbled makes any sense, I guess.” Paige looked at the computer, still plugged in though the screen was dark on the table. “I’m sorry, you said there was something you needed an answer on?”

“A gathering, for Luke’s clients, I...well he and Oscar think it would be a good thing for both of us to be there but tickets need to be booked with the promoter.” He explained somewhat timidly. He did not want to admit that he wanted her there. He enjoyed her company no end and wished more than anything to have her there with him. 

“Eh, sure. Yeah, I guess.” She felt odd, she wanted to spend time with him but her thoughts went again to the conversation she had with herself the day before regarding them. She took a moment to look at him and found herself inhaling deeply. Even in a sweater and jeans, he looked incredibly handsome. She had noticed this before, she was not blind, she knew her friend’s husband had an incredibly handsome friend, but it did not cause her to feel then as she did now. 

“Stop oogling your man and be something of a hostess,” Nicola ordered. 

Tom, who had been looking at the decor as he pondered why Paige may sound so reluctant, looked back to see Paige looking very red-faced beside him. “Will I put on the kettle?”

“Yes, I guess.” Paige handed Alannah back to her mother. “I better clean myself slightly.” She rushed upstairs and did that. 

On her return downstairs, she could hear Tom and Nicola laughing slightly. Hoping to not look like something the cat dragged in, she walked back into the kitchen. “What have I missed?”

“Nothing much, just me eyeing up another man you’re in a relationship with.” Nicola joked. 

Tom looked at her in shock. He had not thought the women would joke about something so serious, but looking then at Paige, he saw her roll her eyes. 

“I suppose Alannah needs a sibling.” She scoffed playfully. 

“Oh yeah.” Nicola nodded before looking at Tom who looked equal parts appalled and confused before she burst out laughing. 

“You get used to us.” Paige consoled. “In all fairness, we’re both mad.” 

“He had a type,” Nicola added. A moment later, she and Paige laughed again. 

“I know it’s weird and mad, but honestly, if there is one thing all of that gave me, is higher standards and a new friend.” Paige shrugged. 

“That’s two things.” Tom pointed out. 

“No, my higher standards includes better friends.” Paige laughed. “Sophie made the cut, very few others did.” 

“I still haven’t met her,” Nicola commented. 

“They are very private.” Paige consoled. “Really, don’t take offence. I swear, she doesn’t think you are going to try and steal Ben. he’s vegan, I told her you wouldn’t want him.” 

“A vegan...Now I don’t want to meet her, how are you supposed to trust someone who willingly puts up with a vegan?” Nicola looked at her in disgust as Paige laughed. 

Tom, realising it was entirely playful, laughed and joined in. “I was on a tour with him for Infinity War, I accidentally dipped his nose in banana milk. He is convinced I did it intentionally and to this day eyes me carefully with dairy products.” 

“Is that what that statement is about?” Paige looked to him. “I thought he was trying to get you to stop consuming dairy, not you forcibly trying to get him to,” Paige recalled a comment Ben had made about something referencing Banana milk and Tom.

“Yes, it is.” Tom looked at Paige smiling and laughing. Seeing her with a woman she would so justifiably likely to despise showed him just how honest she was with everything she said. She did not hold grudges, or go on about something in the past that hurt her, she lived in the present, no silly arguments, nothing like that. He found himself wondering if there was a way to cease the false relationship and perhaps see if she would ever consider him in an honest one.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after an interaction that leaves Paige slightly uncomfortable, she goes off radar for a few days, leading to Mark realising something.

Paige scoffed and rolled her eyes. She was after being spotted out by some fan of Tom’s, which in itself was an odd sensation, what made it odder was she was not with Tom but Fiona, which was annoying as the fan was taking photos of her while with Fiona and her sister Samantha, as the three women were bridesmaids’ dress shopping and the presence of the fan, meant that they could not relax. The only grace, as Fiona stated, was that it was not for her wedding dress. Paige felt nauseous at the mere thought. She could not fathom how anyone would willingly choose to live a life so public. With an apology to Fiona, who knew the truth, she walked into the changing area to try on her dress. 

*

Tom looked sadly at her. “I’m sorry.”

“How do you do it? That is no way to live your life.” 

“You get used to it.” 

“I never could. There’s no way any right-minded person would willingly live such an existence.”

Tom bit his lips together. He could see she had meant it. Feeling both guilty and disheartened that she did not feel the same for him, he merely said nothing in response. Instead, he noted Bobby had his head on her lap, as though soothing her. “You’re getting used to this.” He smiled at the dog. 

“I may have to get one myself after all of this. I will miss him.” 

Tom swallowed at her words. Paige was thinking when things would end, not of a potential to remain together. It was clear that she was not feeling as he was regarding the connection between them. Her words about how she enjoyed his company, he realised, was on an entirely platonic level. All of the times he was rejected by women as a youth came to the fore as he felt rejected, but on this occasion, he felt all the more so. As a youth, he did not see them as the women he could envision a life with, not like these days but Paige was the sort of woman he could see long-term. She was beautiful both in body and in mind. Her likes and dislikes, her personality, he was entirely smitten with it and wanted nothing more than to continue to get to know her. “How is your writing?”

“Good, wonderful actually, I can’t seem to stop.”

Tom smiled. “Excellent.” Then his face changed. “Have I taken you from it?” 

“I needed to get out for an hour anyway.” She dismissed. 

“Can I ask what it is about?” 

“I’m not even fully sure yet, all I know is it is a new angle for me.” He looked at her with genuine intrigue. “I am writing from the viewpoint of the male character.” 

“Really, how are you finding it?”

“Different. I know I am not a man so I am out of my comfort zone, but it is just coming and coming and I can’t stop it.” She spoke with enthusiasm. 

“Well then, don’t stop.” Tom smiled at the animation in her features. “What is it about?”

“Nothing in particular, it’s bordering on romantic, something new for me, but being so long in this, I suppose I am sure a few left of field pieces.” 

“Stephen King wrote IT and Shawshank Redemption, and the Green Mile.” Tom pointed out. 

“He also wrote a few stinkers.” Paige reminded him. 

“I am in some of the highest-grossing films of all time, I am also in some with incredible reviews, I am also in some that barely scrape double figures on Rotten Tomatoes.” 

“Would you go back and do them again?”

“I would. I learnt from them and that is knowledge I keep with me now.” 

Paige looked at him as he spoke, his eyes on hers and gave a small smile. “You are an incredible man, Tom Hiddleston.” She leant against his shoulder. 

Tom said nothing but looked at her, saddened that she clearly liked him too, just not as he wished. 

*

“Paige?” 

Paige looked around, startled. “Hello?”

“Yes, it’s me, Mark, your brother.” Her brother sat across from her on the sofa. “What the hell happened to you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Tom and I have been trying to contact you for two days. Mum too actually.” He turned slightly. “She’s in here.” 

Paige looked at the doorway to see who was with him. Usually, if calling Fiona, Mark would just call her ‘Fi’. Instead, it was a very worried looking Tom looking at her. “Hi?”  
She looked at Mark again. “What…?”

“Yeah, you have not answered your phone in two days, you daft idiot.” He informed her again. “We were all wondering if you were dead or alive in here.” He looked around. “Smells like something died here. That book better be good.” 

She looked at her computer screen, seeing the sidebar telling her she was on page 720. “I...Sorry?”

“Yeah, that isn’t even remotely remorseful sounding. What caught your attention?”

“I got in a groove.” She stated sheepishly. She looked at Tom again, who seemed startled. “I warned you I get a little sucked in.”

“I never thought I would meet someone more obsessive than I am about work.” He commented almost shocked. “You really do put yourself into it.” 

“I don’t mean to, but I get a little focused.” 

Tom walked forward, noting the food plates were somewhat dried, telling him food had not interested her in a while, the blanket on the sofa showing she slept next to her work and the dishevelled appearance she bore told him she really had not been further than the bathroom in a considerable time. “You need to eat and drink, and maybe a shower.”

“Maybe?” Mark looked at his sister. “She smells like a three-day-old lasagne left on the counter in summer when on holiday, there’s no maybe, she needs one.” 

Tom assisted Paige to her feet. “Go, get yourself freshened up and I will get you something to eat.” He offered. 

“It’s fine.” 

Tom heard her stomach growl aggressively. “I am really stubborn, you say heard my Mum warned you about it. I will not stop until you do, so either go and get yourself cleaned up or we will still be here tonight at nine arguing this.”

“You have work.”

“Today’s my day off.”

“Well, you really should not be here, you should be relaxing.” Paige admonished. 

“I hadn’t heard from you in two days, I was worried about you.” He confessed. 

Feeling her cheeks redden, Paige turned and walked away, out of the room as Tom’s words bore into her mind. She overthought them completely, thinking to herself that he was concerned on a deeper level for her, but she admonished herself and reminded herself that this was nothing but a convenient arrangement, one to make them look classier than their actions, to not embarrass themselves, especially for Tom, nothing more. Sighing sadly, she stripped out of her clothes and got into the shower. 

Tom, for his part, looked around the room, focusing on the mess. Grabbing the first of the plates, he began to tidy. 

For a moment, Mark simply watched him. “You must be regretting this agreement.” Tom looked up at him. “My sister is a lot of work.”

“She is an incredible woman with an incredible work ethic. I thought I was dedicated, she puts me to shame.” Tom smiled. 

“How much longer is this charade planned for?”

Tom bit his lips together. “I’m not sure.” 

Mark watched Tom’s facial expression, the schooled mannered in which he kept his features, not showing any emotion but his demeanour showing all of them. “Well, I bet you’ll be glad to see the back of it.” He joked, walking past Tom, clapping his shoulder. “God, I wish she went to those fucking dinners before she met that shitbag, who knows what would have happened then.” 

Tom swallowed sadly. He had rarely gone to Ben and Sophie’s dinners, had there ever been a chance to have met Paige at them before that, he wished he would have known.

*

The trio ordered food, Mark watching his sister interact with her supposed publicity partner, noting how both of them seemed so alike and aligned as people. Tom had gone back to his house and grabbed Bobby on Paige’s insistence, the dog now resting in a comfortable spot on the living room rug as the humans ate. 

Mark used the time to get to know Tom better, having realised at the play that Tom was a pleasant man, talking to him more, he could see he was even more so. Intelligent, jovial and respectful, everything his sister deserved. He watched how Tom interacted with Paige, but so too did he notice Tom’s glances at her when she was not looking. He had realised Paige seemed to become infatuated with her fake other half through their conversations, especially at the Sunday dinners Tom could not attend due to the play, but he was startled to see Tom seemed to share such sentiments and to his shock, both seemed blissfully ignorant to the other’s thoughts, however obvious they were to see.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom announces that he is going to New York with Betrayal which causes Paige to ask a question he had not even thought of.

Paige looked at Tom and gave a small smile. “That’s...that’s amazing, I am so happy for you.” She hugged him. Tom hugged her back, his joy obvious. With him against her, however, Paige did not smile, her small one fell. “When are you going?”

“Mid august.” He pulled back from the hug so she forced the smile back onto her face. “We are starting at the end of it, but we need to get ready, you know?”

“Of course. New York is incredible in the autumn as well. I’m jealous.” 

Tom beamed brighter. “I can’t believe it, Paige, Broadway.” He chuckled again at the thought. “Jesus…”

“I am so happy for you.” In truth, she was. She knew Tom wanted Broadway, he wanted to be a stage actor. Films, TV shows, they paid the bills, but on stage was where he was happiest. He had loved the Pinter. She could see that when she saw him even after an exhausting day, he smiled brightly. This was simply more which made him happier still. “Honestly, it’s great.” 

Tom’s face remained in a big smile, his eyes creased slightly, so too was his forehead. “I just...Broadway. Zawe and Charlie will be there too. I just…” He laughed slightly. “It’s a dream come through. I have done both now, West End and Broadway and it is selling fast. I am just so shocked it’s all come together so well.” 

“I am so happy for you.” She found herself repeating the same few words over and over. 

Tom took her hand in his. “Please, Paige, can I take you to dinner?” 

For a man of almost forty years of age, Tom had the ability to give very large “puppy” eyes. It was somewhat startling. Thinking of the playful comments he made time and again with regards to paying her back for the meal they had shared with his mother and sister. She knew with him going to New York, their arrangement would be forced to come to an end soon, so with a heavy heart, she nodded. “Yes. That would be lovely.” 

Tom intertwined their fingers as they walked out of the house, holding the door for her and everything. 

*

The meal was enjoyable, in that the food was lovely, the restaurant was pleasant and there were not too many people. But the atmosphere was somewhat tense. Tom looked worriedly at Paige, wondering why her smiles were somewhat forced though her words had some modicum of sincerity to them. “Paige?” She ceased toying with her food and looked at him. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, sorry, just stuck on something with my book.” She dismissed. Tom looked at her with concern. “Nothing much, just I know where I want to go but how do I get there, you know?”

“I dare say that can be bothersome.” 

“I just get annoyed with myself. I want to write the rest and come back to it, but then I start overthinking it and don’t feel like I can move on because I give myself writer’s block.” She dismissed herself. “Sorry, you don’t want to know the boring inner workings of my dumb mind.” 

“Paige, Darling, if there is one word that will never be in reference to you, it is the word ‘dumb’.” Tom scolded. “I love hearing your thoughts, please, never feel that you cannot tell me any and all of your woes whenever they occur.” 

“You are an utter gentleman Tom, I hope you know that.” 

“You have told me such every day I am in your presence,” Tom stated. “I feel as though you are trying to convince me of it.” 

“I will make it Pavlovian. Every time you think of me, you will remember it.” She smiled in return. 

Tom smirked at her comment. “I think there is a risk of that happening.” When her smile faltered slightly, he frowned. “Are you sure you are alright?”

“Never better.” She answered with notable speed. “Tell me what their plan for you is. Do you have to organise your own accommodation, work-related stuff, how does all of that work?”

She used the question to avoid the feeling she had of sadness at the situation. Tom was elated. He told her before of his life goals, he had always wanted this. He loved theatre, it was his true passion. She wanted him to do what made him happy. That was everything she wanted for him, even if it meant their arrangement had to end. She smiled at his enthusiasm, she wanted it to be everything he wished it to be, but for as much as she was happy for him, she was heartbroken for herself. This hurt more than Derek because she knew she would never miss Derek after what he did, but Tom, she was already dreading having to stop speaking to him daily. She would miss their conversations, their discussions on books, politics and world news. Hell, she would miss laughing about how incredibly bad she was at choosing emojis. She listened to him talk, listening to the way his words flowed off his lips, the manner in which he moved his hands and the animation in his features, seeing how much he loved everything. 

*

Tom could not place what the issue was. Paige was off-form for the evening. She did clearly congratulate him, there was sincerity in her words, but sadness in her smile and eyes. He worried about her the whole time. She tried to keep him talking, he could see what she was doing, but when he asked her about it, it was clear she didn’t feel like talking, so he took her lead and spoke about his next few months. 

When the evening came to a close, he brought her home once more, as he did every time and opened the door of the car for her. 

“Hopefully this little time away from your computer will allow you the time to think your way through your little block.” He smiled. 

“Perhaps.” Paige did not even have the ability to fake smile anymore. “Thank you for dinner, Tom. It was lovely. It always is with you.” She didn’t know why she did it but leaning up, she kissed his cheek. She was slow pulling back, their faces a mere inch or so from each other as their eyes met. Her breathing was slow though her heart beat hard in her chest. She licked her tongue over her lower lip before pulling back. “Sorry.” 

Tom swallowed. He had been close to her in the time they had been in the situation, with occasional kisses to her hand and trying to act as though they were a couple but this was different, the manner in which her eyes were on his, he wanted to lean forward and press his lips to hers, to release the pent up feelings he had for her, to finally confess how he felt in hopes she would ever think to return his affections. But she pulled back and with it, his chance to see if there was anything more than platonic feelings there with it. “No, please.” He whispered softly. “I...Paige…”

“So, are we going to discuss this with Oscar and your team or are we just going to let it fizzle out and let the media come to its own conclusions?” Tom frowned at her. “This arrangement, how will it be sorted now? This would bring a natural end to it, surely.”

Tom felt as though he had taken a blow to the chest. “I...I’m not sure.” He had been about to ask her would she consider coming to New York for a few days with him, to see if it was more than he thought. “I would have to ask.” 

“Okay.” She nodded slightly. “I better head inside, you have so much to get done, no doubt with going. Seeing people and sorting things.” 

“I guess…” Tom barely knew what to say in response. 

“Bye.” Paige turned and went into the house without saying another word. 

Tom stood on the doorstep for a few moments, startled by Paige’s cold manner. Their goodbyes usually were several awkward moments of trying to decide who would walk away first, hence his love of them, but this time, she could not get away fast enough. 

Slowly, he walked back to the car, his mind on her question of how they were going to end their situation, she had only been thinking of the end, he had never even considered it. He would miss their talks, the hours of simply discussing their favourite things, her adoration of poetry, their discussions even something they heard or read of, he never wanted them to end, now, they would. He sat into his car and swallowed again, looking at the house, knowing Paige was inside, he wondered had she even looked to see if his car was still there. 

Inside the house, Paige sat against the front door, crying. Something she rarely did, not noticing that the Jaguar did not restart with its signature growl outside.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the awkward discussion on Paige's doorstep, she and Tom talk very little, until Tom has to ask another request of her.

P aige looked at the computer screen in front of her. The story from the male perspective still frozen by her inability to get past her plot issue. It frustrated her no end. She knew where she wanted it to go, she knew where it would end but not how to get there. She had set it aside, knowing no good could come from trying to force it. She had several stories on her computer drive that would never be completed as a result of over-forcing herself and she had deleted several more concepts through the years because of trying to force herself through only to feel it was rubbish after it all and that it would be best to simply get rid of them. 

 

Feeling downtrodden, not just from that but because of Tom’s revelation that he was heading to New York for a few months, she didn’t want it to end, more than once since she cried behind her front door, she felt a terrible pang in her stomach and felt her eyes well up when she thought of it ending. How was this sensation possible? She had been with Derek for three years, he made her smile, laugh and though he stated after that she was boring, she had thought the sex, though slightly less frequent than she would have liked, was good, but Tom...Tom was an entirely different, he made her smile even when she was not in his presence. The mere thought of him caused her to feel better about herself and when they spoke, she felt there was something deeper to their conversations, not that he simply comprehended the words she said, but that he fully understood everything she was saying with regards to a topic, he saw her point of view as she saw it, even when they had differing opinions. That was something else, he didn’t dismiss her opinion when it differed from his, he spoke to her further on the topic. Derek was not like that. She also thought back to the night that created the situation they were in. The night she stayed in his and they had sex. She wasn’t going to lie, it was better than with Derek, a lot better. He knew more with regards how to tend to a partner’s wants but that was indicative of his entire personality. Tom was a more considerate person in general. 

 

She had fallen for him, now it was over. She would lose the chance to be around someone so incredible. So many times through the experience where he acted the part of loving significant other and it made her feel incredible. She knew that she would miss it terribly, but it also taught her that should she be fortunate to have a chance of happiness again, what she should want from such. The little voice in her head told her that she wanted it with Tom, but she had to ignore it. She could not have him, he was merely trying to prevent further ridicule, something she could understand, since, after his remarks on his reputation as a result of a particular summer with a particular singer, she decided to look at it and realised just how horrible people were being with regards to him. 

 

For a time, she mulled over her thoughts before her mind came to something. Her computer screen was dark in front of her as a result of her in activity on it, but with one flick of her wrist across the mouse pad, it came to life again and the blank document page was in front of her. She brought the computer closer to her, she pressed on the private document option and began to write. Not a story, not a plot, merely her thoughts regarding the actor she had been acting with for the past few weeks and how he stole her heart. 

 

*

 

Tom went through the day as he always did. Up, tend to himself and Bobby, organise his food for work, deal with the few calls and emails he needed, check his mail for anything important and then go to the Pinter. Work on the play, speak with people regarding it there, do the play, see some fans, rest and eat, do the play again, see more people, home, decompress and bed. Only these days, it didn’t seem as pleasant. There was a reason for that, he had said nothing to Paige in three days. It had been three days since he informed her that he would be going to New York for a  stretch  and since then, she had avoided him like the plague. No calls, no texts, nothing. She had asked how they would deal with people seeing them part ways. She had wanted it all to end and with the manner in which she was harassed, by a radio host, by the photographers when she was getting sorted for her brother’s wedding, even by some that called themselves his fans on social media, he could not blame her for wanting to get away from it all. He only wished she did not want to get away from him. 

 

Bringing Bobby out to the bathroom one last time before he had to go to the Pinter, Tom felt his mood remain somewhat sombre as he did so. Bobby, for his part, noticed his owner be less joyful than usual. When he was done, he waited for his car to the Pinter. As soon as it arrived, he called Bobby to him and went out, hoping the day would not remain so down. 

 

Between the two shows, as he dealt with Bobby’s toilet needs, he looked at his phone. The sensation that filled his gut did not skip his attention. Seeing Paige’s name was one thing, he was terrified of its content. Clicking on it, he hoped it would not be negative. 

 

**Hey, I hope you are doing okay, I haven’t heard from you in a few days and thought rather than waiting, I would be better off messaging you myself.**

 

He looked at the words on the screen. It was Paige in every aspect. Rather than wondering something, she came right out and asked it. He liked that confidence, her ability to not shy away from things. 

 

_ Hello, I’m doing fine, thank you, I thought you were working through the book so I thought it best not to disturb you.  _

 

**Sadly the book is shelved for now. I fear it and I may part permanently.**

 

_ I thought you liked it? _

 

**I do, sadly, my brain doesn’t. Or at least this part. Anyway, I said I would say hello and check you were still going well. Bye.**

 

Tom looked sadly at the screen. Though she was the one to initiate the messaging, her sudden change to cutting the conversation again was indicative of her not wanting to talk too much. He contemplated leaving her without a reply but thought it too rude, so instead, he typed one out. 

 

_ You’re an incredible writer, you will get through it. I am always here if you want to talk or throw ideas at, I love to help if I can if only to talk to you.  _

 

He looked at it for a moment before thinking better of it, so he went to erase the second half of it. He went to press the button when Boby pulled on the lead, causing him to grip the phone tighter in case it fell, and much to his shock, having him press the “send” button instead of erase. 

 

Cursing to himself, he looked at the words on the screen. It was sent and there was nothing he could do with regard to it. 

 

He was unsurprised to get nothing back. He thought to apologise for saying it but then thought it would add to everything, so he did nothing. 

 

*

 

When the final day of the play in London came, so too did his father. Unlike Diana, who had met Paige several times throughout the few months, she had never met his father. James Hiddleston was not like his ex-wife. Diana was far more outgoing, James was stoic in every manner. He feared to even mention Paige in his presence. But with the final show and his coming into London for it, he made the demand to Tom that he finally meet this girl he was after hearing about. 

 

It had been a few days since their last few texts and technically, the lie was still in effect of them being together, so Tom thought of how to word it as he went to Paige’s name in his phonebook. Christian had informed him of how sales were projected for the US, and it was looking good. Luke was stating that he would be expected to bring Paige with him to an event in the following fortnight, he had informed Oscar of it also, who agreed it was a good idea for them to go together as Paige had received an invite also. With some juggling, it would be easily arranged, but that would all come after today, the day she would have to act his partner once more, in front of a man he never wished to lie to, if only to not have to deal with his ire were he to find out. Diana and his sisters would be disappointed and hurt were they to find out the truth, James would be livid. Since he was a boy, his father taught him that lying was unacceptable and this would be no exception. His want to save face would not be an acceptable answer to his father. 

 

He pressed dial and waited. 

 

“Hello?” Paige seemed slightly unsure on the other end of the phone. “Tom?”   
  
“Hello, Paige, is this a bad time?”   
  
“No, sorry, I just...I wasn’t expecting you to call. How are you?”

 

He could hear the apprehension in her voice, as though in truth, she was not overly interested in speaking with him. “Good, yes. It’s the final day of the play today.” 

 

“I bet you are looking forward to a good sleep in tomorrow.” 

 

He could hear her smile, a genuine one, in the way she spoke. Immediately, one came to his face as well. “In all honesty, yes, I am looking forward to it but I won’t get it tomorrow, I have to deal with a few things then.”   
  
“I bet. So, what’s up?”

 

He wondered if she simply wanted to be rid of him again by the manner she got to the point, yet he knew it was a mannerism of hers, not beating around the bush. “I need to ask something of you?”   
  
“With everything you asked so far and the way you’re talking now, I feel I should be worried. What is it, surrogacy, a kidney?” 

 

He could only laugh at her apprehension, fully understanding her reasoning for such. “My father is coming to the play today, he is asking to meet you and Luke was saying about the get together in a couple of weeks, apparently Oscar mentioned something on it to you already?”   
  


There was silence on the phone for a moment. “Okay.”

 

“Okay?” 

 

“Well, I assume you are asking me to meet your father, I said okay. Where and what time?”   
  
Tom felt apprehensive, he could tell there was almost a sadness in her tone. “If you’re busy…”   
  
“Tom, if I tell you I will be there, then I will. Where and what time?”   
  
“Seven, outside the Pinter.”   
  
“Then I will see you then. I don’t have a ticket for tonight though, is that an issue?”   
  
“No, I will have one for you. I had gotten one for my dad and whatnot so I can get you one for next to him.”   
  
“Fine. Text me the details I should know that we never spoke about and I will see you then.”   
  
“Thank you. He will insist on dinner tomorrow also.”   
  
“I won’t be available tomorrow. I promised Nicola I would look after Alannah, she has a date with a guy she really likes and who is good to Alannah so I am not going to cancel, she deserves this. I can do lunch, though?”

 

“That is very fair. We will discuss it more later, but I will suggest accordingly to my father.”    
  
“I guess I’ll see you later so.” 

 

Tom waited for the line to go dead immediately after, but it didn’t, the awkward moment of neither of them saying anything continued and in caused him to smile. “Bye, Paige.”   
  
“Bye, Tom.” 

 

Again the odd silence came before he was called by the set hand to say there was a meeting on stage for warm-up. “I better go.” He was the one to have to hang up, but that moment of apprehension, to have that again felt somehow right, like they were as they had been before, not wanting to say goodbye. Looking at the phone for a moment, he thought over what the evening would entail and readied himself for his final performance in the Pinter before he would have to prepare for the other big role he was in at the moment, pretending not to be in love with the woman he was currently pretending was his significant other. 

 

*

 

Tom stood, mouth agape at what he was witnessing. His father, though a stoic man, was not without a sense of humour, though he possessed a dry wit, yet here he was in constant laughter with Paige speaking with him the entire time with a large smile on her face. 

 

He could not understand how his parents who were always very reserved around the women he brought home, what few he did over the years, who would take a considerable time to warm to any woman he was interested in, adored Paige within moments of being in her company. He knew the appeal due to knowing her, but his father, who always looked at everyone with a healthy level of disinterest, adored her. He spoke to her like he had known her all of her life, like some neighbours daughter or a niece or something, he was not acting as though she was his son’s partner, at least not how Tom recalled his father acting with women he introduced him to before. 

 

When his driver brought Paige home, she bid farewell to his father and stepmother before Tom walked her to her door. 

 

The evening had been incredibly pleasant. There was no sadness, no peculiar silences, merely laughter and smiles for the most part. The week of minimal contact seemed all the more horrid now that they spent the evening talking again. To think of not speaking to her all the time seemed unnatural. 

 

“Thank you, for this evening,” Tom stated as he stood facing her. 

 

“Thank you for inviting me. Your father is a wonderful man. He has a great sense of humour. My parents would love him.” 

 

“My father never is like that outside of people he knows well,” Tom admitted. 

 

“So why was he so jovial with me?”   
  
“I think, like Mum, he genuinely likes you.” 

 

Paige a slight scoff. “Who were you bringing home before, junkies? Your parents don’t hold your choices in high esteem do they?”   
  


“I am their only son, the only Hiddleston left to carry the name. My sisters married and their children carry their husbands’ names, if I ever have children, I carry the pressure of the name with it.”   
  
“No pressure then.” 

 

“No, I want to be a father, when the time is right. But the potential partner thing has always been a stickler for them, especially since Thor.”   
  
“They don’t want you taken to the cleaners by some golddigger, that’s understandable.”   
  
“Yes, but it means they are wary of everyone, except you.”   
  
“Well, I am fabulous.” She smiled jokingly. 

 

“You are,” Tom agreed, though there was no humour in his statement, he meant it seriously. “I better go and bring my Dad home.”

 

“Do. I guess we better talk tomorrow so, half twelve at Giovanni’s, right?”

 

“Right.” He stepped up to her to kiss her cheek. In her confusion at his actions, Paige moved her head to face him as he did so, causing their lips to meet, only for a moment. When Tom pulled back, having realised his error, he looked at her for a moment to see her reaction. Though she looked startled, he could see it was not repulsion in her features. “I better go.”   
  
“Yes. Bye.” She barely whispered back but as he walked back to the car, she waved at his father as she did. As soon as the car drove off, she walked inside, trying and failing to quell the sensation in her stomach as a result of the kiss. It had been an accident, but she could not help but not feel sorry for it, she wished to do it more, as much as she wished she didn’t. 

 

*

 

When Tom got back into the car, he said nothing as he thought of Paige’s lips against his. His entire body felt as though every nerve ending in his body was on fire. Putting on his seatbelt, he said nothing and gave the nod to the driver to continue to his home, where his father would be staying. 

 

“Well, finally. I was getting worried you would never pull your socks up and get a good woman for yourself. She is a fine young lady.” Jame declared. 

 

“She is a lovely woman.” His wife agreed. “Very well suited to you Thomas, no wonder you are so good together.” 

 

Tom nodded, not sure what to say, knowing he could not tell them the truth but like with his mother, disheartened they thought such of a woman that sadly was not truly his. “She is incredible.” 

 

“I think you finally found the one for you, son, I truly do.” 

 

Tom could not respond to his father’s words. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Paige go to a book awards where Paige is presenting an award which leads to some very important discussions.

Paige did as she was required and smiled as she and Tom walked around the room. 

 

It was a writer's awards show, where she would be presenting one to a fellow writer and she knew she needed to be somewhat jovial, but she couldn’t find it in her to give it her everything. 

 

Over the past two weeks, she and Tom began talking daily again, neither able to go without the companionship of the other as they did for that week. They spoke about everything that came to mind, meeting several times in that time also including for lunch with his father and even Tom assisting her in looking after Alannah for the evening. 

 

Now they were arm in arm at the awards show and it had not escaped people’s notice. She could feel others looking at them curiously as they spoke with one another as well as conversed with many other people who were there. 

 

It felt right, yet incredibly wrong too. Being around Tom always felt right but feeling as she did about him felt wrong as it was one-sided and very much felt as though it was wrong to not have him know how she felt. But she also knew that the moment she confessed her feelings, he would leave. Also, throughout everything, she never forgot how it felt when she came home to Derek in bed with another woman. She never looked at Nicola in anger, but she did recall the event in such a manner. She felt so embarrassed and hurt by his actions, being made a fool of by someone she thought cared for her left her uncertain and wary of the same happening again. Part of her mind told her Tom was not Derek so not to hold him to Derek’s actions, another part of it told her that Tom was in a profession with incredibly attractive women that would very much be inclined to be interested in him. She was not sure if she could take the risk. When he squeezed her hand slightly, she looked at him. “Sorry?” 

 

“Are you alright?” Tom asked again, concerned by Paige’s distant behaviour. 

 

“Yes, I am just thinking. Are you okay?”   
  
“Perfectly fine, yes.” He took her hand in his. “Whatever ails you, you can speak to me about it, don’t think you have to remain silent, alright? I am always here for you, Paige, no matter what.”   
  
“You’re very sweet, Tom.” She smiled. “I am still trying to figure out how you got to this age single. Most every woman would love a man like you.”   
  
“Sadly, I fear you are mistaken, as you can see, I don’t even have such an issue.” 

 

“You have hoards of screaming fans.” Paige pointed out. 

 

“Who are, for the most part, the most incredible fans in the world, they truly are but they don’t want me, they want their image of me or my characters. Tom, the guy who sits at home reading books and dealing with his dog is not who most of them want.”   
  
“I never asked, though I am curious to know, what do you want in life, in general?” In all their time together, Paige was curious about Tom’s life goals but she did not think to ask. It was not the usual place to ask such things, but as they were being all but ignored in their position against a wall in a room full of people, she thought to ask it. 

 

“Well, more theatre, as you know. I also have a few projects I am obligated to be involved in, as per my contracts, but overall…”   
  
“No, not that. I know your work goals, you told me them, which are great goals, don’t think I am dismissing that, but overall?”   
  
Tom paused for a moment. No one had ever asked in that, well not in the past fifteen years at least. As a youth, people seem to think it is imperative you have your whole life planned out in front of you. When you get to a certain age, they stop asking. He didn’t know why, but he felt embarrassed by the question in some respects, as though fearful she would scoff at him. Apprehensively, he looked at her. 

 

“You don’t have to tell me. I don’t have a right to know, I am just curious.” 

 

“I want a family. A home, wife, two, maybe three kids, Bobby trying to run off with a child’s teddy. Sitting in the chaos of my own making, watching The Jungle Book even though there’s a thousand chores to do, emails to be done, just time with my family, in the madness of life.” He forced himself to say it and in doing so, he felt almost as though he had let go of some huge secret. 

 

“To love and be loved,” Paige smiled as she spoke. “Life’s greatest want.” 

 

“You?”   
  
“The reason I worked so hard on my books, one after another was so when Derek got finished with college, when he got a job, I would have our nest egg ready, the money for the mortgage, the money to keep us while he worked up the rungs while I had a baby or so.” She confessed. Tom looking at her as she spoke. He was certain she had mentioned that back the first night they spoke. “I wanted to have a family too. I hadn’t thought of a dog, obviously, but after meeting Bobby, I may have to reconsider and steal him.”   
  
Tom chuckled. “You’re not stealing my dog.”    
  
“Shared custody then, my best offer.” 

 

Tom laughed again. “No, if you want Bobby, you’re stuck with me too.” His smile became fearful as he put out such a comment. "We're a package." 

 

Paige seemed to be eyeing him for a moment before a woman came over to talk to her regarding the award she was presenting. “I better deal with this.” She gave an apologetic smile as she took her bag from him which he so graciously held for a time. “Oh, and with regards Bobby and you being a package, that’s not much of a deterrent. It’s a pretty damn good deal.” 

 

Tom felt his innard clench at her comment and the smile with it. He wanted so badly to brave telling her but if it were to go wrong, it would blow up spectacularly and in a place where there would be a lot of spectators to such, he was even less inclined to say anything. 

 

He watched as she addressed those gathered. The manner in which she spoke, how she smiled and looked at different parts of the room as she did so. She looked incredible, so elegant and beautiful. She was not obsessed with diets or the latest fashion trends. She didn’t care if she was not the expected appearance for many women, especially in the eyes of those who called themselves his fans. She brushed off the comments immediately and it was clear she genuinely didn’t care. But he thought of the stresses of his work. Having to go, as he would for the autumn to another part of the world. It was a lot to ask of anyone to ask them to endure just the occasional visit in that time, to not be home for months on end. He also recalled the manner in which he and his past experiences came to an end. The humiliation, the ridicule. He was uncertain he could do that again. 

 

He thought of Paige’s comment with regards to a family. She wanted the same as him, a family. But he gathered that already from something her father said on one of the Sundays he had gone to lunch at her family home. How women these days were less embarrassed to admit a family was not for them, but how it was unfair for those, like Paige, who wanted such but had their plans removed by idiots wasting their time. He felt the same. He didn’t think at close to forty that he would still be looking for someone to love, much less have a family with. He feared time was running out for him to have what he so dearly wanted. But he needed the woman to be someone that could endure his work, his need to travel and him himself when they got older when life became somewhat slower and more mundane. He wanted that, but no one seemed interested in that with him. The only one that ever really fit that bill was standing on the stage in front of him, her eyes meeting his for a moment before she smiled brightly and continued speaking. 

 

“Did I do okay?” Paige looked at him anxiously as she walked back to him.    
  


Tom smiled as he looked at her. “You did great.” He assured her before taking her hand and kissing it, looking into her eyes as he did.

 

“You know, sometimes I feel you are overselling this,” Paige stated uietly as she stood beside him.

 

“What?”   
  
“The kisses, the touches, the looks, it all seems too much.”    
  
“Perhaps that is part of my problem then, perhaps I am too much,” Tom commented sadly. 

  
Paige eyed him carefully. “Would you act this way in a relationship too?”   
  
“Yes.” 

 

“Really?” Tom swallowed and nodded. “You are a rare breed, Tom Hiddleston.” 

 

“Is it too much?”   
  


“Well, you said you always were this open with your affections, so no. I thought you were just trying to sell this.” Paige stated. “I…I hurt your feelings.” She looked at him, seeing Tom school his face into not showing it but his eyes clearly did. “Tom, I’m sorry. I am so sorry. I just...my last or indeed most experiences in a relationship with any man over the age of twenty was not half as affectionate as you are on your worst day.” She looked him in the eye as she spoke. “You are so incredible, so amazing. I’m sorry.”   
  
“So am I.” Paige frowned. “I am sorry that you never had someone lavish you with the attention you deserve.” He gave a weak smile before kissing her hand. 

 

Paige was unsure why she did it, half out of trying to show they were the couple that people thought they were, partly because she felt that it felt right, but she leant up and kissed Tom, intentionally on the lips. Tom immediately pressed his to hers too. They kissed for a moment before Paige force them to pull apart. She did not draw back, instead, her nose was just barely touching Tom’s and she eyed him cautiously. “Sorry.”   
  
“Don’t be, please.” He whispered. 

 

“Tom...I need to tell you...I…”   
  
“Well now, look who we have here.” Bellowed a voice beside them, causing them to pull apart. 

  
“Oscar.” Paige’s tone was somewhat clipped. “Always with the impeccable timing.”

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Marks wedding and Tom is Paige's date, but with the tension between them, they are finding it hard to work through things.

Paige looked at the RSVPs in front of her. Marks wedding was just a few days away. She felt incredibly awkward. Tom was to be her date for it, as would be expected since they were supposedly dating, the only issue was, he was now going to be in a lot of the family photographs and with New York just around the corner, the deal would be coming to an end. 

She tried to talk it over with Mark but he dismissed it all with a mere joke. 

“You said you were considering paying someone to be your escort for the evening, this way, you save money,” He had jested. 

“Mark, Mum will force him to be in some the photos.” 

“What does it matter? No, really. He is not ugly, even I can see that as another guy, you like his company and it’s not like there’s going to be some big ugly break up in the end, right?”

In all honesty, she could not argue his logic. “Still…”

“What is the deal, Paigey, you are all bothered about this.” Mark eyed her carefully. “Is it more than you say it is?”

“What do you mean?”

“Is there actually something more to you and your ‘Rear of the Year’ ass candy? That’s what I am asking. Have you two gone past pretending you were just a one night stand that got blown farcically out of proportion and become an actual couple?”

“No, why would we?”

“I don’t know, maybe because you literally are completely in love with him, maybe, just a hunch.” Mark watched his sister’s reaction. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Paige, you have always been the worst liar. I say that with love.” She turned to walk away from him. “What is so wrong with admitting it?”

“There’s nothing to admit.”

“So you don’t love him?”

“He’s a great guy.”

 

“You know that’s not what I am talking about, Paige. What are you so frightened to admit, what is so terrifying about admitting it?”

“What if he does it too?”

 

Mark took a step back. He thought his sister was being foolish, trying to simply act as though it was not as serious as it was, but seeing her with tears in her eyes, her words all but yelled in sincerity, that startled him. “Paige…”

“I know he’s not Derek, I know it. I say it to myself over and over but my brain just goes back to that night, to that feeling of everything crashing to the ground again and I never want to feel that way again. I never want to allow myself feel that way again. I don’t. He sees beautiful women every day, throwing themselves at him at his play and everything. I can’t compete with that. It would be only a matter of time before someone better would come, then I would have wasted more time and be burnt again and for what?” 

“You don’t know that.”

“I don’t want to know that. I rather not find out.”

“Then you risk never being happy.” 

“I am happy.”

“Are you, Paige? Can you look me in the eye and tell me your dreams of a family have changed, that you feel like it doesn’t matter now?”

“Things change, Mark.” 

“Not those things, not that much.” He shook his head. “He’s a great guy and he makes you happier than I have ever seen you. Stop pretending otherwise and enjoy his company. You clearly like him and he likes you so I really can’t see why you would beat around this when both of you have the potential to be happy together.” 

“He doesn’t...”

“Yes, he does.” Mark insisted. “Look, I asked him already and he said he was coming, so if you want to cancel his invite, you can be the one to tell him, because I’m not going to, okay?” He got to his feet and looked sadly at his sister. “Paige, we don’t all get second chances, Dad was lucky. You are not going to find too many men that well suited to you, it’s not mathematically possible for them to all be in your age range, in this part of the world, and available so don’t waste this opportunity to make yourself happy. Learn from Dad’s lesson. I am not risking Fiona, she is the best thing in my life. You do the same. He is your Fiona and if you are too dumb to realise that, then someone else will come along and snap him up because as far as men go, he’s a great catch and where will that leave you?” He left the room, hoping to have gotten her to realise how well suited she and Tom were. 

*

Tom checked his suit was tidied and not at risk of creasing on the hanger. 

He didn’t know why Mark was so adamant he go to the wedding. Paige had barely mentioned it, but he could hardly decline with Mark asking him to be there. What was peculiar was Mark knew the truth, he knew it was all a charade yet he insisted on Tom going to not only the wedding but the family get-togethers before it. Paige had mentioned that she was none too pleased about it all, when he tried to speak to her about it, she simply stated that it was boring. He understood such sentiment, he felt that way during his sisters' weddings. When he stated such, she agreed and spoke to him about it more but said nothing of him joining her for it. Mark had mentioned it in front of their mother, which he suspected that even if he had declined Mark, he would never have been permitted to decline their mother.

This led to a more embarrassing situation. Paige’s family, under the impression their daughter was in a long-term committed relationship, booked them a room with only a double bed in it in the hotel for the wedding. When they entered, he and Paige looked at the bed for a moment before looking at one another. 

“If you hog the covers, I’m going to kidney punch you,” Paige warned. “It won’t even be intentional. I apparently do it in my sleep.” 

“Are you okay with sharing with me?” Tom checked. 

“Yes, you?”

“Yes.” 

In truth, Tom was uncertain. Since the night at the awards, since the kiss, he felt somewhat uncertain of things. That moment where she was about to tell him something, he was certain it was something pertaining to them, since then, he felt uncertain, as though they were teetering on the edge of something more. He thought that perhaps she was feeling something similar to him but since that moment, since Oscar interrupted them, she never referenced the situation again, so he had no idea. 

“I promise I am not too bad.” 

“I know. We did share a bed before, remember?”

Paige swallowed. “Yes, of course.” She did not want to look at him as she remembered the night that started all of this, waking beside him, curled against him, feeling his body against hers after a night of incredible sex. She had thought of that night a few times since. “It’s looking good for your kidneys so.” 

Tom laughed at her comment. “That’s a relief.” 

 

“I guess we better go to this dinner.” She shook her head. “I’m sorry my parents and brother dragged you into this.” 

“Honestly, I don’t mind, you came to aunt Geraldines for me.” 

“It’s not fair on you though.”

“Paige, do you know what is great about you?”

“My sheer lack of giving a shit?”

“Yes, actually.” Tom nodded. “You are entirely honest. Take meeting my father for lunch, you straight up said yes to meeting him on his visit down for the play, but then declined him for dinner because you were busy, so you planned lunch. There was no messing, no pretending you could then suddenly changing plans, you straight away said what you could and could not do.” 

“It’s better to lay everything out like that, and it’s handy. When you say you’re busy then, no one seems to think to question you.”

“It’s a good way to be.” Tom commended. 

“Perhaps.” Paige sometimes wondered if it was. “We better get ready to go to this meal.”

Tom could see her apprehension. “Is it me of the meal that’s the issue?”

Paige scoffed. “Tom, you will never be the issue. If I could choose this meal or you, you win. You’re far better company, you are a far nicer person than most everyone I have ever met, honestly. It’s not you.” Tom looked at her carefully. Paige’s eyes on his. “Tom…”

He was on the verge of leaning down and kissing her. He even licked his lips to do so when there was a knock on the door.

“Paige, are you two decent in there?”

Paige looked at Tom for a moment, unsure if she just imagined what just nearly happened before walking over to the door. “Yes, Dad?”

“Dinner time, get cleaned up as best you can. We wouldn’t want to be late.” He rolled his eyes. 

Paige smiled at him. “We’ll get through it.” 

“I love Fiona, you know I do, but that family of hers…I didn’t fight that damn disease to suffer fools.” 

Paige smiled lovingly at her father, the memory of the sick man sitting in their living room when she got a lift to Oxford with a classmate one weekend coming to her again. “Dad…”

 

“Now, run along.” He walked off. 

“He’s terrible.” She shook her head. “Mum gets so annoyed when he talks about the cancer like that. He maintains that since he survived it, he can speak anyway he wants about it.” 

“Understandable. So Fiona’s family are not as liked as she is then?”

“Fiona’s family have this terrible medical condition, it’s sad really, it’s called pompous twat-itis.” Tom chuckled. “How Fiona is related to them confuses me no end.” 

“Now I’m just curious,” Tom confessed. “Am I dressed alright?” He dressed casually in a dark sweater, his dark jeans and favourite pair of shoes. 

Paige nodded. She always tried to remain stoic when she saw him in such a combination, but it was difficult because of how incredible he looked. She never knew how a man wearing something so casual look so sexy. “You look great.” She went into the bathroom and tidied herself a little before walking out again. “Ready?”

Tom, who had been in his own head after thinking of how he nearly kissed her, looked at her again with interest. She wore black boots with her black jeans, which very much showed her body, which he had enjoyed previously and could not stop thinking about since. The blouse she chose was elegant and sexy in one and he loved it. It was the same one she wore the night of Ben and Sophie’s. “Yes.” 

“Good. I better apologise in advance for anything they say or do. I cannot guarantee they will be very nice or perhaps they will be overly nice, I don’t know which yet.” 

“Thanks for the warning.” 

“Can’t say I didn’t tell you.” She smiled as they left the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's wedding comes and Paige and Tom face a new challenge.

Tom could see why Paige warned him about Fiona’s family. They were a lot like how his family was but the other way around, in that in his family Uncle George was the only ass, in her family, Fiona seemed to be the only nice one. They clearly saw themselves as better than the Winters’ family as their money was longer in the family whilst Paige’s parents had been born to very modest homes, but Tom, they seemed to feel was more to their standard. He looked at Paige who was smirking at him as he listened to an overdramatic sister of Fiona’s who seemed adamant to inform him as many times as was humanly possible, that she was going to make it as a model any day now and more importantly, she was a better partner to have than Paige, more in keeping with his place in society. Tom did everything in his power not to laugh in her face, which was a difficult ask considering he had heard her speaking throughout the meal and to say they were not compatible was an understatement. His years of training as an actor never felt more required than when she said that. When she stated that Paige was boring and unexciting, he stopped her with the statement that if she was such, then he was even more so. She ceased her attention to him after that. 

“Dare I ask?”

He turned to see Paige standing behind him after he tried to flee to the bathrooms. 

“Caroline...I think?”

“It’s Carolina. She was Carol but it wasn’t fancy enough for the world of high-fashion so she changed it.” Paige laughed. “So, what did Carolina do or say to make you try and break into the ladies bathroom?”

Tom looked at the door and sure enough, the symbol of a woman was there. “Shit...Only how we are so well suited and to ditch you.” 

“Odd, she said that when she met Derek too. Though going by the comments she said both at the time and after I dumped him, I think he got a sniff, if not the full shag out of her.” 

“Wonderful individual by all accounts then?”

“I am just grateful that I didn’t catch anything from him as a result of everything,” Paige sighed. “That would have been only icing on the cake.” 

Tom gently rubbed her hand. “Don’t, don’t think such terrible thoughts right now. Not on the night before your brother’s wedding. Not on such a joyous occasion.”

“You’re right. You’re a hundred per cent right. What would I do without you?” She smiled. 

Tom gave a small smile and looked away, not trusting himself not to say anything. 

*

When the end of the night came, Tom put his arm around Paige’s waist as they said goodbye, promising to be ready on time in the morning as they did. When they got to the room, they both prepared for bed, both having brought sleepwear as they both knew that at the very least, they would be sharing a room. 

“Those look brand new.” Paige laughed as Tom attempted to find the tie for his sleep pants. 

“They are. I don’t own too much bedwear,” Tom admitted before looking at her with a raised brow, seeing her in some form of cartoon nightclothes that he was sure his sisters liked as children. 

“Judge me, I don’t care.” Paige shrugged as she walked over to her side of her bed and got in. “I will probably crash quickly enough. You don’t need to worry if you want to continue reading or anything. I am not bothered by lights and such,” She assured him as she got into the bed. 

“Honestly, I am similar. I had a long week, as I told you already.”

“You should have just gotten some rest, flying to China to the US and then back for this. It’s madness.”

“I wanted to get Bobby ready for quarantine. Besides, how could I ever decline a chance to see what I am missing with Carolina.” 

Paige snorted in laughter. “So true.” 

Tom smiled as he saw her get comfortable. He watched as she got her book, one of short poems and began reading. He got into the bed too and groaned as he felt his aching muscles from all his travels begin to rest on the mattress. 

“You sound like you need this,” Paige commented. “I’m sorry you don’t get to relax fully and instead have me here, annoying you.”

 

“Darling, the last thing you could ever be accused of being is annoying. No, trust me. Through the years, I have had some annoying bedmates and you don’t even register on the scale.”

Paige turned to look at him. “Okay, I need to know what sort of madness you are referencing. Please tell me it is not just crazy-ex stories?”

“No, all the madness of this job. There was a time during the Thor, Ragnarok tour that I slept on the sofa part of a small airplane groin to ass with Taika Waititi.” She snorted in laugher at that. “Then there was a time when I went away with the college drama society and I drank myself into a stupor, as did everyone else, because, of course, you know…”

“Par for the course.”

“Exactly. Well, I woke up the next day, close to death, in Edinburgh.”

“Where did you start?”

“Manchester.” 

Paige laughed but shook her head. “Not the worst.” 

“Really? Look, I know I was out of college the time of that infamous urban myth of the Cambridge drama society weekend but this, at least, was real.” 

“So was the Cambridge DramSoc weekend,” Paige argued. 

“No it wasn’t,” Tom scoffed before he realised her face was entirely stoic. “Was it?”

“Friday afternoon, drinks in the college bar, three am, I am wandering around Amsterdam looking for a place to crash for the night and ringing my Dad to give me his credit card number so I can stay in a hostel with a few of my mates,” Paige informed him. 

“Fuck off.” Tom became far more animated at her admitting such. “How did you all get there, what the Hell were you all doing?”

“So, drinking, obviously. And then Brianna, the Soc secretary started giving out that she never got onto the continent, so Piotr, one of the exchange students was saying how England knew how to drink, but the Netherlands knew how to party, and to this day, I have no idea who suggested he put his money where his mouth was but somehow, I am giving my date of birth and associated details to Jack, our society chair and getting a fucking flight from London to Schipol. Cheap EU flights were a dangerous thing.” 

“But...We always thought…”

“You thought wrong.”

Tom stared at her in disbelief. “And that bastard had the audacity to accuse you of being boring?”

“Because I was young and stupid when I was young; when it came time to consider being a responsible adult, I was actually looking forward to being such. I had my ridiculous time, I had time to figure me out and what I wanted, and now I get to do exactly that, whatever that entails. Hence why I am not ever bothered too greatly by silly things.”

“You are to be commended,” Tom commented. “If not slightly mental, Amsterdam?”

“We ended up staying the weekend, it was lovely.” 

“You are insane.”

“And proudly so.” Yawning slightly, Paige turned and started to settle to go to sleep. 

Tom, taking her cue, did similar, laying back and reading a little before trying to get comfortable himself, not wanting to keep her awake with his reading or light. 

Through the night, neither slept much. Both facing the opposite wall to one another, their backs almost touching and the heat of the other clear to feel. They both moved very little through the night, both conscious of the other behind them, not certain if the other was awake but both thinking the exact same thing, if they should say anything of their feelings to the other. Not crippled by the fear of their past experience and the rejection of one they loved. 

*

The next day was as most every wedding was. Nothing overly exciting in the grander scheme of things. Paige joked and smiled with Fiona through the times she was required to assist in her bridesmaid's duties but the rest of the time she stayed close to Tom, knowing how awkward it was to be a plus one at an event and nothing was worse than being one at a place where you knew no one else. 

When Tom bumped into Mark during the evening, both of them in good humour and a couple of drinks in. Mark embraced him as Tom congratulated him. 

"I spent too long farting about. I should have asked her ages ago. I was lucky. Not everyone is as lucky. Take you, for example, farting around Paige."

Tom looked around, slightly worried that they would be overheard.

"Taking so long to ask Paige out, I mean, I thought I was bad." Mark kept his comments fairly vague purposely and Tom noted such too.

"I…"

"No, really. Not realising she felt the same and whatnot. If it wasn't heartbreaking to watch, then it would have been hilarious." 

Tom frowned. 

"I better get back to my wife, Jesus, it's odd calling her that." There was a surprised smile on Mark's face at his small revelation. "And you better get back to Paige, especially if Carol is about. She likes to try and get her claws into other women's partners if they are dumb enough to allow her to or try and imply she did with the ones that decline her and the added thing where she would brag you more than others and probably more publicly too. Honestly, I don't know you deal this sort of shit." 

"It's sadly par for the course with my life these days. Honestly, I never thought it would come to this. It's a tad overwhelming, even for me," Tom sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not fair to expect others to endure that for me."

"Yet when someone loves you, then endure it willingly." 

Tom said nothing as Mark slapped him playfully on the chest before saying his farewells and heading back to find Fiona.

Tom thought over his words for a moment, both of how Mark felt that perhaps Paige could feel something more got him but also of the madness that was his life and how it was wrong to expect anyone to endure that for him, when he spent so much time working and knowing she would forever have to concern herself with wondering if he would do as her ex had done and cheat on her. She tried to act as though it didn't bother her but there was no denying she had been affected by it. It would never be fair to expect her to endure his work life.

He went back to Paige who was talking with her parents. He had to remind himself that this was all a charade when he wanted nothing more than to show her the affection he so desperately wished to bestow on her. While he sat with her and her parents, he felt as though it was organic, that there was no falseness to how they interacted, making it all the harder when he had to remind himself that her smiles and other acts of affection were merely put on. 

When the wedding had come to a close and time came to rest, they bid farewell to her brother, her now sister-in-law and her parents before going back to their shared room. 

“Thank you.” Tom glanced at Paige as she walked out of the bathroom in her nightclothes. “For coming to this. You really are incredible and the greatest company. I will be lost when you go to New York.” 

 

Tom swallowed as he thought of the soon-to-be future. “I know the feeling. I will miss our talks.”

“Just remember, I am often reachable if you want to talk. If I go into a writing flow though, please don’t hold it against me.” 

“How is the book going?”

“It isn’t.” 

“Oh, everything alright?”

Paige could not answer immediately, to say things were fine was a barefaced lie, to say no opened her to admit that she had a countdown on her wall to the day he was leaving and when she looked at it, it made her feel like she was shot in the stomach to think he would leave and she would be alone again. “Writing inspiration comes and goes. I simply have to embrace whatever happens.” It took more than she was willing to admit to keep her voice steady as she said the second sentence. It was as much about the current situation as it was about her writing. Feeling her throat get tight, she cleared it and went to her side of the bed. 

Tom, sensing the tension, went into the bathroom to ready himself for bed. When he came back out, having decided to try and speak about what Mark had said and with the few drinks he had giving him courage, he looked at Paige but noticed her even breathing and thought her to be asleep. 

As he got into his side of the bed, Paige did everything in her power to keep her breathing steady as she willed her tears to stay at bay.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom prepares for New York and decides it's time to tell Paige his feelings once and for all, but as they say, all things come in threes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this, so I will be sorting out everything over the next few days.

Tom was preparing everything for Bobby to go to quarantine when there was a knock on his door. He knew immediately it was Paige, she had specifically asked to say goodbye to him before his forced imprisonment before his trip to the US. Tom opened the door and smiled. “Hello.”    
  
“Hi.”    
  
The wedding night had been twice as awkward as the night before for the pair. Neither fell asleep until almost sun-up and when they did wake, to the sound of Paige’s mother knocking on their door to tell them breakfast would cease being served in twenty minutes, the pair were startled to see that in their sleep, Paige had someone managed to curl herself into Tom’s body, her head on his chest and Tom having his arm very much around her keeping her there. With a litany of apologies from both of them, they pulled themselves apart and readied for breakfast, both silent and feeling incredibly awkward from it. 

 

It was three days before when such had occurred and in that time, both tried to act as though it never happened. Texting the other as though everything was the same when in truth, both could not stop thinking about it. 

 

While they stood staring at one another, Bobby rushed to see who was after entering his domain and on seeing Paige, he ran forward and sat at her feet as he was trained to do and waited for her attention excitedly. 

 

Thankful to have the means to cease the awkwardness between them for even a moment, Paige knelt down and rubbed his ear. “Hey big guy, you excited for your trip?” Bobby groaned in contentment at getting his ear rubbed as he adored. “I hope you have a great time.” She looked up at Tom. “Both of you.”    
  
“We will,” Tom assured her. “It will be odd not getting to bring him for walks with you.”   
  
Paige gave him a small smile. “Do a walk of Central Park to the Balto statue in my name then.” Tom frowned slightly. “In Central Park, that was always my favourite place to go. I loved that movie as a kid.”   
  
“We’ll have to find it then.” Tom made note of it. “Listen, Paige, I wanted to talk to you about something?”   
  
“Sure?”   
  
“It’s about the whole thing with us, with all of this.”   
  
Paige swallowed. 

 

“I wanted to ask if it was just something you felt you needed to do because of Oscar suggesting it or something else?”   
  
“How do you mean?”   
  
“Well…”

 

They say all things come in three, and such remained true as for the third time when they came close to discussing the matter, they were interrupted by someone as there was a knock on Tom’s door which caused Bobby to bark. 

 

Tom groaned at the moment being lost again but went to check who it was. When he opened the door, he was startled to see a woman standing there. “Georgina, hello?”   
  
“Tom, glad I caught you, I need to discuss a few matters with you.” The woman began to push her way into the house. 

 

“I am actually sort of dealing with something now, Georgina, so if you could please come at a time that we have prearranged, as I discussed with you the last time you turned up unannounced?”   
  
“I am here now,” The woman declared, before noticing Paige, who stood awkwardly next to Bobby, who eyed the woman with a wary manner. “With so little time before you depart, it is best to prioritise your time to matters regarding your career, not last month’s topic of discussion. With New York, this charade is thankfully no longer needed and we can get back to the matter at hand. Now, you are being booked for the Stephen Colbert show and Ralph Lauren have already been informed of four different events to suit you for.” The woman seemed startled to see Paige still there. “Darling, if you are not going to get us some coffee, then I suggest you go home and do some of that writing of yours, this is business we are attending to.”

 

“Georgina…” Tom’s tone was one of caution. “Paige and I are discussing matters and no one has the right to speak to her like that.”   
  
“There is little to discuss, Luke has already written up the statement with her...manager to issue. It will be done circa two weeks in. Sadness to part ways, mutual respect and still good friends and wanting nothing but the best for one another and all that. It is signed sealed and delivered.” The woman declared boredly. “Now, as I was saying…”   
  
“I better leave you to it.” Paige walked to the chair she had placed her coat on and got it. 

 

“Paige…” Tom tried to stop her. “I need to talk to you.”   
  
“You’re busy.”   
  
“But...us?”   
  
“You’ve just been told, the statement is apparently readied. I guess that is it then. This is it.” She looked at him sadly. “Thank you, for your company, Tom. For everything. You are the most amazing man and I cannot tell you how great it has been to be in your company. You are an utter gentleman.” She leant up and went to kiss his cheek, but at the last moment, Tom moved his head and their lips met. When she pulled back, she looked into his blue eyes, mesmerised, as she had been many times before by their brightness, the sheer number of blues they contained. “Sorry.”   
  
“No...Paige...please.” 

 

“I better go.” She moved around him and walked towards the front door quickly, not even stopping to say goodbye to e to Bobby as she walked out. 

 

Tom, feeling as though he had just been slapped, looked after her. 

 

"Now, back to business…" Georgina acted as though nothing happened. 

 

"Georgina, I told Luke about forty times to have you call ahead when I have to work with you, I had plans for this afternoon and I do not appreciate you merely turning up unannounced. You were incredibly rude to Paige and she did not deserve to be spoken to as though you think it fitting to speak to an assistant.  I will be asking Luke that I no longer work with you in these matters as clearly, we do not work well together. I did not invite you into my home and I would appreciate if you would leave." Tom did everything in his power to control his anger. Firstly because of how annoyed he was that after telling Luke what seemed like a hundred times to control Georgina and Luke promising to do so, but secondly because he had finally decided to lay himself bare to Paige and it had been ruined by this insufferable woman. Paige seemed genuinely upset at saying goodbye and every nerve ending in his body seemed to be firing since they accidentally kissed. He could not stop thinking about the kiss. He needed to do it again, he needed to tell her. He grabbed his keys and walked to the door. "Show yourself out." He stated to Georgina as he went outside. 

 

He looked up and down the street before jogging to the corner towards the closest Tube station but there was no sign of Paige. Then he recalled her putting her keys on the table, including the one for her car. She'd driven, most likely due to the weather being changeable and now she was gone again. He ran back to the house to the still affronted looking Georgina who stood in his doorstep as though she was a school teacher ready to admonish a late pupil. Bobby rushed passed her and into the yard. 

 

"Bobby, come." Bobby did as Tom commanded, as soon as he finished marking the car wheel. Tom walked back inside with Bobby in tow before noticed information Georgina follow him. "I have been as polite in the matter as I can be, please show yourself out."

 

"But the schedule…"

 

"I will discuss it with Luke, or Ollie."

 

"But I am second-in-command."

 

Tom knew Luke had been dealing with her notions of grandeur in a sterile business manner yet the woman clearly saw herself as more than she was. "I have made my request. I do not wish to deal with you any longer. To add to everything else, you risked my dog getting into the street.” He turned and opened the front door. “I will ask you one last time, Ms Cummings, please leave my home before I am forced to call the police.” 

 

Startled into silence, the woman gathered her things and left. 

 

Tom, irate at her audacity, closed the door immediately behind her before getting his phone. 

 

First, he rang Paige, to see if he could speak to her, but she did not answer. Then, he rang Luke to deal with Georgina. 

 

“Tom…”   
  


“No, never again, Luke. Everything from her demeanour to her utter lack of respect for my request to simply call ahead, I can’t even deal with her attitude. The manner she spoke to Paige…” Tom inhaled deeply to try and calm himself. “It’s unacceptable.” 

 

“I’m sorry, Tom. I told her specifically to arrange it with you and even told her to ring ahead to double-check.”

  
  


“She never rang, or emailed, or anything. Paige and I were discussing something incredibly important and she just barged in and acted as though Paige was after walking in on a Marvel movie plot discussion with the intent to sell everything,” Tom growled. “It was entirely unacceptable. Poor Paige felt like she was intruding and felt obliged to leave.”   
  
“I will deal with her,” Luke promised. 

 

“You better, while I deal with the mess she made. Have Ollie come around whenever he’s free. At least he has the manners to turn up looking apologetic  when it is not as optimum timing as we would wish.” 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom does not get to confess his feelings to Paige and goes to New York. While there, he gets a text out of the blue which started him and makes him think he has another chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter tomorrow.

Tom didn’t get to see Paige face to face again before he left. She went to Scotland to do a book signing, having been offered a chance last minute when another author pulled out. Tom tried to talk to her but he knew it would be better to do it face to face. When he asked her when she would be back in London, she told him she had an offer to go to the Highlands for two weeks to see if she could get restarted on her book and she was going to take it. He could only wish her the best and ask that she let him know how it went. 

 

Tom went to New York with a heartbroken feeling that descended all the way to his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to go to Scotland and see if she would speak to him, but her only message was that she was after finding a groove and wishing him luck. 

 

*

 

The play had been going for about a month when Tom went on the Stephen Colbert show. He joked and smiled through it all. When asked about his recent schedule making life difficult, Tom laughed it off and said he was learning to juggle it all. He knew better than to say anymore. For  ages, no one really mentioned Paige, but the statement was issued as planned . Paige had been spotted in London again with Sophie, talking in a coffee shop and with Fiona, both laughing as they went clothes shopping. Her smiling demeanour making no one think too much of anything, especially when she never referenced the relationship in  any manner . Tom saw her smiles as her not missing him as he missed her. 

 

He went through the motions for the play as they always did before a performance, doing all of the exercises that he did to ensure he was well stretched on and ready for everything the play entailed. Not long before it began for the evening, he got a text message. Usually, before he went onto set or stage, he had an ‘hour rule’ where within that hour, he would ignore his phone so to allow his mind to focus on the situation at hand and not some text. But for once, he glanced at it. Shocked, he read the name and clicked on it to read it. 

 

_ Paige - Hey, I know you don’t look at your phone before a performance, but just wanted to say I hope you do well tonight. Having seen in London, I will be judging you. Only kidding. I do hope you have a great evening. I am in New York for a night so I thought it a good idea to support you. Good luck. _

 

Tom was in two minds. Part of him wished he did not know, because now he was distracted. The other part wanted to contact her back immediately and tell her to wait behind after the show so he could see her. This was his chance. The one he had been waiting for. 

 

**Tom- Really? Please tell me you have not decided to have some more than usual twisted sense of humour? Can we meet? It’s been too long.**

 

_ Paige - Well, you have fan duty tonight, no doubt but I am a fair woman. How about breakfast tomorrow. I have “brunch” (aren’t I fancy?”) with a new publisher and an afternoon flight to LA I have to catch, so I’m afraid that’s my bargain. _

 

**Tom - That’s a fair bargain. Where and what time?**

  
_ Paige - Well, you know that lovely diner just down from your theatre, I am currently there licking my lips over the stack of pancakes they offer for breakfast so frankly, it’s there or nowhere. _

 

**Tom - You drive a hard bargain. I know where you are referencing. I will see you there at say eight?**   
  


_ Paige - Is half seven too early? _

 

**Tom - Half seven is perfect. Enjoy the show.**

 

_ Paige - Have a good evening, Mr Hiddleston. _

 

Tom put down his phone with a new skip in his step and rushed about getting ready for the show. As soon as he exited his dressing room, everyone noticed there was something more to his walk as he did. The commonplace smile on his face seeming even brighter as he made his way through the backstage area. 

 

The play, as it always did, started at the end. The crowd were shrouded in darkness, he could not see anyone, yet he felt her there. He knew amongst them all was Paige. He could sense her smile, her encouragement, as he did the lines and acted the scenes out in reverse chronological order. She had seen the play twice in London, she did not need to be there, but she came and that, at least he hoped, proved she cared enough to be there. It would restart talk of them, he knew it. Luke would contact him about it, ask him if he knew in  advance , but he didn’t care. It would only feed the idea it had been  an amicable split. He did the lines, looked his castmates in the eyes as he spoke them, added the anger, the pain and passion as required and gave it everything, as he always did. Knowing Paige would point out if he didn’t. At the end, the audience applauded and he, along with Zawe and Charlie, bowed and smile at them all. As the lights shone over them, he noticed her, a few rows back, smiling proudly and clapping, standing like many behind her. He could not focus on the rest of the crowd, all he could do was look at her. The woman to her right seemed to realise who she was then and spoke to her for a moment. He saw her listen to her before nodding and smiling. A few others seemed to realise who she was then too. 

 

He felt Zawe gently touch his arm and forced himself to look at her. “Sorry?”   
  
“I said we need to get ready to go out back, come on.” She smiled. 

 

Tom looked to the crowd one last time, specifically to Paige, who smiled and nodded before doing as instructed. 

 

His signatures were no more than scribbles on some accounts he suspected, barely taking heed of them and the photos seemed to be one after another of the same pose. Were they alright? He was less than certain, all that went through his mind was Paige, and getting to speak with her. At the end of it all, he rushed into the theatre again, grabbed Bobby and bid farewell to everyone for the night as fast as he could. 

 

“Is there a fire?” Zawe laughed. 

 

“No, just need to catch up with someone. Have a great evening and see you tomorrow.” Tom rushed out the door, even Bobby startled at the speed he went.

  
“Bye, I guess,” she stated, unsure before going and getting ready to leave for the evening. 

 

*   
  
Tom rushed to the apartment, only stopping to allow Bobby to relieve himself on route. When he got in and put his backpack, which he used to keep his belongings with him through the day down, he rummaged in his pocket and got out his phone, scrolling through the different messages, texts and emails until he saw the one he really wanted. 

 

_ Paige - I was told to tell you, by about forty people, that you were incredible tonight. I told them you were ‘meh’ at best though. _

 

Tom couldn’t help but smile. 

 

**Tom - Just ‘meh’?**

 

_ Paige - I supposed it was fine. _

 

**Tom - Brutal honesty. Did they not think it odd for you to be at my show?**

 

_ Paige - I am nothing if not honest. Our “statement” stated we parted on good terms, this only solidifies that. You were wonderful, but you didn’t need me to tell you that, did you? _   
**  
** **Tom - It means more coming from you than most everyone else.**

 

_ Paige - High praise, unfairly bestowed, but high nonetheless. Are we still on for the morning? _

 

**Tom - Yes.**

 

_ Paige - Then I will see you then. I really am feeling tired, so goodnight, Mr Hiddleston, pleasant dreams.  _

 

**Tom- Goodnight, Ms Winters. I cannot wait to see you.**

 

He pressed send before he could second guess himself. He felt anxious but did not regret his decision to do so. Organising himself for the next morning, he forgot half of what he needed to do, too giddy at the idea of seeing Paige again. 

 

He barely got any rest that night, readying his words for her, hoping to get her to come to his apartment for a moment so that they would have the privacy for him to say what he needed. 

 

*

 

When he entered the diner the next morning, he felt for a moment that she would not be there, that it was either an elaborate hoax or she felt wrong and decided not to do it. Several times he checked his phone to see if she had cancelled, but she never sent any. He thought to go early and be there first, so he went ten minutes ahead of time, something Luke would never believe were he to hear it. But sitting in a discreet corner, smiling at him, was Paige. He felt his stomach clench as he walked over and she stood up. “Paige.”   
  
“Hey, Stranger.” She embraced him. 

 

Tom kissed her cheek. “You are a sight for sore eyes.”   
  
“What, bored of the Big Apple already?”   
  
“New York is wonderful, the US is great, but London is home.”   
  
“I understand.”   
  
“What’s new, how is the book?”   
  
“The book is good. I got it done, two weeks with little phone reception and even less internet works wonders.” She smiled. “It’s why I am here. I have my book deal in Britain, as you know, but I need a Stateside distributor. So I am here and since I am here, I could not think of another person I wished to see more.”   
  
“How are your family?” Paige’s smile fell slightly. “Your dad?”   
  
“Mum.”   
  
“I am so sorry.”   
  
“She is getting tests done, but she feels something is off. It will be early if there is something, so we have that on our side.” 

 

Tom took her hand. “Day or night, do not hesitate to contact me if I can do anything.”   
  
“She cried when I told them we parted ways. Oscar told me what day it was going to be issued, so I told them the Sunday before. She was gutted.”   
  
“Mum was none too pleased either,” Tom confessed. “I was told I was an idiot, that you are the most incredible woman.”   
  
“What did you say to that?”   
  
“That I knew that but I was away too much and I didn’t want to hurt you.”   
  
“You didn’t need the take the blame.” 

 

“I couldn’t put it on you, you did nothing to deserve it.”   
  
“Some would dispute that.” 

 

“I wouldn’t.” Tom looked her in the eye as he spoke. “So, the pancakes?”   
  
“I said I would wait.”   
  
“Then, let’s not delay any longer.”   
  
*   
  
The food was delicious and the entire time, Tom and Paige spoke nonstop. Tom about his time in New York and Paige about the book. 

 

“How is Bobby?”   
  
“He is in my apartment, would you like to say hello?”   
  
Paige checked the time. “Would it be rude for me to? I miss him terribly.”   
  
Elated to have an excuse to bring her somewhere where they could discuss more personal things, Tom beamed. “Then I guess we better go say hello. He would love to see you.”    
  
Smiling, Paige threw thirty dollars on the table and got up. “Come on so.”    
  
Seeing her put the money down, Tom chuckled. “You haven’t changed.”   
  
“I never plan to.”   
  


“Don’t, please.”   
  
They walked out of the diner, smiling at one another. 

 

“Tom.” 

 

Tom turned to see Zawe behind them. “Zawe, how are you, this morning? This is Paige, I don’t recall if you met before? Paige, this Zawe, my co-star, as you know.”   
  
“No, we did not get the pleasure, but you mentioned Paige a number of times.” Zawe smiled, extending her hand. “I know you of course from your work too.” 

 

“As I do you. You were great in the play, but I read your book as well, it’s very good, I can see you being a name to look out for very soon.” Paige beamed, taking her hand and shaking it. 

 

Zawe smiled bashfully. “Ah, stop, you have me blushing.” 

 

“No, you are great.” Paige reiterated. “I hope you are having a good run. You were great last night.”   
  
“Haven’t you seen it a few times now?”   
  
“I have, but I thought with one night in New York, what better way to spend it? Support you all.”   
  
Zawe smiled. “Tom makes being here so much easier. He’s always there to lean on.” She gently rubbed his arm for a moment. “He never mentioned you were coming.”

 

“Well, we need to stick together over here, the three of us.” Tom smiled. 

 

Paige looked between them for a moment, more specifically, how Zawe looked worriedly at Tom and kept her hand on his arm. She studied Tom’s reaction, noting how he did not seem bothered by it. “Good, that’s important.” She smiled. “It was just a passing visit, I said nothing until last night. I better let you two get ready for the day, anyway. It was lovely to finally meet you, Zawe, I wish you all the luck in the future, both in writing and in acting. Tom...all the best with everything.”    
  
Tom, startled by the turn of events, frowned. “What, I thought…”   
  
“I think it’s best if I go now. I am clearly stepping over a mark so I better not do any more.” She looked between them for a moment. “I wish you the best with everything, Tom. Have a great rest of a run here. Who knows, we might see you in the future in London again. Bye.” Turning away, Paige walked off quickly. 

 

“Paige?” Tom turned to Zawe. “Zawe, I will see you later at work.” He turned and rushed after Paige. “Paige, please.” His longer legs allowed him to catch up to her easily. “Paige, I thought we were going to say hello to Bobby.”   
  
“I do not think Zawe approves.”   
  
“Why would her approval matter?”

 

“I think we both know why.” She smiled sadly. “And I don’t want to cause issues. I’m happy for you, Tom. I truly wish you nothing but the best, you are the most incredible man, you deserve every happiness.” She nodded slightly before turning to go away. 

 

“Why did you want to meet today, Paige?” Tom asked. 

 

“I guess I missed our talks, and getting to see you again was something I could not decline, but also, I think I needed to see you happy, even if I was not expecting it, because then I would have wondered about the ‘what if’ scenario. Now, I know. My father and brother were right, I dally too much. Goodbye, Tom.”    
  
The finality of the way she said those two words struck Tom. “Paige.”   
  
But she did not pay him any heed, instead, she hailed a cab and got in, only looking at him when it was driving off. 

 

*

 

When Tom arrived at the theatre that afternoon, the first person he saw was Zawe who noted his mood. “Hey.”   
  
“Hey, are you alright?” She asked worriedly. 

 

Tom nodded, but the blind could see it was untrue. 

 

“I sort of guessed seeing her wouldn’t do you any good. It’s still raw, isn’t it?” She rubbed his arm sympathetically. 

 

“I...she thought we were seeing each other...she...her ex cheated on her, so she is big against anything that would make either partner in a relationship uncomfortable, but I...I wanted to talk to her...to see…”   
  
Zawe looked at him wide-eyed. “You wanted to try and fix things? And I...Oh, Tom, I am so sorry. I never meant to give that impression, I just didn’t want you to get hurt again and I wanted to support you...I am so sorry.”   
  
“It’s fine, it is not your fault. I should have just said it to her before I came here, I should have been man enough to just say it to her to begin with. I should not have let my chance go.” He sighed in defeat. He knew better than to try and explain it to Paige, she would see it as him wanting to have his cake and eat it too. He missed his chance. 

  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige sits in England, trying to get over a brokenheart, not the least bit interested in meeting friends, Mark puts that plan out of action, with interesting consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who came on this random little journey with me.

“One night?” Sophie pushed. 

 

“I am not in the mood Sophie, Mum is tired a lot since the surgery and it’s not fair to have Dad be the one to help her all the time,” Paige replied. “Besides, I am tired of being the only lone wolf at these things.”   
  
“Well, at the last one you went to, you…”   
  
“Brought myself into a situation where I ended up getting my heart broken even worse than the time I nearly married a cheating scumbag,” Paige replied. “I am not really in the mood, Soph, but thank you for the invitation. Maybe I will see you soon.”    
  
“You live in the same city as me.”   
  
“So there’s a good chance I will meet you soon.”    
  
“Maybe.” Sophie shook her head as she put down the phone. 

 

“Paige?” 

 

Sophie looked at her husband. “Yes, she is going to help with her mother.”   
  
“Understandable. How is she?”   
  
“Great, they seem to have gotten to it before it was a big danger and took out the breast to prevent it becoming any more of an issue, but she is tired apparently and you know Paige.”   
  
“Always wants to help everyone. So, eight of us in total then?”   
  
“It would seem so, get a spare of everything because someone knocks something or someone gets something wrong somewhere,” Sophie ordered. 

 

“Will do.” Ben kissed her cheek as he went to get what she wanted. 

 

*

 

“My turn.” 

 

“What, it is not your turn.”    
  
“Yes, it is. I’m the oldest and I said it’s my turn.” Mark sat on his sister, causing her to swear at him. “Go and be human again, Paige.”   
  
“I am very human.” 

 

“You know what I mean.”  Mark countered. “Look, I heard you talking to Sophie, they are having a dinner night, go be a normal young woman for an evening.”   
  
“They will have everything organised by now.”   
  
“Just check.” 

 

“You can’t help Mum with certain things.”   
  
“Dad and Fiona can do what I can’t. Look, one night won’t kill you.” 

 

“Maybe it will,” Paige challenged. “I am not really in the mood, Mark.”    
  
“Well, get in the mood. I am kicking you out.” 

 

“You can’t kick me out, it’s not your house,” Paige argued. 

 

“Dad,” Mark called their father, who came into the room a moment later. “Kick Paige out of your house for the night.”

 

“What?” Martin looked at his son as though he was mad. 

 

“Kick out your daughter. She is not meeting friends because she thinks she needs to be here day and night even though you, Fiona and I are here and Mum is fine,” Mark explained. 

  
“Mark...” Paige growled. 

 

Martin looked between his children for a second before urging Paige out of the seat she was in. “I do not want to see you until lunchtime tomorrow, do I make myself clear?”   
  
“Dad?” 

 

“No, no ‘Dad’, you are stuck in here day and night with your mother and me. You need to be young, not that weekend of foolery you did in college but go and talk to people your own age.”

 

“Mark and Fiona are my age.”   
  
“Now, Paige. Damn it, I am telling you to go and see your friends or so help me I will change the locks and not let you back in here. Go.” 

 

Paige was about to argue her father when she noticed the sad look in his eyes. “Okay, Dad. I’ll go.” She gently squeezed his hand. “Don’t get upset.”   
  
“You have been through so much lately, Paigey, with your Mum, with everything with Tom.” She swallowed and chewed her lip. “I just...I hate seeing you so down. Being in the house all the time isn’t going to do you any good. You need to see your friends.”   
  
“I do.” 

 

“Then get your ass out of my house and go be a young woman. Who knows, maybe you could find some young man to sweep you off your feet.”   
  
“I am doubtful, but I guess anything is better than looking at Mark for the night.”   
  
“Bite me,” Her brother snarked. 

  
“Like Hell, I’d catch something,” She retorted. She pulled out her phone. “Guess I better see if I am welcome.” She commented, tapping out Sophie’s number. 

 

*   
  
Sophie beamed as she told Paige to get her ass over asap. When she hung up the phone, she went in search of her husband to inform him of their need to set another place. When she informed him, he nodded and stated that he was aware and would deal with it. 

 

When Paige turned up, Sophie answered the door and hugged her tightly. “Hello.”   
  
“Hi.”   
  
“So, how did you end up being convinced to come?”   
  
“Mark told Dad that I was invited and to kick me out of his house so I would come, so here I am.”   
  
“I am glad he did.” She ushered Paige into the kitchen. 

 

Ben came down the stairs just as there was a knock on the door. Smiling, knowing who it was, he opened it. “So, do I greet you like an American now?” He joked. 

 

Tom smiled back. “I will take a good old fashioned British one, if you don’t mind.” He embraced his friend. “How are you?”   
  
“All the better for seeing you, how was the US?”    
  
“Fine, we have a few days off so I said I would come home, meet my new nephew.” He smiled. 

 

“How is your sister, this was her first, right?”   
  
“Yes, she is loving it apparently. He’s a cute little thing.” Tom walked with him into the living area. “But they are dealing with him at night and I have not seen you two in ages so when you extended the invite, I thought, why not?”   
  
“Why not, indeed, it’s great to have you.” 

 

*

 

“So, wine?” Sophie offered. 

 

“No thanks, I want a clear head for tomorrow, Mum is going to the hairdressers, I promised I’d bring her. She is excited to get out and about so I want to make sure she has a good...did you tell your husband I was coming?” Paige asked worriedly. 

 

Sophie’s brow furrowed. “What?”   
  
“Why is Ben staring at me like I am some form of apparition?” She pointed to the living area where Ben was staring blankly at her. 

 

Sophie looked into the living room where indeed, her husband was staring at her friend. “I have no idea. I told him to put out an extra set of everything?”   
  
“I sort of feel like I am persona non grata.” 

 

“What, no…” Sophie walked towards her husband. 

 

Paige, feeling uncomfortable went to the bathroom. 

 

“What is wrong with you?” Sophie asked. “You have Paige thinking she is not welcome.” 

  
“When did Paige say she was coming?”

 

“This afternoon, I told you to set another place and you said you were aware.”

 

“I thought you knew about Tom coming.”   
  
“Tom?”   
  
“Tom.”   
  
“Wait, Tom is here?” 

 

Just as Paige came to the bathroom, the door opened, bringing her face to face with Tom. “Oh.”   
  
Tom, just as startled, stared at her for a moment. “Paige?”   
  
“Well, it’s hardly Beyonce. What are you doing here, I thought you were in New York for another eight or ten weeks?” 

 

“We have a few days off. Emma had her baby so I came home, Ben offered dinner so I said yes. You?”   
  
“I live in London and never said I was going anywhere else?” She smiled awkwardly.

 

No, of course. How is your mum?”

 

“Fine, her biopsy came back as expected, but she caught it really early so she is doing great.” 

 

“Good, well not good that she is ill but good everything seems to be set to be okay.”   
  
“I gathered.” Paige smiled. “So, did Zawe come with you?”   
  
“No, no it was never like that, Paige. We...there was never anything between us. The media tried to imply that there was, but awe, she is a great friend, but nothing more.” 

 

“It’s not my business.”   
  
“Paige, listen. I need to speak to you. I tried and tried and every time something came up but I can’t take it anymore, I need to speak to you.” Tom had nothing he had prepared before ready, not the eloquent words or anything else, he only decided to throw it out there before something else got in the way. “I wanted to ask you for so long, but then you said in New York about you waiting too long. Paige, I am insane about you and I really hate not talking to you every day and not seeing you anymore. The time we were together, you were everything I could ever want but I was stupidly thinking you didn’t like me in the same way and how I was so worried about leaving anyone in London. I am gone a lot, my life is a lot of work for me, let alone anyone around me, but you always just seemed to glide through and you being there meant everything to me and I just...I want to be with you, officially, and properly.”   


“What?” 

 

“I know this is a lot to process at once, and I am sorry to throw it on you, but every fucking time I tried to tell you, or even kiss you, someone interrupted and I can’t take it again. I needed to tell you. I needed you to say yes or no, whatever you want, I will respect, but I needed to say it and let you know how I feel because I can’t hold it in any more. I just can’t. I am mad about you, I...You literally are the woman I could see a future with and that doesn’t scare me, it excites me. You are so intelligent and caring and independent and I need to let you know and if I am being too forward, tell me. If I am not what you want, then tell me, but not knowing is chewing me up inside. I am so sorry to dump this on you, but I need to get it out.”   
  
“That really is a lot to process.” Paige stated in shock. She thought about it. She had begun to accept Tom was interested in another woman, she had forced herself to understand she was not what he wanted so she was not sure how to deal with realising she was wrong. “I...I don’t....” She rubbed her hands over her face. “Tom, I...I thought you weren’t interested.”   
  
“I am.” He stepped in front of her, his hand on her cheek. “Fuck me, I am. I just took too long to admit it.”    
  
“It’s just…I don’t…”

 

“Just say it. Whatever it is, I will respect it.”

 

“I am just so confused.” She inhaled deeply. 

 

“How can I assist?”   
  
“I don’t know. I guess, just give me a while to figure it out?”   
  
Tom smiled and took her hand, kissing it as he looked her in the eye. “Take all the time you need.” 

 

“It’s not you, please believe me, it’s just, I feel like a mess recently, with Mum and everything.”   
  
“Completely understandable. Would you rather I leave?”   
  
“What, are you fucking nuts, I am not going to tell you to leave your friends home because I’m trying to figure this out, what’s wrong with you?”    
  


Tom smiled. “Don’t ever change, please.”   
  


Paige bit her lips together and looked at him coyly. “You make it hard to want to.” Thinking for only another second or two, she leant up and pressed her lips to his. 

 

Tom, realising what was happening, kissed her back, his hand going to her face and cupping her cheek gently. 

 

“Tom?” Ben’s voice came up the stairs. 

 

Tom reached for the closest item to him, which happened to be a towel and threw it down the stairwell. “Not now.” He growled. 

 

“If you two go at it in my bathroom, I swear, I will throw cold water on you.”   
  
“Better than your bedroom, in all fairness.” Paige retorted before kissing Tom again, him laughing against her lips. When she pulled back again, she looked at him for a moment. “I know you are busy at the moment with the show, but I will be here when you get back.” 

don't

“Don’t say that, I won’t go back.” 

 

“You will because you’re a professional. I will be here.”   
  
“After that, I have the Loki series.”    
  
“I know. And I will still be here. Just...don’t hurt me, not like he did.”   
  
“Never,” Tom swore, kissing her again. 

 

*

 

Tom sat back in his chair. He rubbed his hands over his face. It was the second last week of the show. He was exhausted, he wanted to go home, ring Paige, and fall asleep to her voice. 

 

He had stayed in her home the following two nights he was in London, both nights spent getting to know each other in the one way their talks did not teach them. Tom had to spend time with his family, but he did so with Paige by his side. When his family saw her, they all were elated. The pair pretended it was simply that they decided to try and work through the time apart, neither wanting to admit their scam before. Tom informed Luke, Paige informed Oscar, both were surprised but not overly shocked, having discussed the other’s character with each other before and noting their similar personalities. Tom went to see Violet before returning to New York, something that made her happier than they thought possible. She cried on seeing him and seeing him holding her daughter’s hand again. 

 

When Tom went to the airport for his flight, he looked worriedly at Paige. “If it gets too much, tell me.”    
  
“If you decide you want someone else, tell me.”   
  
With promises made, they kissed and said goodbye. 

 

He missed it, he wanted to be back in London, in bed with her and talking, like they did the first morning after they woke in her bed, having professed their feelings. He wanted nothing more than to be with her. 

 

“You look tired.” He turned to see Zawe in the doorway. “Everything alright?”   
  
“Missing home.”    
  
“It’s not Britain, is it? I never thought I would miss home so much.” She walked into the room, her arms folded. “Do you miss her?”   
  
“Terribly.”   
  
“What would you do if she was here now?”   
  
“Hug her, tell her I want nothing more than to go back to the apartment, sort Bobby and then just relax with her. Swear I was fine but doze off on the couch, her rolling her eyes and snorting, having told me five times to just go to bed.” Tom smiled at the thought.

 

“Sounds so normal,” Zawe commented. There was no ill-meaning in her words, simply statement of thought. 

  
“Sounds perfect in my opinion,” Tom stated wearily. 

 

“I’m inclined to agree.” 

 

For a moment, Tom didn’t register the voice before his eyes widened, then he turned and he saw Paige standing at the door. “What…?”   
  
“I was able to get a flight to New York, so I took it. Mark is going away for Christmas with Fiona, so they are at home this week, I had a few days to burn, so…”   
  
Tom got off the chair and noted the smile on Zawe's face. “You…”   
  
“Zawe helped me to get in here, she was so good.” Paige smiled. “Guess who both have the same editor, that was handy.” 

 

Tom leant over and gave his co-star a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.”   
  
“Any time. I will leave you two to it.” Zawe walked out of the room. “Have a good evening.”   
  
“You too.” Paige walked over to him. “I think we need to get you to the apartment and get you some rest.”   
  
“In a minute.”   
  
“Why, what have you left to do?”   
  
“Kiss you.” Tom leant forward and did just that. 


End file.
